Wing et Shinigami
by Shangreela
Summary: Deux Anges au passé lié sans le savoir, deux ames maitresses d'une seule destinée : le monde des Anges survivra t il sans l'Amour ? Gros effort d'écriture sur cette fic, c'est une sérieuse, ms y a de l'humour aussi als venez ! NEW UPDATE !i!i!
1. Présentation

Wing et Shinigami 

ou

J'suis une malade 

ou

**J'm'emerdais en Latin alors j'ai commencé cette fic totalement délurée pour passer le temps et je me suis dis que ça pouvais être un bon anti-stress, alors je l'ai continuée ( C'est cooooooon, heiiiiiiin ? – grand sourire de sadik )**

Encore ch'tite note de l'autrice qui fait chier le monde parce que j'adore emmerder tout le monde :

C'est fic est très mal faite, il y a des moments où l'action retombe comme le soufflet de ma grand-mère ( ça fait une crevasse dans la maison, quoi ) et d'autres où les événements s'enchaînent à toute vitesse. Ça peut :

1) Être prit pour de la lamentabilité d'autrice

2) Des périodes de calme avant les tempêtes

Je vous laisse choisir

PS : Je vous conseille vivement de choisir la deuxième option... sourire de psychopathe psychotique

C'est une fic qui est déjà beaucoup écrite. Alors les updates devraient être assez régulières – du moins au début.

Wing & Shinigami est une fic que j'ai commencé à écrire en un seul bloc. Suite à la langueur de ma progression ( ça me démoralisait, je voyais pas les pages avancer ! ) , j'me suis dit ( et puis vu aussi que le chapitre 5, qui représentait la deuxième partie, en est déjà à plus du sextuple de tous les autres chap alors que je n'en suis même pas à la moitié ) que ce serait mieux si je divisais cette fic en chapitres. Je devais donc diviser le chap 5 en plusieurs chap, mais je me disais que ça n'allait pas aller, de faire tant de chap qui se suivent pour après faire des chap qui ne vont pas être dans le même style ( z'êtes toujours en vie ? ).

Alors j'ai mit cette fic en parties. Il y en auras au moins 3. Je pense **1** que la deuxième sera la plus… conséquente **2** ( en tout cas, pour le moment, elle fait plus de 7 fois la taille de la première, et j'ai pas encore fini ! )

Je me suis en partie inspirée de « Esclave » de Lyrashin. Lisez sa fic, moi ze l'adore Surtout le début, niarkniarkniark :p C'est un peu grâce à elle que j'ai trouvé un des thèmes principaux de cette fic.

**1** : Et voui, ça m'arrive une fois de temps en temps

**2** : Mais qu'on sait pas où, mdr !

**Autrice** : Shin' ( Again and always ! Niarc niarc niarc niarc-niarc ! Me never died ! – Pourtant, beaucoup ont essayé, hein... )

**Titre** : _Wing et Shinigami_

**Base** : **_Gundam Wing_** Quelle question !

**Genre** :

fantastique, UA, un peu délire, mais sérieux aussi, humour, peut-être shônen aï…

après réflexion, ce serait Shônen-aï, yaoi ( du sentiment et du désir, donc ) y aura peut-être des limes, mais… pas de lemon, ou en tout cas, pas de mon « plein gré ». Il faudra me le demander pour qu'il y en ait un. Des sous-entendus dérangeants de viols et de pédophilie, je préviens tout de suite. En gros, c'est lisible parce que c'est pas violent, mais… bon, faites gaffe quand même

**Disclaimer** :

**Shin'** abattue, aux Gundam Boys Vous avez une idée naze pour mon disclaimer ? Panne d'inspi, je sèche grave...

**Duo :** T'as qu'à dire que tu nous as encore chourés à notre proprio légitime. Parce que moi, perso, je voulais pas venir...

**Shin'** regard menaçant Toi, à ma prochaine fic, tu vas souffrir. Même celle-ci, du reste...

**Duo **format je suis un pôv' tit chiot battu sans défense Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit !

**Shin' :** A genoux.

**Duo **s'indigne Et puis quoi, encore ! Faut pas exagérer, quand même !

**Shin' :** A _GENOUX_

**Duo :** D'accord, d'accord ! Là, ça te va ?

**Shin' **dans son immense bonté Acceptable...

**Duo :** Acceptable ! Tu veux pas que je te serve de paillasson non plus !

**Shin' :** Pourquoi pas ?

**Duo** levant les yeux au ciel Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que cette fic va être trèèèès longue et trèèèèèèèèèès éprouvante ?

Etat de la fic ( cela tient compte de la parution et du stade d'écriture ) :

Première partie :

Chapitre 1 – Prologue

Chapitre 2

Chapitre 3

Deuxième partie :

Chapitre 1

Chapitre 2

Chapitre 3

Chapitre 4

Chapitre 5

Chapitre 6

Chapitre 7

Chapitre 8

**Petite note, pour ceux qui arriveraient dans le cercle des fics sur Gundam Wing sans rien connaître du manga : **

**L'HISTOIRE : ( Un peu beaucoup tronquée, je préviens dès le début ) **

**L'homme a colonisé des planètes autour de la Terre, des Lunes ( L1, L2, L3, L4, L5 ). Nous sommes en 175 A.C. ( After Colonisation ) **

**Une guerre éclate. L'Organisation zodiacale ( en raccourci, ça fait Oz – comme le magicien ! ) veut prendre le pouvoir sur la Terre et les Colonies. La résistance débute l'Opération Météore : de chaque Lune, un mécha vient se scratcher sur Terre, avec dans ses entrailles de fer un joli p'tit mec de quatorze quinze ans, qui va ensuite être entraîné au combat et à l'art subtil de la guerre ( comment égorger un type trois fois plus grand et baraqué que vous en deux leçons ) Ces cinq beaux jeunes fougueux pilotes combattent pendant un moment sans les autres, car leurs mentors sont trop cons pour s'apercevoir qu'ils travailleraient beaucoup mieux à cinq qu'à un. Quels débiles... **

**Enfin bon, bref, et puis un jour, y a une mission qui rate. Heero ( ) toujours en solitaire à cette époque ( c'est pas c'qu'il est plus causant maintenant, mais bon... ) « foire » une mission ( Houuuu , le nuuuuuuuuuuuul ! Viens chez Tati Shin' pour recevoir ta punition, petit petit petit... ) En fait, une fille, Réléna Peacecraft ( buêêêêrk ! ), seul espoir de la paix ( dit-on, hein, paske moi, perso… j'en doute… ) a découvert que c'était un pilote de Gundam ( les robots que leurs mentors leurs ont donnés. Enfin, ils sont aux cinq pilotes, mais ils peuvent pas faire ce qu'ils veulent avec, sauf pendant les combats ). Or, il ne doit y avoir personne qui sache sa véritable identité ( celle d'Heero – et des autres pilotes, du reste ). Donc, il veut tuer la pauv' cruche qui comprend pas pourquoi il la braque avec son gun ( J'vous jure, parfois Réléna, elle est conne. J'ai dit '_parfois'_ ? Naaaaan… Tout le temps ! ) Au moment où Heero va pour tirer, y a une nana ( bah vi, c'est quelqu'un avec une natte, ça peut être qu'une fille, ) qui lui tire dessus. Une balle dans le bras. Puis qui apparaît. Et là, SURPRISE ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Nan, j'déconne, et là, qui vois-je, Duo tout nu sous la douche ! ( bon c'est pas vrai, l'est habillé, mais bon, si y a plus le droit de rêver, maintenant... ) Duo, donc ( ) tire sur Heero et le touche au bras, puis à la cuisse paske not' tit Japonais suicidaire a voulu récupérer son arme. Heero tente de se relever mais y arrive pas à cause de sa jambe et se tient le bras ( bah vi, il a mal, quand même un cht'it pet' ! ) Et cette cruche de Réléna ( quoi, je me répète ? ) se place devant Heero pour le protéger ( ça c'est bien ! ). Elle commence à engueuler Duo pour avoir blessé son Heero mamour à moooouuuuuâ ! ( J'vais vomir... )**

**Brusquement, le navire sur lequel ils sont tous explose, ou il y a un truc du genre, en tous cas y a un blèm, ( je sais pas trop, j'ai vu que des extraits, et pis celui-là d'arrête juste là ) Duo dépose Heero à l'hosto et se taille. Heero se retrouve dans un lit d'hôpital ( il déteste l'hôpital – comme tous les autres pilotes, du reste ) et de plus, dans le seul qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter, celui d'un associé de Oz ( les méchants, vous suivez ? ) Total, merci Duo, il se fait percer, puis attacher comme un rat à une table d'opérations en métal dans un hangar sordide. Et là, Duo, qui avait suivit quand même son petit blessé personnel, vient le chercher, parce qu'il est sympa et généreux et que c'est de sa faute si Heero est dans cette situation et tout et tout. Il libère Heero, ils se taillent en vitesse et descendent une falaise. ( enfin, descendre, c'est à voir : Heero, y saute – je sais il est malade, en plus il s'en tire avec une jambe cassée qu'il remet tout seul en place en coinçant son pied sous une grosse table et puis après il remet ses os un à un. Joyeux, hein ? - ; Duo, lui, il a une espèce de petite hélice à poignées qui lui permet de voler jusqu'en bas en douceur – perso, je trouve qu'il a l'air un peu con, avec son bidule à hélice, là, mais l'atterrissage est quand même plus classe que celui d'Heero. ) **

**Après, ils rencontrent les autres lors d'infiltrations et de missions de combat, et l'un d'eux ( quel ange, ce Quatre, ) propose à leurs mentors, de les faire vivre en colocation. D'un, ils seraient tous là au même endroit, plus pratique pour les surveiller ( c'est pas ça qu'il dit aux mentors, c'est eux qui le pensent ), de deux, ils apprendraient à se connaître et formeraient une véritable équipe, de trois, ils planifieraient les attaques ensemble sans perdre de temps et avec plus de réussite ( Y argumente bien, mon pitit Q-man, hein ? ) Les mentors acceptent, nos cinq fougueux pilotes ( hm ) emménagent dans la joie, le bonheur et l'euphorie totale et totaux ( si, si rien qu'à voir la gueule d'enterrement d'Heero, on sait qu'il sera heureux de repartir en mission )**

**LES PERSOS : **

**Heero Yuy** ( _Heero_ raccourci de _ichiro, un_ en japonais ) Identifiant 01 pilote du Gundam Wing ( _Aile_, parce qu'il peut se transformer, de grandes ailes blanches poussent ). Super canon, brun aux yeux bleu acier, aucune personnalité, Soldat Parfait, froid comme la mort. ( Ça tombe bien puisque ce sont tous des terroristes assassins espion cambrioleurs sauveurs du monde entier. Cool, non ? ) Il est Japonais ( nan sans dec' ? ).

**Duo Maxwell** Identifiant 02, pilote du Gundam DeathScythe ( _Faux de La Mort_, il a une grande faux et de larges ailes noires, comme un démon ). Super canon, châtain, cheveux longs nattés ( jusqu'aux fesses, wââââh... ! ), joyeux drille, toujours de bonne humeur, optimiste à 220, ouvert, peut-être un peu charmeur ( Aaah YES ! ), désordonné ( c'est un euphémisme, ça ! ) les yeux ( accrochez-vous bien ) violets. Bleu indigo/parme, exactement. En tout cas, il a un regard à tom-ber-par-terre ! Wôôââh... ! Auto-surnommé _Shinigami_, _Dieu de La Mort_ en japonais, parce que tous ceux à qui il tenait sont morts, à cause de lui, croit-il. C'est un ch'tit ricain ( comme quoi... ! ).

**Trowa Barton** ( _Trowa_ déformation de _trois_ mal retranscrit en japonais ) Identifiant 03, pilote du HeavyArms ( _Bras Lourd_, parce qu'il a un bras mitraillette ). Grand brun imitation Heero Yuy, en plus causant quand même. Il a une grande mèche de cheveux en pétard qui lui cache un œil, pour ce qu'on voit de l'autre, il est vert, après le deuxième... Expert es infiltration ( l'a même bossé pour Oz pendant un temps ) C'est le clown blanc, accessoirement triste, l'Auguste, dans un cirque, où il y a sa sœur adoptive, Catherine, une lanceuse de couteaux, pour qui il sert de cible vivante. ( C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il parle pas beaucoup, elle l'a traumatisé, le pauv' petiot... ) Il est Français, c'est lui qui nous représente ! Youhouuuuuuuuuuu ! Tro-tro d'amouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !

**Quatre Rabarbera Winner** ( Avouez, c'est moche comme nom, hein ? A croire qu'pour être friqué faut avoir un nom à coucher dehors, j'vous jure... ) Identifiant 04, pilote du SandRock ( _Rocher de Sable _? Me demandez pas pourquoi, pace que je sais pas ! Peut-être paske Qua-chou est Arabe… ). Petit blond tout mimi tout chou un vrai trésor empathe ( ça par contre c'est chiant ) c'est-à-dire qu'il ressent les sentiments et émotions des autres ( en gros, dans sa tête il est cinq. Et nan il n'est pas schizo ). Yeux aigue-marine, grands. Lui il est la parfaite maîtresse de maison, shooté au thé ( sans dec' , à croire qu'y's'balade toujours avec sa théière et son service en porcelaine, j'vous jure ! ) Meilleur ami de Duo et confident d'un peu tout le monde ( En fait y a que Duo qui lui confie ses problèmes, mais comme il est empathe il s'en fout, il sait déjà tout sans qu'on le lui dise, alors... ! ) Il est Arabe, le p'tit chou.

**Chang Wufei** ( Wu : _cinq_ en chinois ; Fei : _voler_ ( comme les p'tits zozio dans le ciel ) ) Identifiant 05, pilote du _ShenLong_ ( autrement appelé _Nataku_, c'est une divinité chinoise, celle de la guerre. _ShenLong_, ça veut dire _Dragon rouge_ ou _Bébé Dragon_, je sais plus trop – parce que Wufei est le descendant du Clan des Dragons, c'est lui le fils du chef, donc c'est le seul représentant royal de la lignée. C'est bon, vous z'êtes encore en vie ? ) Assez beau gosse, yeux noirs très fins et bridés ( on les compare parfois à des chats, mais c'est pô souvent ), cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux, tirés en une sévère queue-de-cheval. Très porté honneur et justice. Il est Chinouï ( Chinois, si vous avez pas mon dico perso à côté de vous )

Bah vilà, je crois que vous prêts à affronter mon ignominie ! By by !

_**BONNEUUUUUUH LEKEUTUREUUUUUUUUUH !**_

PS : On s'retrouve à la fin si vous êtes encore en vie, hein...

_**RE-BONNEUUUUUUH LEKEUTUREUUUUUUUUUH !**_


	2. 1 I

**Et voilà la premier chapitre de cette fic longue ( trèèèèèèèèès longue ). J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'aime écrire cette fic, et je pense donc, même si je ne l'update pas trop souvent, la finir. J'en ai plusieurs en cours, ça commence à chiffrer, lol J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

Bonne lecture !

Wing et Shinigami

* * *

PREMIERE PARTIE Le hasard ( ou l'autrice complètement déjantée ) fait bien les choses

* * *

CHAPITRE n°1 : **_Mais keske c'est qu'ce biiiiïns ?

* * *

_**

« Où est Hee-chan ?

- Sûrement scotché à son portable dans votre chambre, comme d'hab. ! répond Quatre sans cesser de lire.

- Bah ouais... Me demande pourquoi je m'échine encore à poser la question... grommelle le jeune natté en se détournant.

Le garçon monte l'escalier menant vers la chambre qu'il partage avec Heero en se demandant quelle farce jouer au jeune Japonais, aujourd'hui.

Il ouvre la porte avec toute sa maîtrise de cambrioleur professionnel. Pas d'Heero en vue. Par contre, une voix, basse, douce mais rauque, et assez rythmée. Et cela ressemble à... Nan... Pas ici... Pas là... C'est impossible... Pas _ça_... !

Il s'avance silencieusement, jusqu'à l'origine de la voix.

Heero lui tourne le dos, torse nu dans petite la salle de bain annexe. Il tient quelque chose dans ses mains, que Duo ne peut pas voir. Quelque chose de flou et de légèrement scintillant semble couvrir son dos comme un voile, espèce de formes allongées et fines, que Duo a du mal à discerner.

« Pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi ne puis-je en parler à personne ? J'ai besoin de quelqu'un ! Je ne peux pas le trouver tout seul ! Un monde, c'est grand ! Il a pu aller n'importe où ! Laissez-moi en parler à quelqu'un ! Quelqu'un qui pourra m'aider à le trouver ! Si personne ne m'aide, je ne pourrais jamais le retrouver à moi tout seul ! Et la mission faillira ! Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi ce qu'il se passera si je ne réussi pas ! Il faut que quelqu'un m'aide à le retrouver ! J...

- Retrouver qui ?

Heero se retourne brusquement, envoyant voler quelque chose dans son dos le long d'une fine chaîne d'or. Quelle chaîne ? Heero n'a jamais eu aucun bijou, et d'ailleurs, il n'a rien autour du cou ! Quelle chaîne ? Et ces formes floues dans son dos, elles aussi disparues...

« Cela ne t... Tu as compris ce que j'ai dit !

- Bah oui ! C'est pas sorcier ! Ce n'est que de l'hébreu ! Je... oh merde...

Réalisant la gaffe qu'il vient de faire, Duo s'interrompt brusquement et pivote vivement sur ses talons en courant vers la porte.

Le bras d'Heero le retient par le poignet. Duo s'arrête aussitôt. Il n'a plus le choix. Fuir ne lui rapporterait rien. Ce serait inutile. Heero trouverait un moyen pour arriver à aborder le sujet. Ils le savent tous les deux. Résigné mais angoissant néanmoins un peu, Duo se retourne pour faire face à son colocataire.

Le Japonais le lâche puis tourne lentement autour de lui.

« C'est toi... murmure-t-il dans son dos. Bien sûr... Comment ne l'ai-je pas vu plus tôt ? C'est toi... Cet être que je recherche depuis tant de temps... Ça ne pouvait être que toi... Je t'avais sous les yeux et je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois que ce pouvait être toi... Alors que c'était parfaitement logique...

Le garçon glisse doucement sa main sous les vêtements de Duo, et la pose, légère, au milieu de ses omoplates. Le natté sent quelque chose parcourir ses reins, pour remonter ensuite.

Et lentement, elles viennent, répondant à l'appel. Il les sent venir.

« Nan ! Arrête !

Duo se dégage brusquement et serre son pull pour tenter de les faire à nouveau entrer. Il ne faut pas qu'elles sortent. Il ne faut pas... Surtout pas devant quelqu'un... Surtout pas devant Heero...

« Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'elles sortent ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Heero sourit légèrement.

« Tu as peur... ?

Heero avance vers lui, silencieux. Duo recule vers la porte sans quitter son compagnon des yeux, et tend discrètement la main vers la poignée.

« Pourquoi tentes-tu de fuir ?

- Je ne fuis pas.

- Alors pourquoi ta main tendue vers la poignée de la porte ?

Duo reste muet. Comment son ami peut-il voir à travers son corps ? A moins, tout simplement, qu'Heero n'invente ce qu'il dit en se basant sur la connaissance qu'il a de Duo. Ou à moins encore qu'il n'en soit lui aussi... ? Non. Impossible. C'est im-po-ssi-ble !

Le Japonais tend la main vers lui, paume ouverte vers le plafond.

« Viens.

Duo sent ses jambes s'activer, il s'avance vers Heero, trop rapidement pour lui qui ne veut que s'éloigner du garçon. Pourquoi ses jambes ne lui obéissent-elles plus ? Pourquoi répondent-elles à Heero, et non à lui, lui qui est pourtant leur maître originel ? Pourquoi ?

Il comprend soudain.

« Arrêtes ! Libère-moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Arrêêêttes !

Ses jambes s'immobilisent, et brusquement arrêté, Duo bascule et tombe sur le flanc. Heero s'approche de lui et le relève. Il se détourne ensuite, et sans un mot, regagne la salle de bain.

« Attends ! Heero !

L'adolescent s'arrête et se retourne.

« Comment... ?

Heero reste un moment sans parler, immobile, puis, toujours sans parler, revient vers Duo et se place dans son dos. Il pose ses mains sur ses omoplates, sous ses vêtements, doucement.

Duo sent à nouveau quelque chose de chaud, comme liquide mais pourtant souffle inexistant, descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, puis remonter, et se propager dans ses omoplates, puis son dos tout entier. L'ensemble de son corps enfin.

Et cette sensation, cet élément parcourant son dos, cette chaleur douce et puissante lui apporte un sentiment de bien-être qu'il n'a pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Depuis qu'il les cache, en fait... Il les sent revenir lentement, et il se sent bien. Si bien...

Il reprend soudain ses esprits.

« Naan ! Pas ça ! Arrête !

Duo tente de s'écarter mais quelque chose l'enveloppe soudain, quelque chose doux mais puissant, velouté, lisse. Et blanc. D'une blancheur éclatante, immaculée.

Il se recule vivement, et se heurte à Heero. Les bras de celui-ci se nouent autour de sa taille. Les mains du garçon se posent sur ses hanches, la droite sur le côté gauche de son bassin, la gauche sur le droit. La chaleur revient, plus intense se diffusant dans la partie supérieure de son corps.

Duo les sent grandir dans son dos, pousser, rapidement et lentement à la fois.

« Heero... S'il te plaît... Arrête... Je ne veux pas... Je ne les aime pas...

- Tu tiens tant que cela à mourir ?

- Non, bien sûr que non !

- Alors laisse-moi faire.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Je t'expliquerai. Après.

Les mains d'Heero appuient un peu plus sur ses hanches, et il les sent sortir entièrement et se déployer. Il en entend le bruissement, le choc sourd et soudain avec l'air, comme lorsqu'on borde une voile et que le vent s'engouffre brusquement dedans.

Un sentiment de bien-être envahit Duo aussitôt. Il inspire un grand coup, gonflant ses poumons. Pourquoi a-t-il attendu qu'Heero l'y contraigne pour les déployer ? Pourquoi a-t-... ?

Un bruit sourd interrompt le fil de ses pensées. Il ouvre les yeux sur cette chose blanche, sur sa prison solide et douce à la fois.

Sa cage se casse brutalement en deux, en un bruissement harmonieux. La chambre réapparaît petit à petit, tandis que les deux parois éclatantes de pureté s'écartent.

Il se retourne lentement vers Heero, redoutant la réaction de son ami à cette révélation plus qu'insolite.

« **AAAAAAH !** Mais... ! Tu... ! Aaaäh ! hurla de nouveau le garçon, sa voix partant dans les aigus.

- Tu parais surpris.

- Bah pas qu'un peu, oui !

Heero ne répond pas, se contentant de sourire doucement. Duo détaille son ami, stupéfait.

Incrédule, il fixe silencieusement les majestueux appendices, mythiques, du garçon.

Deux...

Comment dit-on, déjà ? Ah oui… !

Deux _ailes_.

* * *

( _à suivre…_ )

* * *

Et voilà, un chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, SVP ! J'ai besoin de vos critiques pour m'orienter correctement, et donc vous satisfaire ! Je ne suis pas contre quelques encouragements, également

Shin' (1x2)


	3. 1 II

_**Et voilou un nouveau chapitre **_

_**Vous avez droit à un Duo tout choupi tout kawaï qui sait plus trop où il en est, et même à un débat ( mais faut bien chercher ) sur la différence ( chuis balèze, hein ? ) **_

* * *

**Anna : **

Merci pr avoir prit la peine de reviewer! Tes encouragements me font plaisir...

Et merci pr m'avoir signalé l'erreur de catégorie, G maintenant remédié à cela, grâce à toi !

Bizzzzz, la suite tte chaude!

* * *

**Andromèda Ariès: **

Merci pr la revieeeeeeeeeew!

Si tu aimes tout ce ki est ange et démons, tu vas être servie! Et si tu vx, il y en a une très bien de Kineko sur ce thème; elle s'intitule "Je veux voler" , est également sur GW et bien mieux écrite que moi et magnifique

Tu découvriras le secret des ailes de Duo ds ce chap-là

J'espère que cette suite te plaira

Bisous et encoreemrci!

PS : La galaxie Andromède est sublime, t'as vrmt fait un bon choix !

* * *

Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

**Wing et Shinigami**

PREMIERE PARTIE

Le hasard ( ou l'autrice complètement déjantée ) fait bien les choses

CHAPITRE n°2 : **_Elle fume quoi l'autrice pour être défoncée comme ça ?_**

Deux _ailes_.

Deux magnifiques ailes largement déployées.

Blanches, immenses, immaculées, impressionnantes, presque irréelles. Et pourtant si **_vraies_**... !

Duo tend timidement la main vers l'une d'elles. Heero se tourne légèrement et étire son aile vers lui. Il ramène vivement sa main contre sa poitrine et recule. Heero sourit, amusé de sa réaction.

Il tend son aile jusqu'à frôler le visage de son compagnon avec une infinie douceur totalement hors de sa réputation de Perfect Soldier insensible et froid.

Duo lève lentement la main et effleure avec hésitation l'un de ces magnifiques attributs divins. Ceux-ci sont en plumes, mais pas comme ceux décrits dans les livres. D'immenses rémiges, chacune d'un bon mètre cinquante de long, et composées chacune de centaines de toutes petites plumes duveteuses. Douces, soyeuses, lisses. Tellement serrées et mêlées entre elles que l'on croirait ne voir qu'un immense dais blanc.

Duo passe sa main sur cette surface sans accrocs, appréciant la texture duveteuse de l'aile, le délicat velouté des plumes satinées et éclatantes. Sa main caresse une zone plus grande, et la seconde s'y ajoute rapidement. Quelle douceur...

Il avance lentement pour se rapprocher de cette aile immense et magnifique, tellement grande et large qu'elle pourrait l'envelopper d'un moelleux cocon de douceur sans problème.

Duo est soudain prit dans une tempête. Il rentre la tête dans les épaules et se contracte, essayant de lutter contre ce véritable tourbillon de plumes pour rester debout. Il s'immobilise soudain, doucement emprisonné dans un écrin velouteux.

Il ouvre lentement les yeux, pour se retrouver plongé dans une mer d'une éclatante blancheur immaculée. Il sourit. Heero aurait-il lu dans ses pensées ?

« Hee-chan... ?

- Haï.

Il sursaute en entendant la voix profonde de son compagnon tout près de son oreille. Il se retourne dans sa cage plumée, mais ne voit pas le garçon.

« Je ne vois rien. Ton aile me cache tout.

Les plumes caressent sa peau, lentement, avec douceur, tandis que l'aile se déroule autour de lui pour le libérer. Il retrouve soudain son indépendance.

Heero se tient derrière lui, un air espiègle sur le visage. Il secoue son aile plusieurs fois, sourdement, pour lisser les plumes et les remettre droite.

Mû par une brusque impulsion, Duo tend la main et enfouit ses doigts dans les rémiges soyeuses. Il ferme la main, tenant fermement mais doucement une poignée de plumes entre ses doigts. Il descend lentement sa main, sans desserrer ses doigts, les plumes chatouillent doucement sa paume plissée. Il ferme les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'est tellement doux...

« C'est agréable...

Heero sourit, et tend la main vers lui.

Il sent soudain quelque chose passer avec douceur sur lui, et pourtant hors de son corps.

Il sursaute et baisse les yeux sur la main d'Heero noyée dans les plumes d'une de ses propres ailes, lissant délicatement une plume du bout de deux de ses doigts.

« Je les avais oubliées..., murmure-t-il. Ça fait si longtemps...

- Mi-ange, mi-démon...

Gêné, Duo baisse les yeux sur son aile.

Noire à la naissance du fait de ses origines douteuses, s'éclaircissant progressivement en un doux dégradé néanmoins bien marqué, terminée à la pointe de ces rémiges par une note éclatante, d'une blancheur immaculée, elle lui arrive jusqu'à la cheville, et quelques plumes, plus longues que les autres vont même jusqu'à traîner légèrement par terre.

Heero emmêle doucement ses doigts aux plumes tout aussi soyeuses que les siennes.

« Elles sont belles... Et fragile, note-t-il lorsque son ongle casse une petite plume. Sans vouloir être méchant, commence-t-il en glissant ses prunelles bleutées vers celles, mauves, de son compagnon, tu es vraiment un imbécile. Tu as failli faire la plus grosse connerie de ta vie. Tu sais que tu aurais pu en mourir ?

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de vivre en sachant que je suis un enfant de péché ! s'écrie Duo en reculant. Tu crois que j'ai envie de vivre en étant ce que je suis ?

- Quelqu'un m'a dit, un jour, que les origines ne comptent pas, et que seule la nature, la personnalité de l'être est importante.

- Et bien ton ami avait faux.

- Dis-tu souvent des choses qui s'avèrent fausses lorsqu'il te faut les appliquer ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! s'énerve Duo en lui tournant le dos, les bras serrés autour de son torse. Tu es un ange, toi ! Entièrement. Pas un hybride ! Tu n'es pas... comme moi...

- Que de bêtises... Regarde...

Heero se tourne, lui exposant son dos. Il étire son aile droite vers le haut. Puis il attend patiemment.

Duo finit par tourner la tête, un peu, lentement. Il ouvre de grands yeux. C'est impossible... Pas... Naan ! Il se retourne entièrement, refusant de croire ce que ses yeux lui montrent.

« Je... Je peux... ?

- Vas-y.

Incrédule, Duo tend la main jusqu'aux plumes noires composant la naissance des grandes rémiges formant l'aile. Il effleure le plus délicatement du monde ces traces de la présence du Mal dans la nature même d'Heero.

« Comment... ? Nan pardonne-moi. Oublie ma question.

- Un de mes aïeuls était mi-démon. J'ai hérité du signe. La marque de fabrique, en quelque sorte. J'ai simplement eu la chance que ce ne soit visible que si je le voulais. Chance que tu n'as visiblement pas eue... ajoute-t-il doucement en se retournant pour faire face à Duo.

Celui-ci détourne la tête, la mine sombre. Qu'Heero fasse mention de ses origines ne lui plaît pas trop. Même s'il sait à présent qu'ils sont de la même essence. Il aurait préféré les oublier définitivement...

Il marche lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'y arrête, les bras serrés autour de son torse.

Deux bras se glissent doucement autour de sa taille après un petit instant, et Heero dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux en le serrant doucement contre lui.

« Pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- ... Pas grave.

Duo se retourne vers son ami sans chercher à se libérer de ses bras. Il se blottit contre lui, les avant-bras serrés contre sa poitrine, sa joue reposant sur le plat de l'épaule du Japonais.

Mais est-il vraiment Japonais ? Ou connaît-il tous les dialectes ? Peu importe. Ce n'est pas ce qui le préoccupe en ce moment.

Il a besoin de parler. Ces révélations si soudaines...

« Hee-chan ?

- Oui ?

- Ça change rien ?

- De quoi ? Que tu sois _bene elim_ ? Ou mi-démon ?

- Les deux...

- Bien sûr que non. Tu restes Duo. Même si ce n'est sûrement pas ton vrai nom. Je me trompe ?

- ...non...

- Quel est-il, ce nom si secret ? Ton vrai nom, je veux dire. Si tu veux bien me le dévoiler.

- Tu le connais déjà...

- Shinigami ?

- Oui... Toi ?

- T'as pas à chercher bien loin...

Duo fouille dans son esprit, cherchant tout ce qui a trait aux anges et qui est en rapport avec Heero. Il trouve enfin, et s'étonne de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

« Wing...

- Gagné.

- C'est logique... Tu es un Ange... Wing Aile... C'est si évident...

La main de Wing passe doucement sur son aile. La caresse est douce et affectueuse, chose étrange pour « Le Soldat Parfait » qu'« Heero » n'est plus, maintenant. Duo s'étonne un peu de cet excès de tendresse à son égard, tout en souhaitant qu'il se prolonge.

Personne n'a jamais été aussi gentil avec lui tout en connaissant ses origines. Wing est le premier à ne pas le rejeter du fait de ses antécédents familiaux et à être amical et même un peu câlin tout en sachant qui il est, ou plutôt ce qu'il est.

Les doigts de Wing s'enfoncent doucement dans ses plumes sans cesser leur mouvement qui s'avère d'un grand apaisement. La main remonte sur l'aile, élargissant son champ d'action. Shinigami frémit, et se tend un peu, instinctivement.

« Désolé.

La naissance des ailes est une zone très sensible, et quand même extrêmement intime dans le sens où c'est l'endroit où le corps se termine et laisse la place à leurs angélismes respectifs. Les anges ne se laissent toucher à cet endroit que par les Maîtres en signe de loyauté et d'allégeance, et aussi par leurs amours ou grands amis en signe d'affection et de confiance absolue. C'est une zone effroyablement fragile et délicate, que le moindre geste malhabile, même la plus légère griffure, peut blesser et/ou rendre très excessivement douloureuse.

C'est pour cette raison que Shinigami a demandé la permission avant de toucher la naissance de l'aile de Wing, et pour cela aussi qu'il a été extrêmement prudent et doux, faisant bien attention à toucher les plumes recouvrant l'os avec le plat de ses doigts.

La main redescend, continuant à caresser avec douceur les grandes ailes.

La seconde se glisse soudain sous les vêtements de Shinigami avec douceur, sans pour autant relâcher sa prise sur lui, et se pose entre ses omoplates, au milieu de ses ailes.

A nouveau cette sensation chaude et agréable le long de sa colonne vertébrale, de haut en bas, de bas en haut, de haut en bas, de bas en haut... Il sent quelque chose se réveiller lentement en lui, progressivement.

« Tu me fais quoi ?

- Chuuutt... Je te réveille... Laisse-toi faire...

Shinigami obéit et ferme les yeux pour profiter au maximum de cette sensation agréable au creux de son corps, se blottissant un peu plus contre Wing.

« Pourquoi c'est si long ?

- Tu les as réprimées trop longtemps et trop loin en toi. Tu n'aurais pas dû les enfouir si loin en toi, tu sais. Un peu moins d'un an encore et tu mourrais. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un baka...

- Toi aussi tu les as cachées, je te signale !

- Cachées, oui, mais premièrement, pas tout le temps, je sortais régulièrement pour les libérer, et deuxièmement, si moi je vous les ai cachées, toi tu t'es renié. Tu as renié ta nature même. Tu as renié tes ailes, et tu as failli en mourir.

Le natté reste muet. Wing n'a pas tort... Seulement...

Seulement il ne veut pas être ce qu'il est. Il ne s'aime pas. Il a honte de lui, de sa nature. Honte de son côté démoniaque. Alors il a essayé d'effacer ces traces qui l'accusent enfant de péché.

La main se pose doucement sur la poitrine de Shinigami, interrompant les interrogations de celui-ci. Wing fronce les sourcils, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

« Il est loin...

Shinigami est intrigué devant l'air contrarié de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui est loin ?

- Ton pouvoir. Tu l'as enfoui trop profondément en toi. Il est faible. Très faible. Presque éteint. Trop faible. Je n'arrive pas à la ranimer. Et je sais pourquoi. C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il en enlevant sa main et en forçant Shinigami a le regarder.

Le natté détourne le regard et se libère du bras autour de sa taille et de la main caressante posée sur son aile. Il se détourne et marche vers la porte en remontant ses ailes. La main de Wing le retient par le poignet.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas revivre ? Pourquoi te laisses-tu mourir sans rien faire, volontairement, consciemment ?

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Je suis bien avec vous ! Je ne veux pas vous perdre ! Je préfère ne pas vivre longtemps mais avec vous plutôt qu'avoir une longue vie sans vous !

- Mais tu ne nous perdras pas ! Moi, tu ne m'as pas perdu ! Si je te suis resté fidèle, que crois-tu que feront les autres ! Et même, tu n'es pas obligé de leur dire ! Tu nous l'as caché pendant quatre ans sans que personne ne s'en doute, même pas moi qui pourtant te cherche depuis des années !

- Je refuse de leur mentir à tous.

- Qu'as-tu fait pendant ces quatre ans ?

- Je croyais qu'elles finiraient par disparaître ! Et alors je ne vous aurais plus menti ! Vous ne l'auriez jamais su, et je ne vous aurais plus rien caché ! Mais tu les as fait réapparaître. J'aurais préféré que tu ne le fasses pas.

- Tu aurais voulu que je laisse mourir mon meilleur ami sans réagir ? J'aurais fini par le faire, de toute façon. Je dors dans la même chambre que toi, je te rappelle. Tu ne serais pas mort d'un seul coup, je te signale. Tu aurais dépérit, et j'aurais compris au fur et à mesure en te voyant t'étioler sans aucun signe de maladie. J'aurais ressenti quelque chose, et je t'aurais soigné. Tu as au moins eu la chance que je le fasse maintenant que nous sommes seuls au lieu de le faire devant tout le monde sur ton lit de mort ! Tu as le choix, maintenant ! Soit tu me laisse te ramener tout de suite, avec l'alternative de leur cacher ou de leur dévoiler, soit je le fais devant eux quand viendra ton heure, et tu n'auras plus le choix quant à cette éventuelle révélation. C'est à toi de décider.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me forcer à faire ce que je ne veux pas, tout ange que tu sois !

- Je ne te parle pas en tant qu'ange, en ce moment, mais en tant qu'ami qui s'inquiète pour toi !

Shinigami reste muet. Puis il dégage doucement son poignet et retourne lentement devant la fenêtre, les bras à nouveau serrés autour de son torse. Wing reste derrière lui, silencieux.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus..., murmure Shinigami. Je croyais que tout ça était fini, que... Je croyais... être redevenu un tant soit peu normal...

Un bras puissant se glisse doucement autour de sa taille, la main du second recommençant à caresser avec affection et grande douceur une de ses ailes.

Ce simple geste rassure Shinigami, apaise ses interrogations, ses remises en questions, ses multiples doutes et hésitations.

La voix grave de Wing lui parvient aux oreilles, et l'ange commence à lui parler d'une voix douce, réconfortante.

« Tu ne dois pas te considérer comme anormal. Tu as de grands pouvoirs, de grands dons. C'est plutôt une bénédiction, nan ? Pouvoir aider nos amis. Tu ne trouves pas ça avantageux ?

- Oui, bien sûr, mais… Nous n'avons pas le droit de leur faire savoir ; dans ce cas-là comment les aider ?

- ...

Shinigami soupire.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai. Mais l'amour ne vaut-il pas quelque dérogements aux règlements ?

- Toi ? Ne pas obéir aux règlements ? Mais où va le monde ! Nous sommes perdus !

Wing secoue la tête, et prend un air faussement sévère en donnant une claque sur le crâne de Shinigami.

« HEY !

- T'avais qu'à pas te moquer de moi, na !

C'est au tour de Shinigami de secouer la tête.

Décidément, Wing est vraiment différent d'Heero…

Un ange passe Puis Wing reprit la parole.

« Réfléchis un peu. Quatre. Quel lien a-t-il avec toi ?

- Comment se comporte-t-il avec toi ?

- J'espère être son meilleur ami, mais je ne suis pas sûr...

- Il est tout gentil, et il répond toujours à ce que je dis, même si ce sont des blagues plutôt...

- Graveleuses.

- Ouais, répond le fautif avec un sourire mi-coupable mi-goguenard.

- T'a-t-il jamais fait une remarque sur quelque chose que tu aies pu cacher, sur une révélation de quelque chose qui s'est passé longtemps avant ?

- ... Nan...

- Pour Trowa ?

- Il ne parle presque pas, comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

- Il ne parle peut-être pas beaucoup, ça, je te l'accorde, mais tu peux voir ses émotions.

- C'est vrai...

- Alors ?

- Alors je crois qu'il ne m'a jamais fait de réflexion sur mes blagues, ou tout ça... Je crois qu'il m'accepte comme je suis...

- Wufei ?

- Wu-man, lui... j'aurais trop peur de lui dire...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas perdre son amitié...

- Tu penses qu'il croirait que tu es faible parce que tu es _bene elim_ ? Je crois plutôt qu'il prendrait ça pour une preuve de puissance, non ?

- ... Peut-être, oui. Mais j'aurais trop peur de perdre son amitié ou sa confiance à cause de ça pour tenter la chose.

- Tu n'as pas perdu la mienne, pourquoi perdrais-tu la sienne ? Il te l'a accordé plus facilement que moi, mais pas de la même manière.

- Mais toi, ce n'est pas pareil...

- Je suis moins important, c'est ça ?

- Nan c'est pas ça ! Tu... !

- Je te taquine, Duo... ! Je blaguais. Je sais tout ça, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je veux dire, toi tu es comme moi. Un ange. Sauf que tu es plus pur que moi et q...

- Duo ne recommence pas avec ça. L'innocence de ton cœur est bien supérieure à la mienne.

- Je suis tout sauf innocent.

- Je l'avais remarqué depuis longtemps...

- Tu vois, même toi tu le reconnais !

Le bras se resserre doucement autour de se taille, et Wing dépose un petit bisou dans ses cheveux.

« Alors ? Wufei ?

- On se dispute tout le temps, il n'arrête pas de me crier dessus en me courant après avec son sabre...

- Il n'est pas le seul à te crier dessus en te courant après, non ? observe Wing d'une voix amusée qui laisse deviner de qui il parle ( ndla : Oui, on s'demande, **hein _Hee_-_chan_** ! Hee-koi : Hn… ) . Rappelle-toi... Qu'a-t-il fait lorsque tu as par erreur déchiré une page de son livre préféré en voulant faire un dessin dessus ?

- Il... Il m'a sourit avec de m'assommer avec et je suis parti en courant et il m'a couru après. Et quand il a réussi à m'avoir, il m'a plaqué sur le fauteuil en me chatouillant.

- Et c'était quand ?

- Il y a... Six ou sept mois… ?

- T'a-t-il fait une réflexion là-dessus, après cet épisode ?

- ... nan...

- Alors tu vois... Quatre t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir ; Trowa t'acceptera toujours comme tu es et t'aime bien, même s'il ne le montre pas ; Wufei t'apprécie ; et moi bah... Je suis Ange aussi, alors... ! Tu ne risques pas de nous perdre, Duo. Jamais. Tu devras me supporter toute ta vie.

- Si y a que ça...

Un sourire léger s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Shinigami.

Il sent à nouveau cette main douce se glisser sous ses vêtements, sans que l'autre ne cesse sa caresse apaisante sur son aile douce, pour ensuite se poser sur sa poitrine, lentement, sans précipitation. Puis cette sensation chaude et agréable au fond de son corps, enfouie au plus profond de lui-même, s'amplifiant lentement.

« Tu hésites encore.

Ce n'est pas une question, mais une constatation.

« Encore un peu, oui...

- Je ne peux rien faire pour toi dans ce domaine-là, je suis désolé. Je te dirais simplement _une_ chose. Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour, qu'un ami ne mérite ce titre seulement si l'on peut tout lui avouer sans peur.

Wing dépose un léger bisou sur la tempe de son compagnon ailé, puis desserre son bras et se dirige vers la salle de bains.

Shinigami reste à la fenêtre, les bras serrés autour de son torse.

La vérité, c'est qu'il a peur. Peur de se faire rejeter par ses amis à cause de sa différence. Peur de se faire rejeter par les seules personnes qui comptent pour lui à présent.

Mais d'un autre côté, il n'en peut plus de garder ce secret si lourd et de leur mentir à tous. De plus, à présent, il y a Wing. Il sait que son ami ne le trahira pas, du moins pas volontairement, mais s'il refuse, il le trahira dans le sens où il le soignera, et pour cela dévoilera tout à leurs camarades.

Et d'un troisième côté encore, lorsque Wing l'a appelé, il s'était senti si bien. Cette sensation agréable et chaude, à la fois intense et douce, et cette chose diffuse au fond de lui...

« Wing attends !

L'ange se retourne à l'appel, et n'a d'autre choix que de recevoir son compagnon dans ses bras. Shinigami se blottit contre lui.

« Réveilles-moi.

Wing sourit et noue doucement ses bras autour de la taille de son ami tout en déposant un léger bisou sur son front.

« Sage décision.

- Moi, toujours.

- Toi ? Toujours sage ?

- Ouaip !

- Vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd... Quoique, je suis pas sûr...

- Attends que j'aie retrouvé mes pouvoirs et tu vas voir toi !

- Je te signale qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse te réveiller. Tu as donc intérêt à être gentil avec moi.

- Monmeilleuretgrandamiàmoiquej'aimeetquej'adorepassionnémentàlafolied'amourpourtoujoursetàjamaisquepersonneilpourramefairechangerd'avisparcequetuesleplusdouéleplusbeauleplusgentilleplusmeilleurentoutetque... et que... je peux dire quoi après... ? Et que tu es le... le… le…

- C'est bon, je n'en demandais pas tant... l'interrompt Wing avec un sourire. Enlève ton haut. Que je puisse te réveiller. Faut que je voie ton centre. Le point où sommeille ton pouvoir, afin que je puisse l'éveiller. S'il n'est pas déjà éteint, rajoute-t-il plus bas.

- Ce serait grave ? s'enquit Duo. Je veux dire, s'il était mort ?

- Plus que tu ne le sauras jamais. Enlève ton pull et ta chemise et rassis-toi sur ton lit.

Shinigami obéit, enlevant pull noir et chemise blanche. Il se dirige vers son lit quand la voix de Wing le rappelle.

« Changement de programme, en fait. Il serait plus efficace que tu sois debout, pour ne pas gêner la circulation de ton pouvoir dans ton organisme. Viens là.

- Faut savoir ce que tu veux... ! le tance le garçon.

- Je suis un ange très indécis, réplique Wing du tac au tac.

Shinigami sourit et revient vers son ami, et celui-ci s'approche de lui jusqu'à pouvoir l'enfermer doucement dans ses grandes ailes.

Shinigami ferme les yeux et se contracte un instant jusqu'à ce que la main de Wing se pose sur sa joue avec délicatesse. Il rouvre les yeux sur le regard amusé et doux de son compagnon.

« Tu as peur ?

- C'est quand même impressionnant...

- Tu pourrais me faire pareil, si tu le voulais.

- Vraiment ?

- Huhu.

- Cela fait trop longtemps que je ne les ai pas laissé me régénérer, murmure Shinigami avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix en fixant son aile droite. Je ne sais plus m'en servir…

- Tu pourrais réapprendre à te manier, dit doucement Wing.

- Vrai ? demande le garçon avec une note d'espoir en relevant la tête, qu'il rabaisse aussitôt. Mais nan... Jamais personne n'acceptera de m'apprendre. Pas à moi. Pas vu ce que je suis.

- Duo... Arrête de faire une fixation sur ça. C'est vrai que c'est en toi. Tu n'y peux rien, tu auras toujours un côté démoniaque en toi. Mais regardes comment tu es ! T... !

- Ça me remonte beaucoup le moral, je te remercie... répond Shinigami d'une voix dure et sèche.

Shinigami se retourne, la mine sombre, et se libère doucement de l'écrin duveteux des ailes de Wing autour de lui avant de s'éloigner de son compagnon à grandes enjambées.

« Mais laisse-moi finir avant de partir ! Shin' ! Ecoutes-moi !

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir. Tu es plus jeune que moi, je te rappelle. Peut-être pas de beaucoup, mais plus jeune quand même.

- C'est faux. Dans ma couverture de pilote, c'est vrai que je suis plus jeune que toi de deux ou trois mois. Mais en vrai, en tant qu'anges, c'est l'inverse. Je suis plus vieux que toi, Shinigami. De trois mois exactement. Je suis né le jour de l'hiver. Te rappelles-tu ta date de naissance ?

- ... nan...

- Tu es né le jour du printemps. Tu es venu au monde – ou plutôt au ciel – à exactement minuit pile. Tu touchais les nuages à zéro heures, zéro minutes et zéro secondes. Tu es donc plus jeune que moi, et par la même, tu me dois le respect et un tant soit peu d'obéissance ( euh ça... ) Je te demande donc de m'écouter avant de partir. Après tu pourras te mettre en colère tout ton saoul. Mais écoutes-moi d'abord. S'il te plaît.

Shinigami reste silencieux, lui tournant le dos, à nouveau posté devant la fenêtre, ses bras enserrant une nouvelle fois son torse.

Il n'a pas tellement envie d'écouter ce que Wing a à lui dire. La première partie lui suffit amplement. Si le reste est comme ça aussi, inutile d'écouter ce qu'il se dit lui-même chaque jour.

« Ce que tu viens de me dire, Wing, c'est ce que je me dis moi-même tous les jours.

- Si tu me laissais finir, tu verrais que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Pas vrai que q_u_oi ? s'exclame Shinigami en se retournant brusquement vers lui. Pas vrai que **_quoi_** ? Pas vrai que je suis un monstre ? Pas vrai que je suis une erreur de la nature ? Pas vrai que je ne devrais même pas vivre ? Pas vrai que suis la plus abominable ignominie que la Terre ait jamais portée ? Pas vrai qu'on aurait dû me tuer à la naissance pour éviter que quelque chose comme moi ne grandisse et pourrisse tout ce qu'elle touch... ?

Il s'interrompt brusquement, en larmes, pour la bonne et simple raison que Wing, infiniment calmement, vient de prendre les poings serrés de son compagnon dans une de ses mains pour les poser sur sa propre poitrine, sa seconde main sous la nuque de Shinigami. Wing se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser dans les cheveux du garçon.

Garçon qui fond littéralement, soudain prit d'un immense tremblement qui s'étend à tous ses membres. Il se colle à Wing et les bras de celui-ci se referment autour de lui.

L'ange serre le natté contre lui, et une de ses mains recommence à caresser le haut de l'aile la plus proche de Shinigami. De son autre main posée sur l'arrière du crâne de son compagnon, Wing attire la tête de son ami dans son cou.

« Chhhhh... Làààà... Chhhhh... Je suis là... Calme-toi… Tout va bien… Je ne pars pas… Chhhhhhh... Calme... Ça va aller... Chhhhh... Ça va aller, tu verras...

Wing s'interrompt pour poser un léger baiser dans les cheveux de son ami, juste au-dessus de son oreille. Il commence lentement à le bercer, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière, sans cesser de lui murmurer des mots à la sonorité grave et douce qui apaisent le garçon en larmes dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé... Pardonne-moi... Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus... Je suis désolé...

- Chhhh... Ça va, c'est rien, c'est oublié... Chhhhhhh... Làààà... Du calme... Chhhhhhh... Tout doux... Je suis là... Chhhhhh...

Le garçon interrompt ses paroles par de petits baisers dans les cheveux odorants de son ami. Il n'arrête pas sa caresse douce sur l'aile soyeuse de son cadet, et continu également de le bercer.

« Il faut que tu saches, Shinigami, les démons ne sont pas Le Mal. Ils ont simplement été répudiés par Dieu, et vivent sous terre. C'est cette proximité avec les profondeurs de L'Enfer, et donc avec Le Diable, qui leur a valu la réputation de Fils du Mal. Mais ils ne sont pas méchants. Il y en a qui le sont, bien sûr, mais c'est comme partout. Il y a aussi des anges méchants, seulement ils sont trop lâches pour l'afficher et le font dans l'ombre, alors que les démons le font au grand jour. Mais les démons ne font qu'essayer de survivre sous terre, ils ne font de mal personne. S'ils sont réputés pour être noirs et malsains, c'est parce que le manque d'air pur et leur ensevelissement sous terre ont transformé leur apparence jusqu'à les rendre hideux. La laideur est toujours associée au Mal, tu sais. Les anges sont tous beaux car sensés être purs. Mais regarde-toi. Tu n'as jamais fait de mal à personne, tu es gentil, doux, joyeux, tu fais attention aux autres, tu essaies toujours de régler les conflits entre nous, dans le groupe. Tu n'arrêtes pas de nous dire que tu es pas mal, d'ailleurs !

- C'est justement pour compenser le fait que je sois si laid à l'intérieur... C'est pour essayer de me rassurer... Mais même cela, ça ne marche pas...

- Oh Duo... Tu n'es pas laid. Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu es beau, en dehors comme en dedans. Et gentil. Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses. Tu es bien plus résistant aux attaques que moi. Ton côté démon te confère de meilleures résistances faces aux attaques dites « noires ». Et ce même côté démon t'octroie de plus grands pouvoirs dans le sens où tu maîtrises également la magie dite « obscure ». Par exemple, moi, je suis un ange « blanc », parce que je ne connais pas cette magie-là. Quand tu sauras bien maîtriser tes pouvoirs, tu pourras même me tuer quand tu voudras, par exemple.

Shinigami se tend brusquement entre ses bras.

« Mais je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer !

- Je sais bien, Shinigami. C'est juste pour te donn...

- Alors pourquoi veux-tu que je te tue... ? Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal... Je suis si mauvais que ça pour que tu croies que je veuille te tuer... ?

Et sans prévenir, le garçon éclate en sanglots. Il est si mauvais que ça ? A ce point-là ? Même Wing le dit, maintenant. Même Wing a peur de lui, lui qui n'a aucune peur, lui le Soldat Parfait.

Il tente de s'écarter et de se libérer des bras de Wing. Il ne veut pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais étrangement, les bras de Wing resserrent autour de lui. Il gigote pour se libérer, mais l'étreinte se referme. Il force les bras de toutes ses forces, et finit par se libérer. Il se précipite dans la salle de bains, claquant la porte.

Il s'assoit dans le fond de la baignoire, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, essayant de se cacher derrière le rideau de douche en plastique. Il se relève soudain et fouille dans la petite armoire à glace placée au-dessus du lavabo. Il met la main sur une boîte de rasoirs. Il l'ouvre en déchirant carrément le carton, puis prend un rasoir. Il le balance sur le carrelage puis l'écrase brusquement avec son talon de chaussure.

Wing dresse l'oreille en entendant le bruit de plastique consciencieusement écrasé. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Shinigami va faire une grosse bêtise, il le sent. Finalement, le laisser seul pour qu'il se rende compte que tout ce qu'il dit est faux n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée que cela...

La lame ne lui résiste pas longtemps. Il la saisit entre deux doigts, et lève son poignet, faisant ressortir sa veine. Il lève la lame, la pose sur sa veine. Il ferme les yeux et d'un coup sec, transperce son poignet.

Il tombe à genoux, le visage inondé de larmes, le corps entier douloureux. Il se force, serrant les dents, à perforer son poignet droit, avec encore plus de douleur et une certaine difficulté. Il tombe sur le flanc, la respiration haletante, les yeux mi-clos, le corps entier comme transpercé de millier d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc.

Il sent son cœur s'affoler, la panique le gagne, mais en même temps le soulagement mais non ! ne pas mourir non je ne veux pas si je veux mais non le corps refuse il lutte il refait du sang, le liquide rouge coule en continu, sans s'arrêter, le corps s'affaiblit, le cerveau s'embrume et...

« NAAAAN !

Quelque chose le fait doucement basculer sur le dos. Puis quelque chose d'autre se pose sur ses poignets, entourant, recouvrant, ses blessures.

Wing pose ses mains sur les poignets perforés de son ami. Cela ne marche pas... ! La lame ancrée dans la chair du bras droit brise son pouvoir avant qu'il n'agisse, même sur le poignet gauche... ! Il retire vivement le bout de métal effilé, causant un spasme chez son ami. Le sang se met aussitôt à couler, abondamment. Il pose ses mains sur les poignets blessés. Rien. Il est trop troublé pour faire venir son pouvoir.

« Bon sang Shinigami aide-moi...

Il sent enfin son pouvoir affluer dans sa main. Il presse ses paumes sur les poignets blessés de son compagnon. Compagnon qui a brusquement un nouveau spasme plus violent que le premier, et qui pousse une espèce de râle étouffé, la poitrine musclée se soulevant de terre et se déployant afin que le cœur affolé puisse trouver l'air nécessaire à la production du liquide vital rouge si précieux.

Shinigami ouvre les yeux. Oh nan... Il est encore dans la salle de bains... Pourquoi n'est-il pas mort... ?

Une main se pose soudain sur sa joue avec douceur, alors qu'une voix tendue lui demande :

« Shinigami... Ça va ?

- ... nan... nan ça ne va pas. NAAAN ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ! Pourquoi as-tu sauvé la personne – la _chose_ plutôt – qui te dégoûte le plus au monde ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ! T'es-tu seulement demandé si moi je voulais rester sur Terre ! Si je voulais vivre ! T'es-tu seulement demandé ce que **_moi_** **je _voulais_** ?

Wing reste un instant stupéfié, de l'incrédulité sur le visage. Puis son regard se durcit.

« Pardonnez-moi d'avoir voulu sauver mon meilleur ami. Je ne savais pas que porter de l'affection à quelqu'un était considéré comme un crime. Je ne le referai jamais plus, cher Petit Maître. C'est promis.

Sur ce, il se relève et sort de la salle de bains sans un mot.

Shinigami reste à terre un instant, puis s'effondre à nouveau. Quel imbécile... Il enfouit son visage dans ses bras, et pleure. Il pleure sa honte, sa peur, sa culpabilité, et bien d'autres choses encore.

Il pleure un long moment, long moment où Wing n'est pas là pour le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter, long moment où l'absence de ce brun aux yeux bleu acier froid comme La Mort se fait énormément ressentir.

Il finit finalement par se calmer au point de pouvoir se lever et aligner deux pas. Il se relève alors et retourne dans la chambre en s'accrochant aux meubles.

Wing est devant la fenêtre, silencieux, immobile, bras croisés, ses lumineuses ailes blanches majestueusement repliées dans son dos avec élégance. Mais Shinigami sait qu'il est présent, qu'il n'est pas perdu dans ses pensées. Wing attend patiemment, peut-être une réaction de sa part.

Shinigami reste un instant silencieux derrière son compagnon. Il hésite, commence à tordre ses mains contre sa poitrine et à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Wing... ?

- Quoi ?

Le ton dur de l'ange bloque Shinigami qui sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se mord la lèvre pour se retenir.

« Wing s'il te plaît... Je... Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, seulement de me regarder. Juste me regarder. Une dernière fois. Avant que tu ne m'adresses plus jamais parole. S'il te plaît...

Il se tait, espérant que Wing réponde à sa demande, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre.

Après un temps de silence et d'immobilité, Wing se tourne lentement vers lui. Son regard se radoucit en voyant son ami si mal. Les yeux rouges, le visage inondé de larme, un air d'enfant perdu.

Shinigami le fixe un instant, silencieux. Puis :

« Merci... murmure le garçon avant de se retourner et de partir vers la porte en rentrant ses ailes.

Une barrière blanche s'oppose à lui, l'enveloppant doucement, puis le tire en arrière. Deux bras puissants s'enroulent autour de sa taille et le serrent contre Wing.

« Nan, ne pars pas...

- Tu ne veux plus me voir.

- Tu te trompes.

- Mais... !

- C'est oublié. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis moi-même passé par-là quand je l'ai appris. Ce n'est pas grave. Chhhhh...

Wing retourne doucement l'adolescent entre ses bras, de sorte que Shinigami lui fait face.

« Oh Shinigami...

D'une main douce, Wing essuie les larmes de son ami. Celui-ci fond en sentant cette main attentionnée passer doucement sur son visage, et éclate à nouveau. Wing le serre contre lui, et le garçon se blottit contre son compagnon.

« Je suis désolé... Je n'aur...

- Chhhhhh... Tais-toi, c'est oublié. Cela n'a aucune importance. Je comprends très bien ta réaction. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser d'être parti et de t'avoir laissé seul alors que tu as besoin de ma présence. Mais je... J'ai pas pu rester avec toi parce que... j'étais en colère que tu essaies de te tuer pour ton côté démoniaque. Ça ne mérite pas que tu t'ouvres les veines. J'étais en colère contre toi et... surtout contre moi. Et je te demande de m'excuser.

- On oublie tout. Il ne s'est rien passé. Je n'ai pas essayé de me tuer, et tu ne t'es pas mit en colère. D'accord ? tente Shinigami d'une petite voix aiguë d'enfant pleine d'espoir.

- D'accord Shinigami, répond l'ange d'un ton rassurant, la voix grave et belle.

Wing dépose un léger bisou dans les cheveux de son ami.

« Je crois qu'on va remettre l'Eveil à plus tard. Pour le moment, je vais te demander de dormir.

- Je ne peux pas dormir par commande, proteste d'une voix faible Shinigami.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça...

La main de Wing se porte sur ses reins. Il sent cette sensation douce et chaude à nouveau. Ses yeux le picotent et se ferment malgré lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait... ? demande-t-il d'une voix déjà pâteuse.

- Chuuu... Dors bien, Shinigami. Je veillerais sur toi. Fais de beaux rêves, petit Dieu de la Mort...

Wing se penche pour déposer un léger baiser sur le front de son ami, accrochant ses yeux entrouverts et un peu vitreux. Il lui sourit d'un air rassurant, puis appuie sa paume sur sa colonne vertébrale en remontant son dos. Shinigami a un grand frisson en soupirant profondément, soudain détendu.

Et s'écroule.

Wing le rattrape et le porte jusqu'à son lit. Il le couche avec douceur, lui enlève rapidement son pantalon, le recouvre de sa couette avec attentions puis s'assoit doucement au bord du lit. Sa main s'échappe vers le front de son ami profondément endormi pour caresser tendrement les fins fils d'or composant la frange rebelle du garçon.

« Enfin te voilà... Cet être que je cherche depuis tant de temps... C'était toi, et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte... Quel imbécile je fais... Mais je t'ai enfin retrouvé... Nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer... Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends ça...

Il se penche et dépose un léger baiser sur le front de son ami.

« 'ro... ?

- Chuuu... Dors, petit Ange.

Shinigami/Duo grogne, puis remue et se calfeutre dans sa couverture. Wing/Heero sourit. Encore un peu de temps, et il pourra enfin être lui-même. Enfin...

* * *

(_ à suivre… _)

* * *

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Ça mérite une suite ? 

Bisous à tous et à toutes

Shin'


	4. 1 III

**Me revoilà !! Là, quelques révélations, et pis… la deuxième partie qu'est lancée… !! Accrochez-vous !!**

* * *

**Réponse à la review de Lolie :**

Merci de ta review, franchement ! Oui, la suite sera longue à venir. mais elle viendra, je te le promets ! je finirais cette fic !!

Mes deux formidables bêtas, comme tu dis, ont eu des pb d'orga ( j'en fais d'ailleurs partie lol ) et ainsi n'ont donc pu poster... Mais ceci est reglé, grâce à la nouvelle version d'MSN !! Vive les dossiers partagés lol

Je te remercie de ta review, et m'excuse sincèrement pour tout mon retard !! SUMIMASEN !!!

* * *

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Wing et Shinigami**

* * *

PREMIERE PARTIE Le hasard ( ou l'autrice complètement déjantée ) fait bien les choses

* * *

CHAPITRE n°3 : **_C'est quoi c'délire ? _**

Le réveil se fait calme et agréable. Il est blottit dans son lit, sa couette remontée sur son nez, bien au chaud. Quel drôle de rêve... Heero, un ange... Absurde. Pourtant, tout avait été si vrai...

Un bruit bien connu l'aide à se réveiller plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il se tourne lentement vers l'origine du bruit, pour voir le dos d'Heero, penché sur son portable. Celui-ci arrête de taper et se tourne vers lui.

« Salut, murmure Duo en souriant.

- Salut, répond son ami avec un sourire.

- Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur, remarque doucement Duo à voix basse.

- Plutôt, oui, admet son compagnon sur le même ton. Bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé, affirme Duo avec un sourire en s'étirant.

- Comme un chérubin, plutôt, non ?

Duo tique légèrement. Un chérubin ? Pourquoi un chérubin ? Il s'assoit en tailleur, puis regarde Heero, qui le regarde également, silencieux, son visage calme un brin joyeux, chose que Duo n'avait encore jamais.

« Heero ?

- Oui ? répond l'interrogé en levant un sourcil.

- J'ai fait un rêve étrange, cette nuit, et je me demandais si… Enfin… J'ai rêve que t...

Il s'interrompt, étonné par le comportement plus qu'anormal de son compagnon. En effet, Heero ferme les yeux et baisse la tête en souriant. Il se lève ensuite et avance vers lui, s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce pour se retourner tout en enlevant son tee-shirt.

Duo le regarde, intrigué. Pourquoi Heero se déshabille-t-il ? Il se lance dans la carrière de gogo-danceur, maintenant ? Il ne savait pas qu'Heero avait des penchants pour devenir strip-teaseur après la guerre, mais après tout c'est sa vie pas la sienne et pis vu comment il est bâti, il peut bien se le permettre, mais personnellement il… Enfin bon, bref… Toujours est-il qu'Heero est maintenant torse nu devant lui. Mais est-il si nu que ça ?

D'étranges formes naissant dans son dos, au niveau de ses omoplates. Elles grandissent rapidement, et touchent bientôt le sol. Elles prennent soudain consistance, et, de floues, deviennent plumées, lumineuses, élégantes. Heero les déploie autour de lui puis tourne la tête vers Duo, sans bouger le reste de son corps, un léger sourire aux lèvres, un éclat espiègle dans le regard.

Le natté se lève et avance vers « Heero ». Il effleure délicatement la grande aile blanche du bout des doigts, intimidé par tant de magnificence.

« Alors ce n'était pas un rêve... C'est vrai... Tu... Toi aussi... Tu es Wing...

Duo se mord la lèvre, écarquille les yeux, et un sourire se dessine lentement sur ses lèvres roses. Lentement, il s'approche de Wing, et presque avec hésitation, se glisse dans ses bras. Le brun ne le repousse pas, bien au contraire. Il referme doucement ses bras autour du corps svelte du natté, et le serre avec retenue contre lui. Une unique et petite larme coule sur la joue de Duo. Wing la chasse d'un doigt et dans les cheveux châtain doré de son ami, esquisse un sourire.

« Je me croyais tout seul depuis si longtemps... ! Et savoir que toi aussi... ! Je ne suis plus tout seul...

Wing sourit devant la voix tremblante d'émotion de son compagnon, et le resserre doucement son étreinte autour de lui, déposant de légers baisers dans ses cheveux parfumés. Duo place les mains sur ses épaules et dépose un petit baiser sur sa joue.

« Cela fait du bien de savoir qu'on n'est pas anormal...

- Tu n'as jamais été anormal.

Duo reste silencieux. Wing reprend la parole après un moment.

« Tu es réveillé, mais es-tu prêt à t'Eveiller ?

- Avec toi ?

- Oui.

- Alors oui.

- Ta rapidité à accepter me surprend un peu, je t'avoue.

- Je ne suis plus tout seul.

- Te rappelles-tu la journée d'hier ?

- Pas tout, désolé... Je me rappelle que... tu as essayé de m'éveiller mais j'hésitais, alors tu n'as pas pu. La dernière chose dont je me rappelle c'est... Ta main dans mon dos et le sommeil, et tes paroles... _Dors bien Shinigami. Je veillerais sur toi. Fais de beaux rêves, petit Dieu de la Mort. _Et puis après je me suis endormi, je crois... Au fait, c'est toi qui m'as couché ?

- Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse au milieu de la chambre ?

- Nan c'est pas ça ! Je voulais juste te remercier.

- Pas de quoi.

Ils restent un instant silencieux, puis Wing demande :

« Tu voudrais bien les faire sortir ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Il faut qu'elles soient présentes pour que je puisse t'Eveiller.

Duo acquiesce puis s'écarte doucement de Wing. Il se campe solidement sur ses jambes, puis retourne le peu de Pouvoir qu'il maîtrise encore vers l'intérieur de son corps, et les appelle.

Tout d'abord il ne les sent pas, puis elles répondent à l'appel. D'abord lentement et avec quelques réticences, puis plus volontiers. Il sent un air nouveau emplir ses poumons. Il inspire un grand coup, bloque sa respiration, puis expire longuement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien...

Il sent soudain une caresse douce sur lui. Il n'ouvre pas les yeux, profitant de la main presque tendre sur son aile. Wing est bizarre en ce moment. Enfin, bizarre par rapport à son comportement habituel. Il est doux et affectueux, il sourit, lui accorde des caresses réconfortantes et des baisers rassurants à profusion, lui qui semblait si avare de cela deux jours avant à peine.

« Pourquoi ce nouveau comportement, Wing ?

- Justement parce que je suis Wing.

- Je ne... te comprends pas...

- Heero est insensible, Heero est froid, Heero est Le Soldat Parfait. Wing est un ange, Wing est joyeux, Wing est l'opposé d'Heero. Heero vivait près de Duo, Wing a retrouvé Shinigami.

- Alors voilà tout le mystère... Tu m'as retrouvé. C'est ça, hein ? C'est moi ?

- Oui.

- Comment est-ce que moi, je peux être la raison de ton comportement alors que je ne savais même pas que tu étais Ange ?

- Je vais t'expliquer. Viens.

Wing tend le bras et attire Shinigami vers son lit. Le natté s'assoit en tailleurs alors que Wing s'installe par terre, à un ou deux mètres du lit. Le garçon fait mine de le rejoindre sur la moquette, mais Wing l'en empêche, avec douceur et fermeté.

« Nan, reste où tu es. J'ai plusieurs choses à t'expliquer. Tout d'abord, pardonnez-moi le manque évident de respect que j'ai effectué à votre égard.

Wing se lève, puis met le genou droit à terre et baisse la tête, le poing droit serré posé sur son cœur.

Stupéfait, Shinigami observe un moment son compagnon prosterné devant lui. Finalement, il se lève et s'agenouille devant son ami. Celui-ci ne bouge pas, parfaitement immobile. Shinigami prend doucement son menton dans sa main et lève son visage vers lui. Wing se laisse faire docilement, mais fuit son regard. Intrigué, Shinigami tente plusieurs fois de capter ces yeux bleus si particuliers, sans succès. Wing ne parle toujours pas, tel une statue.

Shinigami finit par s'inquiéter et s'énerver un peu de ce comportement si anormal.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me regarder... ! Tu es en colère ? Et pourquoi tu reste immobile, agenouillé devant moi ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous regarder.

- Pourquoi ? Et d'où vient ce vouvoiement !

- Je me dois de vous démontrer le respect qui vous est dû, cher Petit Maître.

- Quel respect ? Et pourquoi m'appelles-tu Petit Maître ?

- Je suis à vos services. Je vous dois allégeance et soumission. Je vous suis dévoué, et combattrai pour vous jusqu'à la mort. Votre nomination de Petit Maître, car je suis sous votre autorité. Vous êtes mon maître, Petit car d'autres sont plus puissants que vous.

- Mais arrêtes avec tes _vous_ ! Et regarde-moi ! Comment faire pour que tu sois naturel ! Je ne veux pas de larbin, je veux un ami !

Shinigami fait la grimace aussitôt sa phrase finie.

« Désolé. Excuse-moi pour le « larbin ». Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui m'obéit. Je veux quelqu'un qui soit naturel avec moi, quitte à ce que l'on ait des prises de bec sévères.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Vous avez le droit de penser et de dire ce que vous voulez de moi.

- Mais Wing... ! C'est moi ! C'est Sh... Duo ! C'est Duo ! Tu te rappelle ! Ce Baka d'Américain sans cervelle toujours occupé à parler à tors et à travers ! C'est Duo ! Je n'ai pas changé en cours de route. Tu te souviens ?

Silence.

« Réponds-moi !

- Je me rappelle parfaitement de vous, Petit Maître.

- Mais cesse de m'appeler Petit Maître, et arrête aussi ce vouvoiement !

- Je suis à tes ordres.

- Arrêtes aussi de dire ça ! Je... ! Arrêêêêteuuuuuh !

Shinigami reste silencieux un moment, cherchant un moyen de faire revenir Wing à la raison. Il trouve soudain.

« Tu es à mes ordres, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Tu dois faire tout ce que je te dis ?

- Absolument tout. Le moindre souhait, je l'exaucerai.

- Alors, je t'ordonne d'être naturel avec moi. Je t'ordonne de cesser de me vouvoyer, de me regarder quand tu me parles, même quand tu ne me parles pas d'ailleurs, si tu en as envie, tu me regarde, je t'ordonne de... de... de te relever et d'arrêter de te prosterner devant moi. Je t'ordonne d'agir comme un ami. Et je t'ordonne d'appliquer ces ordres vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Compris ?

- Oui Maîtr...

- NAN !

- Oui Cher Petit Baka.

Shinigami éclate de rire, et relève son compagnon. Ils restent un moment silencieux à se fixer, puis Wing détourne les yeux.

« Je vais t'expliquer. Mais pas ici. On va sortir. Viens ici.

Wing l'entraîne vers la grande fenêtre. Il l'ouvre et passe de l'autre côté, sur le petit parapet. Il tend la main à Shinigami qui se recule.

« Mais t'es malade ! Je saute pas, moi ! Et puis tout le monde va nous voir !

Wing sourit.

« Premièrement, on ne va pas sauter, et deuxièmement, personne ne nous verra. Je suis invisible.

- Mais je ne sais pas faire, moi.

- Je te le ferais. Alors ? Tu viens ?

- Mais... Je ne sais pas voler... Je ne sais plus...

- Je te porterai.

- Tu as réponse à tout, comme ça ? C'est pas bien, tu commence à me piquer mon rôle de joyeux drille !

- Je n'oserais jamais, Petit Maître, réplique Wing en s'inclinant.

- Mais arrête avec ton histoire de Petit Maître !

- Je voulais juste te faire marcher, répond Wing d'un air espiègle.

Shinigami reste un moment éberlué par le ton de son ami. Puis un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Wing se penche brusquement vers lui, lui prend la main et le tire vivement à lui. Il l'enserre de ses bras, puis se retourne. Il lance un regard à Shinigami immobile dans ses bras car surprit par le geste de Wing. Celui-ci resserre un peu ses bras sur son compagnon, puis plonge vers le sol. Shinigami s'agrippe à Wing en poussant un cri d'effroi.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Les ailes de Wing se déploient autour de lui. Il y a une brusque secousse, brutal appel d'air qui les fait remonter d'un mètre. Shinigami s'accroche à Wing. L'ange bat des ailes, d'abord doucement pour habituer son ami, puis de plus en plus puissamment. Ils s'élèvent doucement dans les airs, les grandes ailes blanches frappant le vide avec force.

« Ouvre les yeux, conseille Wing d'une voix douce.

- Nan... !

- Je te tiens, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Sûr... ?

- Oui.

Lentement, toujours avec quelques réticences, Shinigami ouvre les yeux. La ville défile sous ses yeux émerveillés, déployant de véritables trésors de couleurs, comme pour l'impressionner.

« Waaahôôôô

- Beau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Magnifique...

Wing se rapproche du sol, pour finalement se poser sur un toit. Les deux garçons s'accroupissent pour observer les rues animées. Shinigami suit avec amusement les petites péripéties quotidiennes des passants.

Une idée lui vient soudain à l'esprit. Ils allaient jouer...

« Wing ?

- Oui ?

- Personne ne nous voit, ne ?

- A part nous-mêmes, non.

- Aaaaah... ! Je reviens !

Shinigami se laisse glisser sur le toit, se rattrapant à la branche d'un arbre d'où il descend ensuite avec souplesse. Il louvoie avec agilité entre les gens, jusqu'à trouver un monsieur isolé. Il s'avance, puis soulève le chapeau de l'homme, le laissant tomber à terre. Il se baisse, gardant un doigt sur le couvre-chef. L'homme se penche, ramasser son chapeau. Mais celui-ci fuit sa main ! Il réessaie, plusieurs fois, sans succès. Il commence à grommeler dans sa barbe. Le chapeau se soulève soudain, bien droit, avant de se reposer sur sa tête. L'homme en reste figé. Depuis quand les chapeaux ont-ils une volonté propre ? Et la faculté de bouger eux-mêmes ? Il retire vite fait son chapeau et le tient à bout de bras tout en repartant. Où se trouve le psy le plus proche, déjà ?

Shinigami le regard s'éloigner en riant, tout fier de son coup.

« Tu es méchant avec ce pauvre homme... Il ne t'avait rien fait.

- Justement, répond-il à Wing en cherchant des yeux une autre proie. Aaaaaaaaaaaah... !

* * *

Une heure après, Wing observe, amusé, son compagnon jouer encore un tour à une malheureuse dame bien mal en veine de tomber sur un Shinigami à l'état d'esprit très joueur et qui plus est invisible.

Finalement il décide le stopper, un parce qu'il doit s'expliquer, et deux pour soulager ces pauvres gens qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne.

Il descend souplement de son perchoir et s'approche doucement de son ami. Il se baisse pour le prendre dans ses bras et s'envole sans lui laisser le temps de dire « ouf ! » . Le garçon se tend et s'accroche à lui, étouffant un cri dans son torse. Puis :

« Wing ! C'est pas sérieux !

- Parce faire croire à de pauvres vieux qu'ils deviennent fous, c'est sérieux, peut-être ?

- Bah vi !

- Shinigami... soupire l'ange.

- Wing... réplique le garçon en imitant son ami.

- Fais gaffe ou je te lâche.

- J't'adôre !

- Y a intérêt !

Shinigami sourit.

« Tu sais, je préfère Wing à Heero, confie-t-il.

- Je sais.

- Aux autres aussi tu vas leur montrer Wing ou ce sera qu'entre nous ?

- Si tu leur montre Shinigami, je leur montre Wing. Mais si jamais on le fait, sache qu'en aucun cas il ne faut qu'ils sachent nos noms, nous devons rester Duo et Heero pour eux, mêmes s'ils nous sont chers.

- Pourquoi tu nous as emmenés ici, Wing ? demande le natté en changeant brusquement de sujet, tiquant en apercevant les arbres qui se rapprochent d'eux.

- J'ai beaucoup de choses à expliquer à un certain Petit Maître.

- Wing je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas de ce titre.

- Pourtant il est ton nom, ton identifiant angélique.

- Wing je... Pose-moi par terre s'il te plaît.

Sentant un besoin assez flou chez son ami, l'ange obéit sans demander d'explication, se posant avec doucement entre les arbres, veillant à ne pas emmêler ses ailes aux branches, ce qui serait non seulement très long à défaire, mais également très douloureux. Il pose les pieds de Shinigami par terre, le redressant doucement à la verticale, puis attend, silencieux.

Shinigami demande ses ailes ; elles apparaissent lentement. Il les referme autour de lui, comme un cocon ; de lui ne subsiste maintenant plus qu'un cocon sombre et une longue natte vieil or. Son identifiant angélique... Lui, Ange... Sornettes que cela...

« Non, Shinigami. Ton cœur est pur, tu es Ange, et tu es un ange.

- Moi, pur ? Tu es aveugle... Il suffit de me voir pour savoir au premier coup d'œil que je suis tout sauf pur.

- Shinigami... C'est faux, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Les apparences sont trompeuses. Tes ailes sont sombres, c'est vrai. Tu as du sang de démon, c'est vrai. Tu es gentil, doux, aimant, drôle, rieur, affectueux, attachant, tendre, c'est vrai. Ce que tu crois signe de saleté n'est là que pour repousser ceux qui veulent profiter de ton cœur trop tendre d'enfant parfois naïf. Ton côté démoniaque te protège de ceux qui n'attachent d'importance qu'aux apparences, ne laissant près de toi que ceux qui sont prêts à chercher plus loin la personnalité véritable de la personne. Comme tu l'as fait toi avec Heero.

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Si. Heero s'était caché sous un mur de glace, et malgré cela tu as cherché à le connaître. Ton mur de glace à toi, ce sont tes ailes sombres. Moi je ne vois en elles qu'une protection. Protection qui t'est indispensable, du fait de ton caractère parfois trop confiant. Moi je n'ai pas ta protection, mais mon cœur est un peu plus fermé que le tien, je me méfie plus de ceux qui viennent vers moi tout gentils. Toi ton cœur est resté trop pur pour ce monde, et d'autres personnes moins innocentes peuvent en profiter allègrement.

- ... Tu... Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- I run, I hide but I never lie...

Le garçon se tourne lentement vers son compagnon, et tête baissée, toujours avec cette même lenteur, avance vers lui. Le laissant s'approcher à son rythme, Wing ne bouge pas, se contentant d'ouvrir les bras pour les refermer sur son protégé lorsque celui-ci se blottit contre lui.

Le natté se musse contre son compagnon, se serrant contre lui à l'en faire tomber. Ce que Wing vient de lui dire... C'est les plus belles choses qui lui ont jamais été destinées, les plus belles paroles. Et mieux encore, il sait que Wing le pense. Il n'est pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme de mentir, surtout pas à propos de sujets aussi importants que celui-ci.

Wing enferme délicatement son ami dans ses ailes. L'étreinte des ailes d'un Ange est quelque chose de très sécurisant. En effet, dans le périmètre des larges rémiges immaculées, la magie protectrice de l'ange veille à l'égide des personnes qui s'y trouvent, volontairement ou pas.

Shinigami soupire doucement dans le cou de son compagnon. Oui, décidément, Wing est beaucoup mieux qu'Heero, même si le hacker congelé a un certain charme plutôt... attirant, oui, c'est le mot, presque fascinant de mysticisme...

Il n'a encore jamais connu l'étreinte d'un Ange, et il s'avère que celle-ci est bien différente de celles d'une personne « normale ».

Une voix grave et tendre le ramène à la réalité. Il tend l'oreille, écoutant le rythme d'une mélodie apaisante.

« _Anges de lumière bénits _

_Quand le jour s'éteint nous mourrons _

_Pour redevenir poussière _

_Quand la nuit s'éteint nous devenons _

_Formes de Poussière _

_Anges de la nuit maudits_

_Quand la nuit s'éteint nous mourrons _

_Quand le jour s'éteint nous redevenons _

_Formes de Poussière_

_P... _

- _Pourquoi cet interdit si mystique entre nous _

_Pourquoi cette loi si injuste envers vous _

_Moi quand je te vois _

_J'ai envie d'aimer les cieux entiers _

_Moi quand je te vois _

_Je veux devenir ange des nuits pour l'éternité._

- Tu t'en souviens.

- … »

Oui, Shinigami s'en souvient, de cette chanson. Il ne sait pourquoi, car il ne l'a jamais entendu. Pourtant il la connaît par cœur et l'aime, comme si elle avait été gravée dans son cœur dès son premier jour sur les nuages blancs de pureté du Royaume des _bene elim_.

« Wing, pourquoi je connais cette chanson alors que je suis sûr de ne l'avoir jamais entendu ?

- C'est une longue histoire.

- J'aime les romans, raconte-moi, demanda Duo d'une voix douce. S'il te plaît.

- Si tu veux.

Resserrant ses bras autour du garçon et déployant ses ailes, l'ange décolle au milieu des arbres. Instinctivement, Shinigami s'agrippe à lui comme une liane, enroulant bras et jambes autour de la taille fine de son ami. Celui-ci loge une de ses mains dans les reins de son compagnon et place l'autre sur sa nuque pâle pour le soutenir sans qu'il se fasse mal au dos, l'accotant comme un jeune enfant.

Shinigami sent et entend l'air siffler à ses oreilles et renvoyer ses cheveux sur son visage. Il ouvre lentement les yeux, rassuré par le soutient ferme et doux que Wing exerce sur lui, pour se retrouver plongé dans un débardeur vert kaki, vêtement préféré de l'ex Soldat Parfait. Il tourne la tête, lentement pour ne pas faire mal à Wing, afin de pouvoir apprécier le paysage défilant à bonne allure sous ses yeux engrangeant des trésors de verdure.

« Wing ? Nous sommes loin de chez nous, là...

- Non, pas tellement. Nous sommes à moins de trois kilomètres.

- ... C'est beau... Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Oui... J'ai trouvé un bel endroit que personne ne soupçonnerait, un paysage de film féerique...

- Ça a l'air magnifique d'après tes dires...

- Ça l'est réellement... D'ailleurs, nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

Se concentrant de nouveau sur la forêt imposante sous lui, Shinigami s'aperçoit que Wing a entamé son atterrissage, descendant en douceur, se rapprochant lentement du sol, vers une espèce de petite clairière bien placée par l'autrice L'ange se pose souplement au sol, s'empressant aussitôt de déposer son compagnon légèrement étourdit sur la terre ferme. Observant avec étonnement son nouvel environnement, Shinigami sent des mains agréablement tièdes cacher ses yeux et un grand corps se presser doucement contre le sien par derrière.

« Coucou qui c'est ? susurre une voix enjôleuse à son oreille.

- ... Hum... Miss Sangsue du Soldat Parfait Heero Yuy ?

- Tu tiens à mourir, toi...

- Non, juste à jouer !

Habilement le garçon se libère des mains qui l'aveuglent pour se tourner rapidement vers son ami afin de se jeter avec entrain sur, devinez quoi ? ... un ange inexistant... de l'air. La chute se serait avérée douloureuse si seulement deux bras puissants ne l'avaient pas retenu et posé à terre avec douceur avant que les mains d'un jeune brun décidément très joyeux aujourd'hui ne commencent à malaxer avec adresse les flancs sensibles d'un natté plié de rire sur l'herbe tendre et s'esclaffant à en pleurer en tentant vainement d'échapper à la torture. Wing arrête finalement, répondant tardivement aux supplications désespérées et, pour certaines – toutes en fait –, incompréhensibles du garçon. Celui-ci reprend son souffle avant de rouler sur le dos. Un sourire amusé et satisfait répond à son regard heureux. Il tire brièvement un petit bout de langue rose à son compagnon ailé avant d'haleter péniblement une phrase.

« Je... te... crotte,... Wing-chan... Pfiouù...

Un sourcil mi-interrogateur mi-perplexe se hausse.

« _Wing-chan_ ? répète le piaf d'un air dubitatif.

- Cela te plaît pas ?

- Dans l'optique que Wing est mon identifiant angélique, j'avoue ne pas trop vouloir avoir de surnom à sa base. De plus, les Maîtres ne seraient pas trop d'accord non plus.

- C'est qui, les Maîtres, Hee-chan ?

- Ce sont des anges de rangs supérieurs aux nôtres qui ont pouvoir sur nous. Nous sommes en quelque sorte sous leurs ordres. Sauf que toi c'est particulier.

- Pourquoi Hee-chan ?

- ... Pas ici. Viens.

Tendant la main à son ami, Wing le redresse, avant de le guider dans la forêt. Ils n'ont pas longtemps à marcher, parvenant rapidement à des rochers pierreux de sinistre apparence.

« Suis-moi. N'aie pas peur, c'est facile.

Le voyant rentrer ses ailes Shinigami fait de même, avant de se glisser à la suite de son aîné dans une fissure large d'un rocher brunâtre. Il sent des poignes fermes et légères sur ses hanches, signe qu'Heero le tient. Il se laisse tomber hors de la lézarde, atterrissant souplement sur ses pieds.

Brusquement aveuglé par la soudaine obscurité du lieu, le natté reste immobile, tentant de percer le voile sombre ne lui permettant que de deviner les contours de sa situation. Ses yeux s'habituant enfin à la lumière, il peut constater qu'il se trouve avec Heero dans une sorte de grotte courte débouchant sur une brusque source de lumière, éblouissante au loin.

« Tu vois ? Allons-y alors, poursuit Heero après que son camarade eût acquiescé.

Duo suit le brun, regardant tous les petits détails de la grotte au passage.

C'est un beau lieu, c'est vrai, Hee-chan a raison...

« Attention à tes yeux, prévient Heero.

En effet la lumière dehors devient éblouissante, et Duo plisse les yeux pour en filtrer l'intensité avec ses cils longs. La main d'Heero sur son poignet le tirant doucement en avant, il suit le mouvement, plaçant un bras devant ses yeux pour les protéger de la trop forte intensité lumineuse. Ils avancent lentement, guidés par Heero qui a l'air bien sûr du chemin à prendre sans risques et permettant, de plus, une avancée assez rapide et aisée.

« Regarde.

Obéissant à l'injonction doucement ordonnée, le natté abaisse son bras, découvrant le décor.

« C'est beau...

Devant lui, un paysage de dessin animé, merveilleux, digne des plus grands films à l'eau de rose. L'herbe mi-longue vert tendre, un vaste plan d'eau cristalline alimenté par une mince cascade formée par ce qui lui semble être une ancienne coulée de lave fossilisée, des arbres partant de chaque côté du lac en demi-cercles harmonieux, grands, touffus et bien verts, des fleurs largement ouvertes à la brise légère et parfumée, emplissant tout l'espace de senteurs magiques et suaves. Le Paradis sur Terre.

« Oh God... C'est magnifique.

Et par delà cette beauté si douce, la sérénité, le calme, la tranquillité absolue, un sentiment d'éternel que rien ne peut briser, l'équilibre parfait, la nature dans toute sa splendeur, accueillante et douce, sans aucune animosité, ni haine, ni profit. Seulement la Nature pure et vraie, sans hypocrisie ni arrière-pensée. Toute l'harmonie du monde réunie en un seul petit espace conservé loin des regards indiscrets. Cet endroit ne mérite pas le regard indolent des personnes pressées par la vie.

Doucement tiré en avant, le garçon suit le mouvement pour se retrouver enveloppé dans un écrin duveteux.

Il sourit avant d'appeler à lui ses ailes, enfermant Wing dans ses propres ailes. Il sent le brun se musser contre lui, l'encerclant dans ses bras si sécurisants. Shinigami s'y réfugie avec bonne volonté.

Inutile de le nier, qu'il soit Shinigami ou Duo, il a toujours aimé les câlins, les contacts physiques. Pour lui c'est important, c'est signe d'amitié, de confiance. Mais jamais encore il n'avait apprécié les étreintes, même de Sœur Helen ou de Solo, comme celles à présent prodiguées par Wing. Il s'y sent bien, à l'abri, au chaud, et surtout, il y oublie son apparence.

« Et moi, j'ai pas le droit à mon câlin ? gémit une voix grave faussement déçue.

Souriant, le natté redresse la tête, le regard pétillant.

« Nan ! Les câlins, c'est que les plus petits qui ont droit, na !

- Baka... murmure tendrement Wing.

- On se change pas, Hee-chan ! répond automatiquement le natté, tout sourire.

L'ange entoure affectueusement Wing de ses propres bras, et le garçon se calfeutre dans les bras confortables. Cela fait si longtemps que personne ne lui a fait de câlin, qu'il n'a pas retrouvé cet amour, cette sécurité dans une étreinte chaude et tendre, tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu chaud dans son cœur... La seule personne à lui en avoir jamais fait, c'est... Non, inutile d'y penser, cette personne n'est plus.

« Shinigami... ?

- Hm ?

- Tu aimes les câlins ? demanda Wing d'une voix molle.

- ... !? Euh... oui... ? finit par répondre Shinigami, plutôt surpris par la teneur inattendue de la question.

- Alors je t'engage comme ma bouillotte personnelle les longs soirs d'hivers au coin du feu avec un bon gros livre !

- Combien à l'heure ? réplique le natté avec un sourire attendri et un peu ému.

- Trois bisous et deux câlins. Je peux pas faire moins, sinon c'est de l'esclavage...

- Être esclavagé par toi, qu'elle bonne idée...

- Dis pas ça. Personne n'a le droit d'asservir quelqu'un, dit Wing la voix et la mine soudain plus sombres.

- Désolé, répond sincèrement Shinigami, contrit.

Wing ne répond pas. Shinigami laisse passer un silence, puis, en se mordant la lèvre, il finit par céder à sa curiosité. Espérant simplement que sa question ne va pas blesser son ami...

« Wing... ? commence-t-il d'une petite voix. Je peux te demander… pourquoi… ? … pourquoi tu… réagis comme ça… ?

Sans répondre, l'ange se défait de son étreinte, doucement, sans brutalité. Il s'assoit en tailleur sur l'herbe, et Shinigami s'accroupit à son côté. Le natté se mord la langue. Il aurait dû tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche, avant de faire cette bourde !!

« C'est une longue histoire, tu sais…

Il va me répondre ??

« J'aime les longs romans, raconte-moi ton histoire… répéta Shinigami, tout doucement en se rapprochant de son ami pour le soutenir.

Wing reste un instant silencieux, jouant avec un brin d'herbe coupé, puis commence à parler. Il raconte « son histoire », lentement.

* * *

( _à suivre…_ )

* * *

Et voilà ! On entre dans le vif du sujet ! Je vous ai déjà fait quelques révélations… Et ça va continuer !!

La première partie, certes très courte j'en conviens, est finie !! Cependant, contrairement à Tu as le choix, je ne ferais pas d'arcs. Tout sera à la suite.

Des reviews ?? Please ? Onegaï ? Bitte ?

Gros bisous à tous!

Shin' 1x2


	5. 2 I : Visite en Enfer

**Enfin dans le vif du sujet ! A partir d'ici, les chapitres vont être plus longs. En effet, c'est une longue histoire, et je vais ramer pour faire les coupures ! Parce quand je l'ai écrit, j'en ai pas fait des masses ! Au début en fait, il n'y en a même pas… Il faut attendre… bien 30/40 pages pour en avoir une ! Ça ferait un chapitre interminable ! Je vais donc faire mon possible pour vous satisfaire, mais… On verra ! **

**Je m'excuse d'avance si les fins de chapitres sont bancales !! **

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Wing et Shinigami**

DEUXIEME PARTIE : Une si longue histoire ?? Quel roman… !

* * *

CHAPITRE n°1 : **_Visite en Enfer… _**

Le jeune ange pleure, seul dans la petite salle obscure. Il a faim. Et mal. Et peur. Très mal.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement, laissant passer un aveuglant trait de lumière. Le garçon lève le bras et plisse les yeux pour protéger ses pupilles depuis trop longtemps habituées à la pénombre étouffante de la petite pièce vide. On le saisit sans douceur par le bras pour le relever. Une voix dure fait exploser ses oreilles.

« J'ai encore perdu un marché à cause de toi ! Je vais t'apprendre, moi, à faire fuir les clients ! Tu vas voir tu t'en souviendras longtemps après !

Le claquement puis la brûlure sur le corps déjà douloureux du garçon. Les pleurs de celui-ci redoublent. On le tire sans douceur en avant, le faisant tomber par terre. Le fouet imprime coup sur coup dans sa chair à vif. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même pour protéger un minimum son corps et tente de cacher son visage avec ses mains.

L'homme commence à lui hurler dessus, ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup de fouet puissant et douloureux.

« Demain, ... dis ... adieu ... à tes ... ailes. ... Je vais ... enfin ... pouvoir ... te ... vendre. ... Demain ... tu ... ne ... seras ... plus ... un ... démon, ... un fils de malheur ! ... Demain ... tu ... seras ... ma ... marchandise ... et ... les gens ... se battrons ... pour ... t'avoir. ... Car ... tu es ... beau, ... tu sais. ... Tu ... es ... vraiment ... très beau. ... Mais ... tes ... ailes... Tes... ailes... ! ... Demain ... les ... traces ... de ... cette ... laideur ... disparaîtront ... et ... je ... pourrais ... enfin ... me ... débarrasser ... de ... toi, tu ... entends ? ... Me ... débarrasser ... de ... toi ! Après tout, ... qui ... porterait ... intérêt ... à ... la ... blessure ... d'un ... esclave, ... même ... d'un ... très ... bel ... esclave ? Hein ?

- ...

- REPONDS-MOI !

- Personne Maître... gémit le garçon en sang.

- **Répète !**

- Per-sonne... Maî-aîtr...

- ARRÊTEZ !!! LAISSEZ-LE !! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT !!

Le garçon ouvre difficilement un œil pour voir une silhouette quitter le chambranle de la porte pour se ruer sur son bourreau. L'inconnu(e) repousse brutalement l'homme pour se planter entre lui et le garçon recroquevillé à terre.

« C'est un garçon, bordel, pas un sac de farine ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de le traiter comme ça ! La loi contre l'esclavage vous est passée au-dessus de la tête, on dirait ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant que l'esclavage de quiconque, de quelque espèce que ce soit, est interdit ? Cela fait des siècles déjà que c'en est ainsi !

- Il est ma propriété, tu n'as pas à t'en mêler, sale gamin ! D'ailleurs dégage ou tu feras toi aussi partie de mon troupeau, tu es bien beau, mon mignon !

- Vous osez le comparer à une bête ? Vous n'avez pas honte ! Ce n'est pas une vache ou un mouton ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de le traiter comme vous le faites ! Même un rat tel que vous ne mérite pas ce traitement !

Le fouet part vivement vers le mystérieux personnage, vers la poitrine. L'étranger (l'étrangère) tend le bras et la lanière fine s'enroule rapidement autour, jusqu'à l'épaule. D'un brusque mouvement, l'inconnu(e) arrache l'objet des mains du marchand. Il (elle) réunit lanière et manche puis, d'un violent coup, brise l'arme sur son genou. Il (elle) en jette les débris derrière lui d'un geste négligeant, et la créature battue se replie en position fœtale pour éviter le projectile. Mais les vestiges de l'instrument de sa précédente punition passent loin d'elle, comme si cet(te) inconnu(e) avait calculé sa force.

« Assis. Au fond de la pièce. En silence. Tout de suite.

- Mais pour qui te prends-tu, sale petit prétentieux ?

- Je me prends pour ce que je suis, à savoir L'Elu.

- L'Elu ?

- Oui, L'Elu. Ce même Elu justement qui vous ordonne de vous terrer dans ce coin là-bas et de ne plus en bouger.

- Bien sûr, je me plierais à vos exigences avec bon cœur et complaisance, Votre Sérén…

- Inutile d'utiliser les flatteries, je n'y suis pas sensible. Je suis de glace face aux rats de votre acabit.

L'homme serre les poings devant l'humiliation. Comment ce gamin, tout Elu qu'il soit, ose-t-il lui donner des ordres ?!?

« L'Elu » se détourne après s'être assuré que le scélérat lui ait obéit. Silencieux, il va fermer la porte, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité totale. Par son pouvoir il fait apparaître des cordes et un bâillon qui enserrent aussitôt le marchand d'esclaves.

Un joli lustre composé de huit bougies trônant sur un chandelier haut à plusieurs « étages » se matérialise également dans les airs. Il le prend dans sa paume et vient près du garçon tremblant. S'asseyant sur ses talons au niveau du ventre de l'ange torturé, au plus près de lui, presque à le toucher, « L'Elu » avance la main. Le jeune homme tente de se soustraire au contact, le corps agité de tremblements incontrôlables.

« Je ne te ferai rien, je te promets. Si je suis venu ce n'est pas pour te faire du mal.

Comme pour prouver sa sincérité, le jeune homme fait apparaître des couvertures et des coussins chauds et parfumés, des plats entiers de nourriture, des boissons diverses rafraîchissantes et des peluches douces, grandes ou petites. Puis il s'éloigne, restant à la limite de la pénombre, de sorte que l'ange puisse distinguer sa silhouette dans l'ombre, sans se sentir pour autant agressé.

« Vous, vous bougez d'un cheveu, je vous cloue au mur. Au sens littéral du terme.

« L'Elu » tourne la tête vers l'homme, lui signifiant s'il y avait un doute que c'est bien à lui qu'il s'adresse.

De deux claquements de doigts successifs, il fait disparaître le bâillon...

« Compris ?

- Oui V...

... puis le fait réapparaître presque aussitôt.

L'ange quant à lui observe, émerveillé, les nounours chaleureux et les lapins accueillants. Il tend timidement la main vers un gros ours d'un peu plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt, aux longs poils soyeux, d'une jolie couleur chocolat. Lentement, il s'approche de la peluche, centimètre par centimètre, lentement, lentement, lentement, si lentement mon Dieu, pour finalement se blottir entre les jambes de l'ours souriant, serré contre le gros corps poilu. Aussitôt par la magie bienveillante de ce mystérieux « Elu » la peluche commence à irradier de chaleur, d'abord infime, augmentant lentement, pour ne pas effrayer le garçon déjà terrifié.

Silencieux, « L'Elu » observe très attentivement son nouveau protégé, détaillant ses moindres faits et gestes, essayant de cerner ses besoins, ses envies, et surtout, ses craintes. Il sait déjà que le jeune homme est attiré par quelque chose de gros, doux et à l'apparence sécurisante. Le nounours choisi en est la preuve, la nomination de cet ours-là n'est pas hasardeuse, elle relève de la peur du garçon. L'ours désigné est le plus gros, le plus amical et le plus poilu de tous. Le plus doux, celui à l'apparence la plus câline et bienveillante de tous ceux qu'il lui a présentés.

Alors, lentement, point par point, « L'Elu » dessine autour du pauvre ange une chambre accueillante, chaude, sans le brusquer, pour qu'il ne prenne pas peur. Une épaisse moquette bleu sombre moelleuse sous le pied nu, de petits meubles simples mais « vivants », de petites commodes, pas plus d'un mètre de hauteur, à tiroirs larges, un grand lit douillet où il fait bon s'y blottir, le même tas de peluches, agrandit par quelques chats, lions, tigres, dauphins... Et des bols entiers débordant de sucettes, bonbons gélatineux, piquants, fondants, croquants, amers, sucré, acides, doux...

Il ajoute une porte pour donner un sentiment d'isolation au jeune garçon mais la laisse entrebâillée. La chambre est au garçon, rien qu'à lui, il peut fermer la porte au premier venu qu'il ne veut pas voir, mais il n'en est pas enfermé pour autant.

Et, paroxysme d'attentions, il appelle une jolie mère chatte accompagnée de ses trois petits chatons, tous au poil long, câlins et joueurs, tendres et doux, ne demandant qu'un peu de douceur pour les quatre petits êtres fragiles qu'ils sont. Un bel orangé, un tricolore, blanc avec des taches brunes claires et noires, et le dernier, tout blanc avec seulement une toute petite tache derrière la patte avant droite. Le résultat n'est pas exactement ce que L'Elu espérait, mais après tout, il imagine et matérialise des objets ou des êtres, il ne les crée pas.

Le garçon ne semble pas s'apercevoir du changement, plongé qu'il est dans la fourrure fournie de son nounours personnel. Il finit pourtant par tourner la tête vers son nouvel environnement, observant d'un œil étonné « sa chambre ». Il s'attarde sur le lit. Il n'a jamais connu la chaleur d'un lit pendant l'hiver, la sécurité des couettes et des peluches. Ça doit être bien, de pouvoir dormir à l'abri, juste une fois, même un tout petit peu...

Une petite boule de fourrure vibrante le ramène à lui en se frottant contre son genou. Il tend lentement la main vers le petit chat, et l'animal loge sa tête avec douceur dans sa paume. Avec hésitation, le jeune ange blessé commence à caresser le minou. Le petit être poilu commence à ronronner bruyamment, puis vient se lover entre les jambes du garçon.

Rapidement, les trois autres félins rejoignent qui leur frère, qui leur fils, puis s'étalent leurs petits corps chauds sur la personne meurtrie du garçon. Celui-ci les observe silencieusement, son regard focalisé sur le chat presque intégralement blanc. Cette tache... Comme lui, seule marque de noirceur dans la blancheur éclatante... Si pareil à lui... Il glisse ses mains sous le petit corps endormi pour l'étreindre contre son cœur, de toutes ses forces, les larmes commençant à s'écouler de ses grands yeux.

Il s'interrompt brusquement, immobile.

S'immisçant légèrement dans son esprit sans pour autant vouloir violer ses pensées, « L'Elu » vérifie son intuition, à savoir, que l'ange s'est endormi. Il ne demandait que cela, en fait ce pauvre garçon. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un à qui donner un peu de tendresse et de qui en recevoir. Ça tombe bien, parce de la tendresse, L'Elu en a beaucoup à offrir.

Il forme un film insonorisé entre l'homme ligoté et lui-même, puis lentement, dans le silence le plus complet, L'Elu se lève et s'approche sur la pointe des pieds de la chambre de l'ange. Il pousse doucement la porte qui pivote sans un grincement, pour enfin pénétrer dans le royaume du garçon.

Il l'observe un moment, attendri, puis, sans le toucher, uniquement avec ses pouvoirs, transporte le petit esclave pour le déposer délicatement dans son lit, rabattant deux grosses couettes et six couvertures légères sur lui pour qu'il ait bien chaud. Les petits chats changent de place lors du transfert, se pelotonnant tous contre le ventre et la poitrine du jeune homme, tous, sauf le petit blanc muni d'une seule et unique tache noire, lové dans la gorge fine.

L'Elu s'assoit par terre sur l'épaisse moquette, les genoux sous le menton, observateur silencieux et attentif. Il détaille scrupuleusement le garçon, s'étonnant de la cruauté de cet homme. Comment peut-on faire autant de mal à un tel ange, aux sens propre et figuré du terme ? Comment faire si mal à un garçon si craquant ? Car oui, le garçon est craquant. Personne digne du nom d'individu ne peut ou pourrait décemment rester de marbre face au spectacle de ce garçon timide et terrorisé.

L'Elu se plonge dans la contemplation du dormeur, veilleur silencieux et vigilant. L'ange dort profondément, sûrement épuisé par l'homme et à bout de forces.

Tendant la main, L'Elu attrape une pomme. Il mord distraitement dedans, savourant la fraîcheur du fruit.

« C'est quoi ?

Il se tourne vers la voix et sourit avec douceur.

« Quoi, ce que je mange ?

Le garçon acquiesce, le nez enfouit dans ses couvertures.

« C'est une pomme. Tiens, goûtes.

« L'Elu » tend le fruit au jeune esclave meurtri, souriant toujours. Le garçon prend la pomme avec hésitation, puis en prélève une petite bouchée. Il mâche lentement, appréciant la nouvelle saveur de l'aliment. Comment ça s'appelle, déjà ? Une... pomme ?

« Tu aimes ?

Que répondre ? Non, il n'aura plus rien à manger, oui il n'en aura pas pour le punir de sa laideur.

« Tu en as plein, là, si tu veux. Tiens.

Un plat regorgeant de pommes rouges lui est présenté par le jeune garçon assis par terre au pied du lit où il est installé. Il fixe un instant les fruits appétissants, sentant son estomac affamé se réveiller.

« ... Je... Je peux... ?

- Prends-en autant que tu veux. Tout ce qui est là, ce n'est rien que pour toi.

La bouche du garçon s'arrondit alors que ses yeux s'écarquillent en un air d'enfant étonné. Puis son visage se ferme et il se musse sous la couette.

« C'est pas vrai. Dès que je vais m'approcher vous allez recommencer.

Laissant sa peine s'afficher un instant sur son visage, « L'Elu » s'avance lentement sur les genoux, posant le plat de pommes près de l'oreiller. Il se recule ensuite, s'asseyant en tailleur juste devant la porte, laissant le garçon le regarder à loisir sans se sentir agressé.

L'ange le détaille. Habillé en noir, simplement mais élégamment, le garçon a l'air gentil, ou du moins il ne semble pas lui vouloir de mal.

Il n'a pas le temps de se poser de question sur les arrières pensée de cet inconnu qu'il se retrouve dans ses bras, blottit contre lui, serré contre son torse. Et le plus étonnant, c'est que le garçon n'a pas bougé de sa position, c'est-à-dire qu'il est toujours assis en tailleur devant la porte. C'est donc l'ange qui a bougé, sans s'en rendre compte, sans même le vouloir.

Les bras de « L'Elu » se resserrent lentement autour de lui, mais il ne se sent pas agressé. Pourquoi, il ne sait pas. Peut-être le cœur lent et calme sous son oreille, peut-être l'aura de douceur dégagée par ce garçon.

Pourtant quand le garçon bouge, le petit esclave cherche à se libérer de la douce étreinte de cet « Elu ».

« Du calme, je prends juste un bonbon, je ne te fais rien.

- Un... bonbon ?

- C'est un petit aliment fait en sucre, de différentes tailles ou formes. Tu veux goûter ?

Un petit ours rouge translucide se rapproche lentement des lèvres entrouvertes de l'ange, pour finalement s'arrêter à quelques millimètres d'elles. Le garçon hésite un moment, louchant suspicieusement sur le nounours. Avec lenteur sa bouche s'ouvre un peu plus, son compagnon y glisse délicatement la sucrerie. C'est... bizarre. Ça a une texture étrange, particulière. Rigolote. Ça se mâche longtemps, et le goût est faible, mais quand même un peu présent. Il regarde cet... « Elu » avaler lui un ours jaune et un vert, en même temps, en le regardant avec douceur. L'ange étudie attentivement son visage, cherchant à déceler le signe de la duplicité de ce garçon. Celui-ci arrête de mâcher sous l'acuité du regard, scrutant les yeux de l'autre du même air doux et patient. Il devine plus ou moins ce à quoi veut parvenir le petit esclave : savoir s'il est ami ou ennemi. Il semble avoir beaucoup souffert à cause de l'homme, et doit se demander s'il peut ou non faire confiance à l'inconnu qu'il représente. Il rompt l'examen par une question simple mais importante, lui paraît-il.

« Tu as mal ?

L'ange cligne des yeux. Pourquoi cet inconnu s'intéresse-t-il ainsi à lui ?

Le garçon ne répondant pas, « L'Elu » lève la main au-dessus de la tête de l'ange, baignant celui-ci d'une douce lumière bleutée. L'ange sent toute la douleur de son corps disparaître. « L'Elu » ressent une vague de souffrance terrible, qui perce son cœur et fige son souffle dans ses poumons. Il redonne son mal à son jeune protégé, enlevant sa main. Brusquement l'esclave se plie, se libérant un peu brutalement du bras de « L'Elu ». Celui-ci décide de se passer de l'autorisation du garçon et pose les paumes de ses mains sur l'os triangulaire du début de l'aile. Faisant agir son pouvoir, il fait de son mieux pour tenir immobilisé le garçon.

Doucement, avec la plus grande délicatesse, « L'Elu » ouvre l'aile droite du garçon meurtri et tremblant, apposant sa main sur la naissance même des rémiges. Il sait bien que cette zone est très sensible, mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Alors qu'il s'apprête à poser sa main sur l'endroit, il stoppe brusquement son geste.

Les plumes composant la naissance de la grande aile sont rouges, gorgées de sang. L'on peut voir un trou dans les plumes, signes que certaines ont été arrachées. Sans doute la raison de tout ce sang. Il voit un petit bouquet de plumes de couleur différentes, cassées à mi-longueur.

Des plumes noires.

Alors c'est pour ceci que cet homme le battait ? A cause de quelques malheureuses plumes noires ? Lentement, la main de « L'Elu » se pose sur la blessure de l'ange battu. Le garçon détruit le mal de l'ange, agissant de son pouvoir sur la blessure cruelle pour la soigner. Et en effet les plumes noires repoussent, lentement, presque invisiblement à l'oeil nu. « L'Elu » le sent pourtant, lui, car l'ange souffre vraiment beaucoup, et qu'il s'épuise lentement à réparer doucement son corps éreinté, un corps très endommagé par la faim, le froid, la douleur et les coups à répétitions, sans cesse ni sens. Posant sa seconde main sur les reins du garçon brusquement figé, « L'Elu » concentre son pouvoir sur le corps meurtri offert à ses soins.

Une douce chaleur emplit son corps tremblant, apaisant la douleur. Il sent le mal disparaître, lentement mais sensiblement, résistant pour mieux faire apprécier chaque victoire même infime de cet agréable rayonnement émanant, il lui semble, des mains de ce garçon sur lui. Il ne bouge plus, laissant l'inconnu maintenant indéniablement et manifestement bienveillant prendre soin de lui, le soigner, apaiser sa douleur, cette souffrance à laquelle il est depuis trop longtemps habitué.

Voilà, c'est presque finit. D'une dernière poussée de son pouvoir il régénère entièrement le corps fatigué de l'esclave. Il enlève ensuite ses mains, pour en replacer une au-dessus de la tête du garçon. Il sourit, assez satisfait de son œuvre. L'ange n'a plus mal, plus froid, mais par contre il a faim, et peur. Doucement il le prend dans ses bras, se penchant pour prendre un des plats posés par terre. Il est garni de bonnes choses à manger, tablettes de chocolat, sucettes, petites boîtes de céréales diverses accompagnées de bouteilles de lait, le bol posé sur la moquette, des parts de pâtissiers ou des petits gâteaux tout entiers, ou des parts de tailles diverses de gâteaux commerciaux, de brioches, des Twix, des Mars, des Lions, des Snickers, du nougat aux amandes moelleux, tout cela mélangé à des échantillons de 25cl de boissons, gazeuses ou non, jus de fruits divers, Coca, Orangina, Limonade...

« Tu veux quoi ? demande-t-il à l'ange tout en fouillant dans le plat avec une main.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Ça te dit, ça ? propose L'Elu en lui montrant une barre chocolatée.

L'ange hausse les épaules. Comment savoir ce qu'on aime ou préfère lorsqu'on ne connaît la saveur que du pain, de la purée en sachet et de l'eau ?

« Tu me dis si tu ne veux pas ce que je te propose, surtout, ne te force pas.

- Je ne connais rien de ce que vous me proposez.

- Tu veux goûter ? Tu verras, c'est bon.

Pas de réponse. Mordant à pleines dents dans un Mars et cassant l'autre bout, L'Elu tend le petit morceau à l'ange. Celui-ci fixe l'aliment un moment, méfiant, avant de concéder de l'avaler.

Sitôt la sucrerie arrivée dans son estomac qu'il sent une faim tenace le prendre et le plier en deux. Son estomac se contracte, avide ce qu'il n'a pas eu depuis des mois, depuis toujours en fait. Le voyant se plier en deux et serrer les bras autour de son ventre, dents et paupières serrées, L'Elu comprend sans mal que le garçon est affamé et qu'il doit subir les protestations véhémentes d'un estomac depuis trop longtemps privé de ce dont il a besoin. Il ouvre rapidement un autre Mars et en présente une petite moitié au jeune homme. Celui-ci prend cette fois-ci sans la moindre hésitation la nourriture et l'avale presque tout rond, mâchant au minimum. « L'Elu » lui donne un autre morceau qui subit le même sort puis un autre, et ainsi de suite.

L'esclave absorbe de cette façon une quinzaine de barres chocolatées avant que sa brusque poussée de fringale ne se calme.

« Ça va mieux ?

Il acquiesce silencieusement, serrant les paupières pour maîtriser les larmes qui lui sont soudainement montées aux yeux.

« Tu en veux d'autres ? Ou plutôt, tu voudrais bien boire un peu, avant ? demande doucement « L'Elu » en proposant au garçon de la Limonade légèrement aromatisée à la grenadine. Ça pique un peu c'est à cause des bulles, mais tu verras c'est plutôt rigolo. Tu sais, tu peux pleurer.

La phrase dite d'un ton simple, sans intonation particulière, fait s'écrouler toutes les barrières de l'ange battu. Il éclate en sanglots, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Il est doucement attiré dans une étreinte chaude et accueillante, protectrice. Deux bras doux le serrent contre le garçon, bienveillants et pas menaçants le moins du monde.

« Chhhh... Tout va bien, c'est fini... Je suis là, il ne te touchera plus, il ne te battra plus, c'est promis. Chhhh... Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, fais-moi confiance, laisse-toi aller, là...

- Je vous en prie ne me faites rien... Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez mais ne me battez pas... Pas encore, s'il vous plaît, je vous en prie, je ferais tout ce que vous demanderez... S'il vous plaît...

- Tu as ma parole d'honneur que je ne te ferais rien. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni dans deux ou dans cinquante ans. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, moi tout ce que je veux c'est t'aider à reprendre une vie normale. C'est la seule raison de ma présence ici. Te libérer de cette ordure.

- ... Qui êtes-vous... ?

- Tu peux me tutoyer, et qui je suis n'a aucune importance.

- Pourquoi ne pas me le dire, si ce n'est pas important ?

- Ton comportement changerait si tu savais qui je suis.

- De toute façon à part lui je ne connais personne. Qui que tu sois pour moi ça ne change rien.

- Alors pourquoi me demander qui je suis ?

- Alors pourquoi ne pas vouloir me le dire ?

- Pourquoi insister ?

- Pourquoi continuer de refuser ?

- Pourquoi tant d'entêtement ?

- C'est quoi l'entêtement ?

Un instant décontenancé de la question si franche, L'Elu cherche ses mots, puis il reprend ses esprits.

" L'entêtement c'est quand tu continue d'agir d'une certaine manière sans faire attention aux conséquences, à ce qui pourrait arriver à cause de cette façon d'agir.

- C'est bien ou mal ?

- Ça dépend de comment, par rapport à qui et à quoi c'est fait. Y a plein de choses à prendre en compte.

- C'est compliqué.

- Pas vraiment. Par exemple, moi je suis entêté.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai absolument tenu à te porter secours alors que ça peut avoir de graves répercutions sur ma vie et que personne dans mon entourage n'était d'accord avec moi.

- C'est quoi des répercutions ?

- C'est l'impact d'une chose sur quelqu'un ou sur plusieurs personnes après une action, ou parfois plusieurs. Quelques fois les répercutions s'enchaînent, et c'est très grave.

- Pourquoi tu as tant voulu m'aider si ça te met en danger ?

- Parce que je me fiche de ce qu'il peut m'arriver à moi tant que les gens comme toi sont en sécurité. De toute façon, vu ma situation sociale, il ne m'arrivera rien.

- Pourquoi ? Et c'est quoi « les gens comme moi ? »

- « Les gens comme toi », ce sont ceux dont on profite. « Les gens comme toi » sont trop gentils ou doux et les autres en profitent.

- Et ma première question ?

- Tu m'as eu. D'accord, j'avoue tout Votre Honneur. Connais-tu L'Elu ? Sais-tu ce qu'il représente ?

- Non.

- L'Elu, c'est Le Prince, L'Héritier du Royaume.

- C'est toi L'Elu, hein ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- C'est pour ça que l'homme il t'a obéit, hein ? Quand tu lui as dit ton nom, il a changé et il est devenu tout gentil.

- C'est un sale hypocrite.

- C'est ça un hypocrite ? Quelqu'un qui obéit aux plus forts que lui ?

- Nan, un hypocrite c'est quelqu'un qui est gentil en face de quelqu'un mais dès que la personne a tourné le dos, il la critique ou cherche à lui faire du mal. Lui il est hypocrite parce qu'il est devenu miel lorsqu'il a appris qui j'étais alors qu'à peine avant, il m'a menacé de me battre. C'est ça aussi un hypocrite.

- Il y en a beaucoup, des hypocrites ?

- Oh oui !

- Toi tu es hypocrite ?

- ... Je ne pense pas. Moi je dis ce que je pense aux gens. Après ils en font ce qu'ils veulent.

- Dis...

- Hm ?

- Je... Je peux...

- Prends-en, sers-toi, tout ce qui est là est à toi et si tu veux, j'en ferai d'autres.

- Tu fais des gâteaux ?

- Nan, répond L'Elu en rigolant. Regarde.

Une pile de boîtes de Mars apparaît aussitôt, d'environ un mètre. L'Héritier tend le bras et renverse l'empilement d'un geste nonchalant. Les boîtes s'écroulent sur la moquette dans un bruit de montagne, déversant des dizaines, des centaines de barres chocolatées par terre.

« Oooh... !

- C'est comme ça que je t'ai transporté dans ton lit sans te toucher.

- Tu m'as soigné avec ça, aussi ?

- Oui. C'est une de mes... qualités d'Elu. C'est entre autre grâce à cela que je suis L'Héritier.

- Ça aurait dû être quelqu'un d'autre, L'Elu ?

- Je suis le deuxième fils de la famille. J'ai un grand et un petit frères, et une petite sœur.

- Ça fait beaucoup d'enfants, ça...

- Les familles « royales » ont toujours beaucoup d'enfants, c'est pour optimiser les chances de préserver le pouvoir dans l'enceinte de la famille, grâce justement à ces descendants.

- C'est quoi, "optimiser les chances de préserver le pouvoir dans l'enceinte de la famille grâce à ces descendants" ? Je comprends pas...

- Optimiser, c'est donner les meilleures conditions possibles. La descendance, c'est les enfants, les descendants ; ils descendent des parents. Préserver, c'est comme protéger, garder.

- Donc, tu as dit que les familles au pouvoir ont beaucoup d'enfants pour donner les meilleures conditions aux enfants de garder le pouvoir dans la famille, c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Tu apprends vite.

- C'est pas dur, je sais rien.

Un peu choqué il est vrai par la phrase fataliste du garçon dite comme si le fait énoncé était normal, Le Prince reste silencieux

Hésitant, l'ange tend lentement la main vers une barre chocolatée. Remarquant ses doutes, L'Elu le rassure, ou essaie.

« N'aie pas peur je ne te ferai rien. Je t'ai déjà dit, tout ce que tu vois est à toi. La chambre y compris. J'ai créé tout ça pour toi, maintenant ça t'appartient, tu peux en faire tout ce que tu veux, même me jeter dehors.

- Je... Je n'ai pas le droit.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu es une personne qui a des droits, des libertés. Tu es libre de faire des choix, de refuser quelque chose...

- Je suis un esclave, je n'ai aucun droit. Juste celui d'obéir, de subir et de me taire.

- Noon ! Tu ne dois pas dire ça ! Si tu te vois ainsi, les gens en profiteront. Tu dois avoir un semblant d'estime pour toi-même si tu veux que les autres te respectent.

- C'est quoi, respectent ?

- Respecter, c'est quand on doit considérer les gens, agir avec elles comme avec des personnes et pas des objets. Par exemple, l'homme, là, il ne t'a pas respecté. Moi je te respecte. Je te parle normalement, je ne te bats pas, je n'agis pas avec toi comme si tu étais un objet.

- Mais pourtant c'est ce que je suis... !

- Mais non ! Tu ne dois pas penser ça ! Tout ce que l'homme t'a mit en tête, tu dois l'oublier ! Tu n'es pas un objet, on ne peut pas faire tout ce qu'on veut avec toi, tu peux choisir aussi. Tu es un être humain, avec tout ce qui est lié.

- Lié ?

- Attaché avec ?

- Ah d'accord... Pourtant lui il dit que je suis une chose belle chose mais une belle chose trop sale pour qu'on veuille d'elle...

- Ce qu'il te dit est complètement faux. C'est vrai, tu es un joli petit ange, mais tu n'es pas sale. Tu es pur, tu sais. Ton apparence n'a pas d'importance, c'est le cœur qui compte. Et pourquoi dit-il que tu es sale ?

- J'ai... des ailes noires.

- Mais pas du tout ! Elles sont blanches tes ailes ! D'un beau blanc légèrement crème, mais bien blanc !

- Lui il dit qu'elles sont noires...

- Tu ne connais pas les couleurs, hein ? demande L'Héritier d'une voix douce.

- Non...

- Regarde. Mon pull, » et il désigne de son index le tissu fin recouvrant son torse « il est noir. Mon pantalon, » et il montre de la même façon ses jambes « est noir. Ma... chemise » peine-t-il un peu en retirant son pull « est blanche. Tu vois la différence ?

- Oui.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, l'air perplexe, l'ange approche la main du col détaché de L'Elu. Lentement, avec hésitation et la peur de recevoir une gifle, le jeune garçon pose un doigt entre les clavicules du Prince. A sa surprise le garçon ne le repousse pas violemment, et ne le repousse pas du tout. L'Elu se contente de regarder son nouveau petit protégé avec douceur. La main de l'ange se déplace lentement vers son cœur, se glissant sous sa chemise. Le garçon stoppe en sentant un choc sous ses doigts. Puis un autre. Et encore un. Et puis un autre. Et... Lentement, émerveillé, il pose son oreille sur la chose qui tape dans la poitrine du gentil garçon. Il écoute un instant, silencieux comme L'Elu.

« C'est quoi ? demande-t-il finalement, doucement.

- Ce que tu entends ?

- Oui.

- Mon cœur.

- Ton... cœur ?

- Oui.

- Je... Je peux dormir un peu... ?

- Bien sûr. Tu veux aller dans ton lit ? propose Le Prince en prenant garde de bien utiliser la possession.

- Non, je... je préférerais... dormir contre toi ?

- Si tu veux. Ça ne me gêne pas.

Rassuré, le petit esclave se musse contre son compagnon, et épuisé, s'endort instantanément.

* * *

( _à suivre… _)

* * *

MIRACLE !! lève les bras au ciel, à genoux devant son clavier d'ordi vénéré J'ai réussi à réduire ce chap à 12 pages ! Bien sûr, vu que j'ai fait une mise en page un peu spéciale, ça prend plus de feuilles, mais… Chuis quand même contente ça doit me faire… 9 ou 10 pages entièrement pleines ! Je trouve ça acceptable, pour un chapitre… Pas vous… ?

Shin'1x2

PS : des reviews onegaï ! Arigatô !


	6. 2 II : Prise de conscience

**Kikou tout le monde !! Un nouveau chap ! Normalement, ce chapitre 2 est la fin du 1. Mais comme ça faisait 20 pages, j'ai préféré couper Donc voilà, vous vous retrouvez avec eux chapitres pour le prix d'un. Chuis-ti pas zentille, avec vous… ?? ( on passera sous silence mes délais de publication, merci bien p:p )**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Wing et Shinigami**

DEUXIEME PARTIE Une si longue histoire ?? Quel roman… !

* * *

CHAPITRE n°2 : **_Prises de conscience et de partie_**

Attendri, un léger sourire aux lèvres, L'Elu regarde ce jeune garçon si mignon endormi sur ses genoux. Il reste un long moment à le contempler silencieux, puis, revenant doucement à des préoccupations plus... disons primaires, se détache d'une partie de lui-même, pour ressentir l'homme ligoté de l'autre côté.

Il fronce les sourcils. L'homme n'est plus là.

D'un mouvement de la main il l'appelle à lui, sans résultat.

Pourtant il sent quelque chose d'agressif fondre sur lui. Il se colle contre le petit ange pour le protéger et d'une main levée haut vers l'extérieur, érige sa Protection. L'homme heurte un mur de plein fouet, le fin voile légèrement doré, miroitant et vivant s'opposant à lui avec toute sa force et sa puissance. Il tombe sur le sol, et y gît, inerte.

Brusquement réveillé, le jeune esclave sursaute, ouvrant les yeux. Il est prit de panique en voyant l'homme étendu à terre. Il se débat pour se dégager de la prise du garçon sur lui, en vain. Une voix douce s'adresse alors à lui, calme et rassurante, de tonalité grave, apaisante.

« Hey... Chhh... Calme-toi ça va... Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, il ne te touchera plus. Là, du calme, chhh...

L'ange se détend sous les paroles lentes, maîtrisant sa panique. Un léger étau emprisonne ses joues, le forçant sans brutalité à regarder L'Elu. Plongeant dans les lacs de ses yeux, l'ange se calme instantanément. Il ne risque rien avec le Prince, il est gentil et saura le protéger de toute agression, même de ses peurs et de ses cauchemars. Oui, L'Elu est puissant mais lui sait utiliser cette puissance à des fins bienfaitrices. Rassuré, il sourit en retour au jeune garçon lorsque celui-ci lui adresse un grand sourire très doux, presque tendre.

Le bras de L'Héritier s'enroule autour de sa taille pour le plaquer avec douceur contre Le Prince. Il s'accroche à lui instinctivement, nouant ses bras autour de sa taille, ses mains se rejoignant sur sa hanche. L'Elu pose une main sur l'épaule du petit esclave, son bras entourant ses omoplates. Le jeune ange battu repose sa tête sur l'épaule de son protecteur, la tête tournée vers son cou.

Attrapant le plat de repoussoirs à dentistes, le Prince le présente à l'ange qui pioche dedans, un peu au hasard, car ne connaissant rien de tout ce qui lui est proposé, à part ces... Mars et les petits nounours en gélatine. Le Prince dépose le plat de sucreries et sodas au pied de l'ange, puis, s'étant assuré qu'il mange bien, reporte son attention sur l'homme.

D'un claquement de doigts il fait se réveiller le marchand, pour pouvoir l'interroger.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu attaqué ?

- Il ne vaut pas tout ce que tu lui accordes.

- Ce que je lui accorde, c'est à moi de juger s'il le mérite ou pas, réplique L'Elu avec humeur.

- Ce n'est qu'un esclave sale et sans valeur.

D'un geste sec et brusque, le Prince donne une gifle violente dans l'air. Quelques mètres plus loins, sous le coup d'un choc fort, la tête de l'homme part sur le côté.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça. C'est un être humain, pas un sac de farine.

- Tu parles. Un sac de farine me rapporterait largement plus que lui.

- Arrêtes de parler de lui comme ça !

- Je parle de lui comme je veux, il m'appartient.

- Il n'appartiendra qu'à celui ou celle à qui il offrira son cœur et son âme. Ça m'étonnerait fortement que ce soit le cas avec toi. Et tu oublies que c'est un être humain, et que tout être angélique, de quelque espèce qu'il soit, doit être respecté, et que personne n'a le droit de le soumettre à sa volonté de force, de quelque manière que ce soit. Ce garçon ne t'appartient donc pas. Il ne _t'appartiendra_ jamais, sauf s'il décide de lui-même de rester avec toi, et même dans ce cas il ne _t'appartiendra_ _pas_ comme tu crois.

- Ces beaux discours ne changent rien, il est et restera à vie ma propriété.

- Jamais.

Etonné, L'Elu tourne la tête vers le petit ange. Celui-ci regarde le marchand avec un regard ardent.

« Je ne suis pas à toi.

- Si. Tu as toujours été à moi, ton corps et ton esprit m'appartiennent, **tu** m'appartiens.

- C'est faux. Avant je t'ai cru. Plus maintenant.

Il lance un regard à L'Elu.

« Il m'a ouvert les yeux. Je ne suis pas un objet. J'ai toujours cru que j'étais à toi, que tu avais tous les droits sur moi. Mais plus maintenant.

Le jeune esclave se redresse, se détachant du Prince pour venir se planter devant l'homme. Bien droit, il ne cille pas devant le regard haineux du marchand, seule une légère rougeur apparaît sur ses joues.

« Si je n'appartiens qu'à celui auquel j'offre mon âme et mon cœur, j'appartiens à L'Elu. Pas à toi.

- Sale petite pourriture !

La main de l'homme se lève, partant rapidement vers la joue tendre du petit ange. Celui-ci a un geste de recul bien dérisoire pour éviter le coup. La main de L'Héritier se lève haut, dorée et scintillante.

« NON !!

La protection autour de l'ange casse l'ampleur du coup, renvoyant l'onde de choc à l'attaquant. L'homme encaisse la percussion de plein fouet. Sa main se heurte violemment à un mur de briques, cassant net son élan et propageant la douleur jusque dans son coude.

« Je t'ai déjà fait comprendre de ne plus t'en prendre à lui, je me trompe ? demande le garçon en se levant avec lenteur pour se placer entre lui et l'ange.

- Je me tape de ce que tu as pu me dire. Je n'ai pas à obéir à un sale gosse prétentieux.

- Pense ce que tu veux de moi, je m'en moque, mais ne lève plus jamais la main sur lui.

- Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres, sale petit gamin.

- Je suis peut-être jeune, mais moi j'ai le respect des gens, je ne les traite pas comme des marchandises.

- Il n'est rien de plus. Une simple marchandise invendable. C'est vrai, il est beau, mais il est sale.

Une gifle s'étale sur sa joue.

« Ne redis plus jamais ça.

- Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il est impur.

- Rien ne peut être plus impur et sale que toi.

- Ordure ! s'emporte l'homme en levant la main pour frapper le jeune Elu.

- Tu ne peux pas nous approcher, remarque judicieusement le Prince. Aurais-tu oublié qui je suis ? ajoute-t-il, le ton un peu moqueur. Je suis L'Elu, j'ai donc une protection, que je peux étendre à qui je veux.

- Tu es lâche.

- Si tu le dis.

Bâillonnant le marchand d'un claquement de doigts, L'Elu se tourne vers le petit ange apeuré collé contre lui.

« Tu viens avec moi ? Je te ramène chez moi.

L'ange acquiesce. Tout plutôt que cet homme encore.

« On va te trouver de jolis vêtements chauds, avant de partir, tu veux bien ?

Nouvel acquiescement.

Souriant, Le Prince appelle à lui une armoire remplie de vêtement en tous genres. ( ndla : Ça serait bien, ça, pour moi. J'aurais plus à ranger, 'serait cool... )

« Tu préfère quoi ? Près du corps, ou large ?

- ... Large, s'il te plaît.

- Chemise, tee-shirt, pull, jean, pantalon en toile, short, slip, caleçon, boxers, chapeau, casquette, chaussettes ?

L'ange reste silencieux, la bouche en cœur et les yeux comme des piscines.

« Je répète moins vite : Chemise, tee-shirt ou pull ?

- Je peux avoir une chemise et un pull ?

- Bien sûr. Jean, pantalon en toile ou short ?

- Jean ?

- OK... Slip, caleçon ou boxers ?

- C'est quoi des boxers ?

- C'est plus long qu'il slip et plus court qu'un caleçon.Tiens regarde, c'est ça, ajoute-t-il en sortant un exemplaire rouge du vêtement.

- Boxers s'il te plaît.

- Chapeau, casquette... ?

- Non.

- Tu veux quoi comme chaussures ?

- Je sais pas...

- On verra plus tard. Chaussettes ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

- Alors...

L'Elu ouvre un tiroir, rempli de hauts. Il en sort une jolie chemise parme/pourpre, qu'il présente à l'ange.

« Ça te plaît ?

- J'aime bien la couleur.

- Tu la veux ?

- ... Oui ? hésite le jeune homme.

- Elle est à toi !

Il retire un pull beige à mailles serrées de la commode, l'ouvrant devant le petit ange.

« Alors ? Tu aimes ?

- Pas trop... risque le garçon.

- N'aie pas peur de refuser, c'est normal. Celui-là, il te convient mieux peut-être ? fait-il en lui proposant un long pull rouge foncé.

Le garçon dénie de la tête. Rejetant le vêtement, Le Prince pioche un pull large et assez long à col en V, noir à grosses mailles, à l'apparence chaude et confortable. L'ange acquiesce d'un signe de tête, prenant le pull offert.

Partant à la recherche d'un boxer, L'Héritier met la main sur un bleu à nuages blancs tout rigolo. L'ange sourit en le voyant et acquiesce immédiatement.

Le Prince le lui passe, puis se met en quête d'un jean. Il en sort de plusieurs couleurs, blanc, beige, gris clair, bleu foncé, noir, bleu clair et enfin, rouge pâle. Après un court instant l'ange choisit le noir.

« Il te manque plus que les chaussettes et les chaussures...

L'Elu farfouille dans un autre tiroir, celui du bas, et trouve des chaussettes mignonnes comme tout, avec des nounours, des cœurs, des petites souris, des caniches, des petits chats qui dorment... L'ange choisit les ours en peluche brun clair qui tiennent de gros cœurs rouges entre leurs pattes.

« Les chaussures on verra plus tard. Tu veux que je t'aide à t'habiller ?

- Oui s'il te plaît, j'ai du mal à faire de grands gestes avec les bras.

S'approchant, L'Elu commence à habiller le garçon par des gestes doux et simples. L'ange se laisse faire, s'étonnant de la douceur et de la finesse des mains du Prince sur lui.

« La chemise, fermée entièrement ?

- Oui.

Boutonnant la chemise jusqu'au dernier bouton, L'Héritier vêt l'ange du pull large, puis lui fait enfiler son boxer, ainsi que le jean. Par sa magie, la ceinture du vêtement ne serre pas le jeune ange, mais le pantalon tient quand même. Les chaussettes sont rapidement mises, de même que des chaussures noires simples et élégantes bien vite choisies par le jeune ange.

« Wahh t'as la classe ! Ça te va bien, sans rire, c'est vrai.

Non habitué aux compliments ou aux mots gentils, l'ange rougit comme une tomate en baissant la tête. La main de L'Elu se pose doucement sur sa joue, relevant sa tête sans brutalité. Le Prince lui sourit doucement, penchant la tête de côté.

L'ange remarque alors un détail pourtant frappant. L'Héritier a les yeux d'une grande brillance, vifs et grands. Il ne peut pas en distinguer la couleur, mais il est sûr qu'elle doit être exceptionnelle. Une personne aussi formidable que ce garçon ne peut pas avoir des yeux marron, ou d'une couleur si « banale ».

Lentement, il tend la main vers le visage du Prince, traçant le contour des grands yeux du bout des doigts, faisant bien attention de ne pas mettre son doigt dans l'œil du garçon si gentil. Celui-ci le laisse faire, lui accordant de continuer à apprendre son visage.

Le petit ange semble le découvrir comme un trésor, sourcils froncés, yeux émerveillés, une étincelle enfantine dans le regard.

Finalement, la main du jeune garçon descend le long du bras de L'Elu, pour enfin se glisser dans la main de ce dernier. L'ange lance un regard incertain au Prince. Celui-ci resserre doucement ses doigts autour de ceux de l'enfant, sans serrer trop fort. Il lui sourit en acquiesçant, ce qui fait revenir un très léger sourire sur la bouche de l'ange.

D'un claquement de doigts, Le Prince bâillonne le marchand jusque-là tenu immobiliser par son pouvoir, par sa Protection, et le force à avancer derrière eux.

« Soit vous nous suivez de votre plein gré soit je vous force, et pas de la manière la plus agréable qu'il soit.

Ne s'intéressant plus outre mesure à l'homme, L'Elu se dirige vers la sortie en compagnie du jeune ange. Il ouvre lentement la porte, laissant à son protégé le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité du couloir. Ils traversent à allure réduite le court corridor, le petit esclave jetant des regards émerveillés autour de lui. Le couloir est simple, dénué de toutes fioritures, mais pour lui c'est un monde nouveau, inaccessible de quelque manière que ce soit. Il n'a connu du Monde des Cieux que cette petite salle noire où il était enfermé sans discontinuer. Alors voir que derrière ces murs il y a autre chose que de la peur, du froid, de l'humidité, de l'obscurité... Bien sûr, il savait qu'il y avait autre chose que cette salle, mais jamais encore il n'avait vu ce « autre chose ».

« Dis...

- Oui ? répond L'Elu en se retournant vers lui, s'arrêtant pour le coup.

- C'est comment dehors ?

- Dehors ? Eh bien il y a des arbres, des fleurs, de l'herbe, c'est beau. Il y a du vent, des animaux. des couleurs. des parfums. Des sensations... Si tu veux, on ressortira après, on ira dans un bel endroit.

Le petit ange ne répond pas, son regard plongé dans les prunelles du prince. Puis, soudain, la voix plus dur et le corps un peu raide, il parle.

" Tu veux quoi de moi ?

- Moi ? Je ne veux rien de toi.

- Si tu me sors de là, c'est que tu veux quelque chose.

- Non.

L'ange fronce les sourcils et se recule, lâchant la main de l'Héritier. Celui-ci relâche sa prise sur les doigts du garçon, et sent la petite main osseuse lui couler entre les doigts.

« Arrête de mentir, gronde le petit garçon. Si tu viens, c'est que tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour toi. Tu ne peux pas me donner tout ça sans rien vouloir en retour.

L'Elu reste silencieux. La réaction de l'ange ne le surprend pas outre mesure. Le garçon a perdu toute sa confiance en l'être humain à cause de son « patron ».

« Je t'assure que je ne veux rien de toi. La seule chose que je veux, c'est que tu reprennes une vie normale.

- C'est faux, intervient soudain le marchand, une lueur dans le regard. Ce que tu veux, c'est le mettre en danger. Ici il est en sécurité, avec toi il sera en danger, partout. Moi je le protège, toi tu le mets en danger. Tu ne veux rien de plus que te servir de lui, comme un objet.

- C'est faux ! Qui le battait au sang quand je suis arrivé ? Qui vous a empêché de le tuer à force de le battre ? Qui l'a soigné ?

- Mascarade ! Il sait très bien où sont ses intérêts. Il pense comme moi, nous sommes très proches l'un de l'autre.

- Depuis quand être proche signifie se faire battre au sang par quelqu'un ? Se faire arracher les ailes ? Être affamé ? Terrifié ? C'est ça, être proche ?!

- J'agis comme ça pour le protéger, et il sait que je l'aime.

- Je sais que mes parents m'aiment, et pourtant ils ne me battent pas ! Je suis libre d'avoir des amis, de sortir, de manger et dormir, pourtant ils m'aiment. Si pour vous l'amour c'est battre quelqu'un à mort, vous ne méritez même pas d'aimer un rat !

L'homme ne répond pas. Dents serrées, il encaisse l'affront proféré par ce gamin insolent. De rage sa main se lève vers ledit gamin.

« Non !

Etonnamment rapide, le petit ange se met devant Le Prince pour recevoir la gifle à sa place. Lui il est habitué aux coups, mais un garçon si gentil que « L'Elu » ne doit pas connaître la douleur, et puis, malgré tout ce qu'il vient de dire, l'homme n'a pas le droit de porter la main sur lui. Pas sur lui.

Mais le coup ne vient pas.

En effet, pour protéger le jeune garçon, L'Héritier érige hâtivement sa protection autour d'eux, empêchant l'homme de frapper le petit ange. Préoccupé par ce dernier, il baisse ensuite la tête, dans le but de capter son regard.

« Ça va ?

L'ange relève la tête, puis réalisant son acte, recule précipitamment, sortant de la Protection dorée. Celle-ci disparaît aussitôt, L'Elu ne souhaitant pas l'en exclure.

« Hey, ça va ?

- Tu... Tu me tapes pas ? demande le garçon avec incertitude.

- Bien sûr que non. Tu as voulu m'éviter de me faire taper, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Au contraire, je te remercie.

- V... Vraiment... ?

- Oui, vraiment.

L'ange reste surpris de la réaction positive du garçon. L'Elu s'approche lentement en souriant. Il se penche, et doucement, dépose un baiser léger sur la joue du petit ange. Celui-ci le regarde, ébaubi, la bouche en rond.

« Merci.

- ... ?!?!

- Bah quoi, ça va pas ?

- ...

Paniquant légèrement devant le stoïcisme du jeune ange, Le Prince s'accroupit devant lui, posant une main fraîche sur son front et sur sa gorge, prenant son pouls.

« Pourquoi tu me dis merci ?

- Parce que tu as voulu me protéger.

- Je suis ton esclave, je dois tout faire pour ton confort.

- **Non** Tu n'es pas mon esclave. Tu n'es plus esclave, de personne. Plus personne n'a tout pouvoir sur toi, ni moi ni cet homme. Tu peux avoir des choses pour toi seulement, et tu n'es pas obligé de tout faire pour quelqu'un. Tu dois aussi penser à toi. Tu dois _d'abord_ penser à toi. Comme les petits chats qui étaient avec toi dans la chambre. Ils ont libres, ils font des choix sans s'occuper forcément des autres. Ils sont indépendants, ils n'ont besoin de personne.

- Oh ! Les petits chats !

Faisant brusquement volte-face, le jeune ange retourne en courant dans la salle noire. Il stoppe net devant la porte ouverte, la peur remontant dans son esprit. Les coups de fouet, de pieds, de poings, la faim, le noir, la peur, le froid, l'angoisse, la souffrance, le sang, la brûlure, la soif, la cruauté de l'homme envers lui, sans raison.

Si.

Avec un motif, une bonne raison. Ses ailes noires, qui le rendent invendable, qui le rendent une belle chose invendable, inutile, sale, sans valeur.

Pourtant le gentil garçon, lui il dit que ses ailes sont blanches... Alors, qui a raison ?

Une main douce s'empare de la sienne, sans brutalité.

« Tu as peur ?

- ... oui...

- Si tu veux on y va ensemble.

- Tu veux bien ?

- Bien sûr. Tiens. Ça t'aidera peut-être.

Le jeune ange tourne la tête, pour tomber sur un joli chandelier à branches diffusant une lumière douce et vive mais pas agressive. Tremblant légèrement, le jeune ange le prend doucement, le tenant de façon un peu raide. Main dans la main, les deux garçons avancent lentement vers la porte de la chambre.

Sentant le petit ange être de plus en plus apeuré et serrer de plus en plus sa main à mesure qu'ils pénètrent dans la petite pièce, L'Elu décide d'en finir et appelle les petits chats. Tout d'abord ils ne répondent pas, agissant comme les petits êtres fiers et libres qu'ils sont. Il réitère sa demande, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, six fois, huit fois, pour finalement obtenir une réponse positive. La mère apparaît, suivie de ses petits.

Le jeune ange battu s'accroupit, posant le chandelier à terre pour accueillir les petites boules de poils. Celles-ci, acceptant volontiers les câlins, se ruent sur ses mains et ses bras. Doucement, ne souhaitant pas leur faire mal, le jeune garçon les prend dans ses bras. Mais la position des chatons est précaire et L'Héritier doit lui venir en aide afin de permettre aux animaux de se déplacer et de s'installer confortablement dans ses bras.

Ramassant le chandelier, Le Prince se redresse, aidant le jeune ange à faire pareil. L'Elu passe un bras autour des épaules du garçon, marchant au même pas que lui à son côté.

Sans se l'avouer vraiment, le jeune ange est rassuré par la présence douce de L'Héritier tout près de lui. Au fond de lui, le choix est déjà fait ; il appartiendra à L'Elu, plus au marchand.

* * *

( _à suivre…_ )

* * *

Voilà ! 

Cette deuxième partie sera sûrement et sans conteste la plus longue, d'un, parce que j'ai plein de choses qui me viennent et de deux, parce qu'elle est assez importante pour la suite des évènements.

Bisous à tous et à toutes !!

Shin'1x2

* * *

**PS : **Ce chapitre est hélas le dernier que je posterai jusqu'à Pâques ( les vacances ) et même là je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster... Je m'en excuse d'avance, mais je tiens à vous prévenir d'abord ! Ne désespérez pas, la suite viendra !! les pb d'orga avec mes bêtas sont résolus. Cela devrait mieux se passer dorénavant ! ( Et vive MSN Windos Live Messenger mdr ) Kisus doux 


	7. 2 III : Une liberté tant rêvée

**Me revoilou !! Avec en prime un nouveau chap tout chaud pour vous !! Encore heureux, paske sinon personne voudrait me parler ¤pleure fort¤**

* * *

**Wing et Shinigami**

* * *

DEUXIEME PARTIE Une si longue histoire Quel roman…

CHAPITRE n°3 : _**Une liberté tant rêvée… **_

Le petit ange, un bras de l'Héritier autour de ses épaules, et ce dernier sortent de la salle et longent le couloir, suivi de l'homme, toujours tenu sous le pouvoir de L'Elu et ruminant silencieusement sa rancœur à l'égard de celui-ci. Lorsqu'ils débouchent dehors, le jeune ange ferme les yeux, brutalement aveuglé par la lumière du jour qu'il n'a vu qu'une seule et unique fois, trop éphémère pour que ses yeux s'en souviennent, et déjà remplacée de sa mémoire par les tortures et les cris.

« Ouvre les yeux, lui conseille la voix douce du Prince.

S'exécutant, le jeune esclave entrouvre les paupières, pour constater avec étonnement qu'un épais voile obscur lui permet de regarder sans difficulté autour de lui.

« Comment... ?

- Magie, magie... ( et vos idées ont du génie lol ) réplique mystérieusement L'Elu en faisant apparaître, comme pour appuyer ses dires, un grand plat garni de quartiers de pommes, oranges, clémentines, poires, kiwis... Tu en veux ?

- Je ne connais pas...

- Mais si tu connais. Tiens, ça c'est de la pomme. Et vous, vous en voulez ? demande-t-il d'une voix glaciale à l'intention du marchand sans le regarder en lui ôtant son bâillon d'un claquement de doigts.

- Tes fruits à la noix, tu peux te les garder, j'en veux p...

- Très bien. Tu veux de l'orange ? propose-t-il au jeune ange après avoir à nouveau bâillonné l'homme d'un geste négligeant.

- C'est comment ?

- Y a du jus, c'est mou, pas dur à mâcher, doux et parfois un peu acide. Très frais.

- Je veux bien...

- Tiens, et L'Elu glisse doucement un quartier d'orange dans la bouche du garçon tout en en enfournant trois dans la sienne.

Au premier coup de dents, les quartiers explosent sur sa langue, trop juteux. Il s'étouffe avec les fruits et hoquette pour régurgiter à demi, la main devant la bouche. Finalement il se retrouve avec le menton et les joues dégoulinants de jus d'orange sucré et bien collant, mais récompensé par un éclat de rire de son jeune protégé. Celui-ci rougit brusquement de son audace lorsque le regard du Prince se pose sur lui, et baisse la tête, penaud.

« Excusez-moi...

- Hey, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu peux te moquer de moi, tu as le droit, j'ai des défauts comme tout le monde, je ne suis pas parfait. Même les princes ont des défauts, souvent plus que les autres parce qu'ils se croient plus forts que tout le monde. Ne t'excuse pas de rire ou de trouver une situation amusante, rigolote. Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît... demande-t-il doucement en cherchant le regard du petit garçon, qu'il trouve enfin. Réponds-moi franchement : est-ce que tu as peur de moi ?

- ... Oui... Non... Je ne sais pas...

- Pourquoi tu as peur de moi ?

- Tu es plus grand, plus fort que moi et puis tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux de moi, je ne peux même pas me défendre...

- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

- Tu es gentil avec moi, et tu l'empêches de me faire mal... Tu me donnes à manger et puis une chambre, tu me soignes, tu me laisses dormir, tu... Voilà, quoi...

- Alors en fait, tu as peur de moi à cause de mes pouvoirs, c'est ça, hein ?

- Oui...

- Sache que je ne fais jamais usage de mes pouvoirs dans le mauvais sens. Je ne fais que le bien. Et s'il te plaît, dis-moi « _tu »_. Je n'aime pas me voir dire _vous _(en référence au « Excusez-moi »). Je préfère _tu_. Si tu veux, je ne me servirai de mes pouvoirs sur toi, que quand tu me le diras. Sauf si c'est un cas d'urgence extrême ! Comme ça tu es sûr que je ne te ferais pas de mal. Tu veux... ? Allez, dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse, ajoute-t-il gentiment après que le petit ange ait acquiescé.

- … … un nounours… ?

- Un comment ?

- Comme le gros chocolat de tout à l'heure en plus petit ?

- D'accord !

L'Elu s'accroupit, tendant la main en avant à environ soixante-dix centimètres de hauteur. Un ours en peluche de taille moyenne apparaît aux pieds de l'ange, d'un joli chocolat, aux poils longs et bien fournis.

Un grand sourire émerveillé aux lèvres, l'ange dépose délicatement les chatons au sol puis s'empare de la peluche et l'étreint contre son cœur, un air bienheureux sur le visage, les yeux fermés, le nez plongé dans la fourrure à la senteur de pêche.

« Comment il s'appelle ? demande doucement Le Prince, en voyant du coin de l'œil les petits chats partir à l'aventure dans l'herbe, s'éloignant doucement mais résolument.

- Hein ?

- L'ours, il s'appelle comment ?

- Heu... Je ne sais pas...

- Tu ne veux pas lui donner un prénom ?

- ... Si mais... Je n'ai pas d'idée...

Enfreignant la règle, L'Héritier fait apparaître d'un air pensif une belle rose des sables en chocolat au lait, du même marron clair que l'ours en peluche.

« Oh... C'est quoi ?

- Dans ma main ? Une rose des sables en chocolat.

- C'est joli... C'est de la même couleur que l'ours...

- Tu veux goûter ?

- C'est comment ?

- Ça croustille, c'est doux, pas acide, chocolaté et sucré, un peu comme du miel.

- Je ne connais pas ce... chocola et le mièle...

- C'est bon, tu verras. Tu en veux ?

- ... Oui... ?

- Tiens...

Cassant quelques pétales de la friandise, le Prince les tend à l'ange.

Le jeune ex esclave approche lentement la nourriture de sa bouche, hésitant.

L'Héritier, d'un geste ostensible, mord avec gourmandise dans le reste de la rose des sables. Captant le geste confiant du gentil garçon, l'ange prend une petite bouchée de la sucrerie. Hm, c'est bon... Sucré, doux, ni trop chaud ni trop froid, ça croustille, c'est bon... Rapidement, l'ange fini la rose des sables.

« Tu en veux d'autre ? Tiens.

L'Elu fait apparaître plusieurs plateaux de rose des sables de tailles et de formes différentes, au chocolat blanc, au lait, noir, et les variantes de cacao. Ne sachant pas laquelle choisir, l'ange se cantonne au chocolat au lait. Il en mange plusieurs, de bonne foi, et observe du coin de l'œil le Prince mordre dans une rose blanche.

« C'est à quoi ?

- Celle-là ? Au chocolat blanc. Tu veux goûter ?

L'ange hausse les épaules, indécis. L'Héritier casse sa gourmandise en deux, tendant un morceau au garçon. Celui-ci la prend et cette fois-ci, sans hésitation, mord dedans.

C'est bon aussi. Le goût est différent de celui du chocolat au lait, mais pas mauvais non plus.

« Tu aimes ?

- Oui.

Un grand sourire illumine le joli visage du gentil garçon. C'est pour lui ? C'est pour lui que le gentil garçon sourit comme ça ? C'est... touchant...

Personne encore ne s'est jamais préoccupé de lui ainsi. L'homme l'a toujours battu, fouetté, affamé, épuisé...

C'est cela l'amour ? C'est cela, être aimé ? Être frappé, toujours habité de douleur, de faim et de peur ? Être enfermé sans personne et sans rien dans une salle obscure ? Souffrir sans cesse ? C'est cela, être aimé ?

Une main douce sur sa joue le sort de ses pensées.

« Tu as l'air triste, ça va pas ? demande doucement l'Elu.

Il a l'air vraiment concerné par sa question, les sourcils légèrement froncés et les yeux interrogatifs, la bouche entrouverte de perplexité.

« C'est juste que je me dis que si être aimé c'est ça, je... je veux que personne m'aime.

- Tu veux dire quoi, par « c'est ça » ?

- Bah... Comme il fait...

- Mais ce n'est pas être aimé, ça. Ce qu'il t'a fait, ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de la cruauté. Il a été cruel, il t'a fait mal, volontairement, il savait ce qu'il faisait, il l'a fait exprès, il voulait te faire mal, il y a prit du plaisir. Ce n'est pas ça être aimé. L'amour, c'est vouloir être avec une personne, lui faire du bien, vouloir que la personne soit très contente, qu'elle soit heureuse. Vouloir être très gentil avec elle, faire des choses ensemble que les deux aiment bien, jouer, se faire des cadeaux, faire attention à l'autre.

- Alors toi, tu m'aimes ? Puisque tu me fais cadeau de l'ours, et puis tu me soignes, donc tu me fais du bien, et puis tu me ramènes chez toi, c'est que tu veux être avec moi. Donc, tu m'aimes ! Non ?

- Je n'y avais pas pensé ainsi, mais oui, admet l'Elu avec un doux sourire et les yeux brillants de tendresse devant tant d'innocence.

- ... Mais lui alors, il m'aime pas...

- Non.

- Pourquoi il a dit qu'il m'aime, alors, si ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Il t'a mentit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour te garder.

- Pourquoi ? Il dit que je ne suis rien, alors pourquoi il veut me garder ?

- Il dit que tu n'es rien parce que tu as des plumes noires sur tes ailes, et pour lui tu perds de ta valeur. Tu es un très joli petit garçon, malgré le manque de nourriture; quand tu auras repris une alimentation normale tu seras très, très beau.

Pour lui, si tu n'avais pas ces plumes noires, tu serais à vendre à un bon prix, très cher. C'est pour ça qu'il veut te garder; il veut t'arracher tes plumes noires pour pouvoir te vendre.

Tu sais, malgré que l'esclavage soit interdit, beaucoup d'anges, surtout les riches, n'aiment pas ceux avec des plumes noires, même s'ils sont très gentils comme toi.

Alors lui, il voudrait t'arracher tes plumes noires pour pouvoir te vendre cher parce que pour lui, tu es un objet de valeur. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

- Il veut me garder parce qu'il veut m'enlever mes plumes noires pour pouvoir me vendre cher, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- C'n'est pas ça l'amour.

- Non, tu as raison, ce n'est pas ça l'amour.

- Pourquoi il m'a fait ça... ?

Les yeux du petit ange sont remplis de larmes.

« Il est méchant. Pour lui, il n'y a que l'argent qui compte. Toi, pour lui, tu n'es rien. Il t'a fait ça pour avoir un souffre-douleur. Tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Non.

- C'est une personne qui sert à décharger la colère des autres. Un souffre-douleur, c'est quelqu'un de trop gentil, à qui on fait beaucoup de mal parce qu'il y a plein de choses qui ne vont pas.

- Mais lui ça va bien. Enfin je veux dire il n'a pas l'air malheureux.

- Il était en colère parce qu'il ne pouvait pas correctement te vendre sans salir son image devant ses clients, devant ceux qui pouvaient t'acheter. Alors il t'a puni pour ce qu'il croit être une faute. Mais je te rassure, avoir des plumes noires n'est pas une faute. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça.

- Mais j'ai rien fait moi ! Pourquoi il veut me faire du mal alors que j'ai rien fait ?!

Brusquement le garçon éclate en sanglots. Il s'accroupit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Doucement, L'Elu l'attire dans ses bras, avec lenteur, pour que le garçon ne se sente pas agressé. Le petit ange se laisse faire, perdu dans son incompréhension.

Pourquoi lui avoir fait tant de mal s'il n'a rien fait ? Il ne comprend pas... Il s'accroche sans s'en apercevoir aux bras de l'Elu, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de celui-ci, traversant le fin tissu qui protège ses bras.

L'Héritier serre silencieusement le petit ange contre lui, en se mordant la lèvre. Ce dernier est tellement innocent, tellement ignorant de la cruauté de la nature angélique... Tellement qu'il en a mal pour lui. Il commence doucement à bercer le jeune garçon en pleurs contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux en un geste apaisant, tendre et qu'il veut agréable, pour montrer au petit garçon qu'il n'y a pas que de la méchanceté dans les cieux mais aussi de la douceur, de l'amour, de la tendresse, du bonheur...

Il n'a, bien sûr, aucunement la prétention de lui faire éprouver un jour toutes ces émotions, mais si déjà il arrivait à ce que le jeune garçon retrouve un peu de dignité et de confiance, non seulement en lui mais aussi en les autres, ce serait déjà bien.

Soudain il est brutalement arraché à l'ange et projeté contre le sol. Sonné, il reconnaît néanmoins l'homme. Celui-ci, profitant de ce que le Prince soit occupé par le petit esclave, s'est libéré de la maigre pression du pouvoir sur lui pour attaquer l'Elu, voulant reprendre sa marchandise.

« **Arrêtez !**

Le petit ange s'accroche à l'homme pour le faire tomber, ou au moins l'empêcher de frapper le gentil garçon.

Le marchand lui assène une gifle puissante, très violente, qui l'envoie à terre. Alors l'Elu se fâche. Que l'homme s'en prenne à lui, ce n'est pas si grave, mais qu'il frappe l'ange parce qu'il a voulu le protéger, alors là...

Il répugne à se conduire ainsi, mais le petit ange vaut bien quelques entorses aux règlements, même au sien.

Sa main gauche fend violemment l'air de droite à gauche. Comme une onde de choc, l'homme est éjecté brutalement et va s'écraser contre un arbre.

« Je ne suis pas particulièrement friand de ce genre de conduite, mais il ne fallait pas t'en prendre à lui. A moi, d'accord, mais pas à lui. Tu n'aurais jamais dû lever la main sur lui. »

Plaquant sans douceur le marchand contre l'arbre, l'Héritier se relève et s'accroupit près du petit ange. Il pose une main douce sur l'épaule du garçon. Rien. Il répète son geste, plus appuyé. Toujours rien. L'inquiétude naissant dans son estomac, le Prince se penche, sa main se portant sur la joue du jeune ange blessé. Celui-ci, les yeux grands ouverts sur l'horizon, ne réagit pas, trop immobile et silencieux.

« Tu as dis que tu me protégerais, lui reproche soudain le petit ange d'une voix monocorde. »

L'Elu se mord la lèvre. L'ange avait baissé ses résistances parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il empêcherait le marchand de le battre, et en récompense de sa confiance pourtant maintes fois brisée, il vient de se faire frapper par sa faute. Il l'avait trahi. Doucement l'Héritier le retourne sur le dos pour pouvoir le regarder bien en face. Le petit ange pleure.

« Oh non ! Non, ne pleure pas ! »

L'Elu se penche, voulant prendre la jeune créature meurtrie dans ses bras, mais ladite créature à un sursaut, désirant s'éloigner de lui. Blessé par ce geste pourtant normal, le Prince décide de s'asseoir en tailleur à côté du petit esclave, tendant le bras vers une rose des sables pour penser à autre chose qu'à sa culpabilité. Chocolat blanc. Il mord distraitement dedans, l'esprit ailleurs.

Pour le ramener en toute confiance chez lui, c'est raté.

Cependant, bien qu'elle l'ait blessé, la réaction du petit garçon est bien normale. Lui aurait sans doute réagit de la même manière dans des circonstances identiques.

La sensation de quelque chose qui se presse avec hésitation contre lui le sort de ses pensées. Il tourne la tête pour sourire au petit ange tremblant contre lui.

« Tu as froid ?

- … mal…

- Tu veux que je te soigne ?

Le jeune garçon baisse la tête, comme s'il avait honte de le demander. Doucement, l'Elu glisse ses mains sous les vêtements du petit ange, et les posant sous la peau fraîche des omoplates, se concentre pour faire agir son pouvoir.

Une vague de souffrance monte en lui alors qu'il tente de comprendre. Etrange qu'une simple gifle puisse faire aussi mal au petit garçon… Et il comprend.

Ce n'est pas la gifle qui a fait tant de mal à l'ange. Depuis longtemps son Pouvoir ne fait plus effet, rendant à la douleur ses droits dans le corps brûlant du jeune garçon, infligeant à celui-ci sans qu'il en montre rien la pire des souffrances.

Pauvre garçon... Si faible, si vulnérable, et pourtant capable d'endurer les pires douleurs sans grimacer...

Faisant glisser ses mains des omoplates du garçon à sa poitrine et à son ventre pour l'étreindre de façon assez possessive et ferme, mais presque tendre à la fois, il pose doucement son menton sur l'épaule frêle du petit ange. Celui-ci ne bronche pas, pourtant intérieurement très troublé et étonné par le geste de l'Elu. Il n'est pas habitué à ce que l'on lui montre tant de douceur et de confiance. Il pourrait lui faire du mal, s'il voulait...

Il sent une chaleur naître dans son ventre et sa poitrine, comme irradiant des mains fines sur lui. En tous cas, ce qu'il sait, c'est que cette chaleur lui fait du bien. La souffrance dévorant son intérieur s'apaise doucement, lentement mais sensiblement. Grâce au garçon. Chaque fois que le garçon pose une main sur lui, il sent une chaleur douce et puissante calmer ses maux. Il soupire longuement, apaisé par la diminution de sa douleur, se laissant aller contre le corps si tendre.

« Ça va mieux ?

- Oui... »

Les mains du garçon commencent à s'enlever, la chaleur diminue, la souffrance augmente à nouveau.

Il grogne et tente de ramener ces mains sur lui. Sentant la réticence du garçon à le sentir arrêter de le toucher, l'Héritier replace ses mains sur son ventre et sa poitrine.

Il sent sous ses doigts la peau meurtrie, les blessures ouvertes, sûrement douloureuses. S'il arrive sans problème à supprimer la souffrance pendant un laps de temps plus ou moins long suivant l'ampleur du phénomène et de la morphologie de la personne en question, l'Elu a plus de mal à réparer les blessures. A vrai dire, il ne l'a encore jamais fait, ni même essayé. Fermant les yeux, étreignant plus fort le petit ange tout contre lui, le Prince se concentre pour faire agir son Pouvoir de manière physique.

Resserrant davantage (ndla : Va l'étouffer, s'il continu...), ses bras autour du garçon encore légèrement tremblant, il pousse son pouvoir dans ses mains, cherchant à le propager dans le corps tout entier du petit ange. Celui-ci fronce les sourcils en sentant une chaleur puissante naître dans son ventre et sa poitrine. Et elle augmente, augmente, augmente...

Il se mord la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. Il s'est trompé.

Le garçon n'est pas gentil. Il ne cherche qu'à lui faire mal, par d'autres moyens que le marchand. Pourtant la brûlure est accompagnée d'apaisement, apaisement physique, moral, apaisement... absolu. La souffrance disparaît brusquement pour réapparaître presque aussitôt, et il comprend.

Chaque fois que le garçon le touche, une chaleur se propage dans les environs de son corps ; cette brûlure si... douloureusement soulageante n'est alors que la concentration de tous ses pouvoirs sur lui. Mais alors, si cela est vrai, pourquoi prendre tant de peine pour lui, lui qui n'est qu'un simple petit esclave sans valeur ? Il ne comprend pas...

Soudain, le marchand bouge, semblant forcer sur le pouvoir du Prince qui le maintient écrasé contre l'arbre.

Prit de panique à l'idée même que cet homme cruel s'approche à nouveau de lui, le petit ange gigote pour se libérer des bras de L'Elu.

Sentant son protégé bouger fébrilement dans son étreinte, l'Héritier relève la tête, pour tomber immédiatement sur la personne, ou plutôt la _chose_, qui cause une panique si visible chez son petit favori.

Détournant une partie de son pouvoir, il replaque sans la moindre douceur le marchand au tronc, ayant la satisfaction de voir le jeune ange blessé se clamer presque instantanément.

Il resserre son bras autour de l'ex esclave, avant de décider que le ramener chez lui, en sécurité serait la meilleure solution pour pouvoir ensuite en prendre soin correctement.

Relevant les coins de sa bouche en un léger sourire, il baisse la tête pour capter son regard encore un peu inquiet.

« J'ai quelque chose pour qu'on arrive chez moi plus vite, tu veux bien ?

- ... C'est dangereux ?

- Non. Y a pas de danger, ça fait pas mal et c'est très rapide.

- ...

- Tu veux bien que je l'utilise ?

- ... oui... ?

- D'accord !

D'un geste de la main, l'Elu approche le marchand d'eux, jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher.

Il sent le petit ange se tendre contre lui. Il se presse doucement contre lui, voulant le rasséréner, et lui parle d'une voix grave, rassurante.

« Chuuut... Je te promets qu'il ne te fera rien. »

Le regard du jeune ange remonte jusqu'au sien et s'y plante. L'échange qui se trouve alors fait ne peut être qualifié que d'un seul mot : intense. D'une intensité hors du commun. Mais étaient-ils si communs que cela ?

L'ange cède le premier devant ce regard magnifique qui lui brûle les pupilles.

« Tu me fais confiance ou pas ?

L'ange hésite. Le garçon est gentil avec lui, il le soigne, le câline, lui donne à manger, le laisse dormir, lui donne de jolis vêtements biens chauds, mais... Il lui avait promis que le marchand ne le taperait plus et pourtant il avait reçu une gifle... Cela dit, c'était aussi de sa faute... Le garçon ne lui avait pas demandé de l'aider, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, l'homme ne l'aurait pas frappé... Et le garçon s'était inquiété pour lui, après, et puis aussi il avait dit que si le marchand ne l'avait pas giflé, il n'aurait pas été en colère...

« … oui… ?

L'Héritier lui sourit, heureux de la réponse. Mentalement, la promesse est faite de tout faire pour éviter à cet angelot trop pur, les souffrances de la méchanceté angélique.

« Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux, voilà, comme ça c'est très bien.

Attrapant le poignet du marchand et souriant au petit garçon à l'âme meurtrie, l'Elu amène doucement la tête de la créature blessée dans son cou chaud. Laissant enfin son menton reposer sur l'omoplate de cette dernière, il ferme les yeux et lâche la bride à son Pouvoir pour qu'il se déploie dans toute sa puissance.

Une très vive chaleur accompagnée d'une superbe lumière rouge enveloppe les trois hommes.

Trois hommes ? Quels hommes ? Oui, au fait, n'est-ce pas un rêve ? Il n'y a rien dans la plaine...

_( À suivre…_)

* * *

Des avis ? ( Jsuis quand mm culottée de dire ça alors que je vous ai fait attendre si longtemps ¤grimace¤ ) J'accepte délires, critiques, encouragements, fous rire, larmes, etc… Même les colis piégés, alors profitez-en ! mdr

Bisous à tous, et en route pour un nouveau chapitre !

Shin'

* * *

**PS :** Je m'EXCUSE platement pour mon retard... Je suis REELLEMENT DESOLEE, mais j'ai, disons, des problèmes d'inspi sur cette fic, comme sur **Alors c'était toi**, et je peine énormément à retrouver cette écriture si particulière. de plus mon ordi a bugé quelque peu, donc suppression de passages plus ou moins longs... En plus du mank d'inspi, fo mtnt ke je retrouve les passages manquants... Donc, la parution de cette fic sera plutôt lente, je m'en excuse. Heureusement j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, alors ça devrait quand mm le faire, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'aie retrouvé l'inspiration ( divine ?? ... ) 


	8. 2 IV : Une arrivée fracassante !

**Wing et Shinigami**

* * *

DEUXIEME PARTIE

Une si longue histoire Quel roman …

CHAPITRE n°4 : _**Une arrivée fracassante **_

« Il y a des gens autour de nous, murmure doucement l'Elu au petit ange blottit dans ses bras. Ils n'ont pas l'air gentil, mais ils ne te feront rien. Il y a beaucoup de couleurs aussi, n'ai pas peur, c'est normal.

Doucement, l'Elu se sépare du jeune ange, lui souriant pour le rassurer. L'esclave tourne la tête, immédiatement agressé par les couleurs trop vives pour ses yeux habitués à la pénombre.

Partout ça fait mal, ça brûle et ces gens, il y en a plein –trop- partout ils n'ont même pas d'yeux, leurs visages sont noirs, ils ne sont pas humains et ça fait mal aux yeux partout, de plus en plus et le corps qui commence encore à faire mal, trop mal, trop, où regarder pour ne pas avoir mal, où ne plus voir ces monstres qui l'entourent qui font mal aux yeux où?

Regarde-moi ! AAAAAAAAAH ! Mal, mal, trop mal, les yeux, le corps, les poumons, le corps, les yeux, mal, mal, très mal, mal les yeux, mal.

Regarde-moi, fixe-toi sur moi, que sur moi ! Mal non, peut pas, trop mal, aveuglé, voit plus rien mal, partout, gentil garçon, où, où gentil garçon, où ? Où le gent...

Son corps rencontre douloureusement le mur de pierre, lui coupant le souffle, et lui octroyant une immense douleur se propageant à une vitesse folle dans tout son torse, jusqu'à ses ongles de doigts. Il reste un instant pantelant, cherchant à retrouver son souffle avant de s'asphyxier. Ses poumons le brûlent, c'est une horreur... Ses yeux voilés par le rouge de la douleur s'ouvrent difficilement sur le sol de marbre. Du sang. Son sang. Ses côtes doivent avoir décidé de voyager un peu du côté des poumons... Un hoquet lui vient soudain, et il tousse par terre, raclant en une brûlure le fond de sa gorge. Du sang s'écrase par terre, en une petite flaque entourée de gouttelettes épaisses et poisseuses. C'est franchement pas bon signe, tout ça... Comment en est-il arrivé là, du reste ? Il était agenouillé devant l'entrée, tenant dans ses bras le petit ange affolé et Le petit ange ! Il tourne la tête pour tomber sur une silhouette trop maigre étendue en masse informe sur le sol froid, inerte, dans un état d'abandon trop proche de l'inconscience. Se relevant aussi vite que possible, L'Héritier accourt auprès du blessé. Il voit du coin des yeux les gardes, le marchand et un peu de sa cour d'hypocrites, toujours sonnés contre les murs. Parfait. Ainsi ils ne l'empêcheront pas d'agir et de prendre soin du petit ange avec leurs soucis d'outils et d'étique à la noix.

Doucement il s'agenouille à la tête du petit ange, et avec délicatesse, soulève sa tête lourde d'inertie pour la poser dans le creux de ses genoux. Le garçon ne réagit pas. Il pose avec légèreté une main sur sa joue un peu trop froide à son goût. Une décharge électrique semble lui piquer le bout des doigts, forte, brève et douloureuse. Par réflexe il retire sa main. Ou du moins essaie-t-il. Car sa main est comme collée à la joue du petit garçon. Une éblouissante lumière vive apparaît, trop fugace pour réaliser, trop longue pour être ignorée. Un spasme violent le secoue, et dans sa tête s'impose l'évidence, la solution pour soigner le petit ange.

Forçant sur le lien qui soude sa main à la joue de ce dernier, il ouvre son Pouvoir. Puis finalement, lorsque sa main est enfin libre, il repose doucement la tête de l'esclave par terre, se lève, recule de quelques pas, ouvre les bras au ciel, et laisse son Pouvoir exploser.

Une aveuglante lumière rouge vif, étincelante, jaillit de ses mains comme des gerbes d'eaux. Le petit ange au sol est entouré d'un faible halo rouge, ses vêtements flottent doucement autour de lui, comme s'il était dans l'eau. Lentement, la créature battue s'élève dans les airs, avec une infinie lenteur, encore, encore, lentement, lentement, si lentement, mais s'élève tout de même, encore un peu, et là un centimètre encore... Ses cheveux maintenant tout comme ses vêtements flottent dans un courant invisible, son visage prend une expression sereine, apaisée de cet affolement précédent. Sa montée se stoppe brusquement, et il se redresse jusqu'à avoir une inclinaison verticale. Une sphère se forme autour de lui, grandissante, partant, minuscule, de son cœur, pour s'étendre à sa poitrine, ses jambes, puis patiemment l'air autour de lui, pour enfin englober L'Elu qui, les yeux fermés, offre tout son pouvoir et toute son énergie à son petit protégé.

La tête de celui-ci bascule brusquement en arrière, tout son corps se tend vers le haut, sa poitrine semble se développer vers l'au-delà des anges. Une petite boule rouge du diamètre d'une pièce de 2€ apparaît soudain, venue d'on ne sait où, et s'avance vers la bouche du petit ange, lentement, sans se presser. Une deuxième petite boule rouge de même diamètre se matérialise, pour s'approcher tout aussi lentement de la poitrine du jeune ange. La bouche entrouverte s'ouvre, permettant à la petite boule d'y plonger en une pluie d'étincelles rouges magnifiques. La deuxième bulle rouge s'enfonce progressivement dans le haut du sternum du petit esclave, juste entre la naissance des pectoraux.

Et là, ... Rien ne se passe.

Le petit ange ne réagit pas, ses vêtements continuent de flotter autour de lui, son visage transparaît encore de cette expression sereine telle qu'on dirait une statue tant elle est intense et inimaginable, non, vraiment, il ne se passe rien. Si, un mouvement ! Lentement, les bras du petit ange s'écartent de ses flancs, ses paumes se tournent vers l'avant, jusqu'à ce qu'il forme une sorte de flèche. En un bruit à mi-chemin entre un verre qui se casse et un chuintement d'épée, un éclair écarlate, éblouissant, partant d'une petite boule orange vif juste en dessus des pectoraux, fuse jusqu'aux bords du dôme rouge. De la bouche du petit ange s'échappe un chant émouvant, pur, matérialisé par un filet de couleur bleue s'élevant tel une odeur dans les cieux. A lui se joint le chant, violet, de L'Elu, qui vient à sa rencontre, lui répondant, tout aussi dénué d'impureté, légèrement plus bas dans les octaves. Comme appelé, le chant bleu hésite à monter, influe vers le bas, vers le violet, avant de retourner vers le haut, continuant de monter. Le violet s'intensifie, se fait plus fort, toujours plus pur qu'avant, montant lui aussi, semblant vouloir rejoindre le bleu, qui lui persiste à le fuir, comme s'il en avait peur. Le violet, d'un sursaut de puissance, s'enroule autour du bleu, et semble alors ne chanter que pour lui, n'avoir été créé que pour lui. Le bleu paraît alors se laisser dompter, avec toutefois quelques résistances. Enfin il semble se laisser aller dans le faible étau violet sur lui, et laisse lentement son filet se fondre dans le violet. Et lorsque leurs silhouettes s'unissent, un puissant mais mince halo rouge éclatant entoure doucement le petit ange et son protecteur. Les deux chants mêlés virent au rouge, exactement la même teinte, alors qu'un spasme semble secouer les deux garçons et leur bulle de magie protectrice. Le Chant semble les relier, et les rapprocher lentement. Le petit garçon paraît dériver lentement vers L'Elu, ses vêtements toujours agités par un vent invisible dansant autour de son corps, ses cheveux flottant autour de sa tête. Les bras de L'Héritier se resserrent un peu, se dirigeant vers l'avant, tandis que le petit ange s'avance, toujours inconscient, ignorant de tout ce qui se passe autour de lui, et peut-être même Le Prince lui-même n'en a-t-il plus conscience. Lentement le petit ange se glisse entre les bras de L'Elu, jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci soient logés dans ses aisselles. Et brusquement, les lumières disparaissent, Le Chant s'éteint, le petit ange retombe, L'Héritier se réveille ; tout s'arrête.

L'Elu ouvre les yeux sur son petit protégé, abandonné entre ses bras, mais ce n'est pas le même abandon que le précédent, lorsqu'il était étendu par terre, là c'est un abandon éveillé. Le Prince reste un moment à contempler, soulagé et presque émerveillé, le visage calme aux traits détendus reposant contre son aisselle. Jamais encore il n'avait vu une expression de paisibilité si intense. Doucement, le bel endormi gémit, ses yeux papillotent, ses lèvres remue pour prononcer des mots que L'Elu ne comprend pas. Difficilement, le petit ange ouvre les yeux, faisant sourire Le Prince d'un air affectueux, presque tendre.

« Hey...

La main de L'Elu, en un geste de piété, commence à caresser doucement la joue tendre du jeune ange battu. Celui-ci, lentement, lève la main, pour la poser sur le côté du cou de L'Elu. Doucement, il tire dessus, sans brutalité, se contentant d'exercer une pression insistante sur la nuque. Confiant, L'Héritier baisse la tête, suivant le mouvement de la main tiède dans son cou, jusqu'à ce que son oreille repose sur la poitrine du petit ange. Les doigts de l'ancien petit esclave commencent à gratter légèrement sa nuque. L'Elu ferme les yeux, étrangement rassuré par sa position, penché sur le torse de l'ange battu, la main de celui-ci dans son cou, alors que le garçon lui-même repose dans ses bras, dans un état d'abandon presque total. Les yeux fermés, il ne peut voir le petit ange en faire de même. Sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, L'Elu ausculte rapidement le petit ange, sur sa condition physique interne. Il conclut que le petit esclave est maintenant en parfaite santé physique, ou du moins qu'il n'a plus de blessures. Il rappelle son Pouvoir, rassuré.

« Nan s'il te plaît, laisse ta chaleur...

Le ton étrangement est assez plaintif, presque un gémissement. L'Elu accepte, et souriant, propage son Pouvoir dans le corps du petit ange.

« Altesse ! Altesse ! Cela va-t-il comme vous voulez ?

Quand il disait qu'ils finiraient bien par trouver un moyen de l'em-erder !!

« Oui, je vous remercie de vous en inquiéter mais je préférerais que vous ne vous mêliez pas de ceci.

- Pardonnez-nous, Votre Altesse !

_C'est ça, tu parles d'un repentant… ! Même une huître serait plus repentante que lui !_

Coupé dans leur moment de repos, L'Elu rouvre les yeux, et dépose un baiser sur la joue du petit ange en lui soufflant doucement :

« Tu veux bien te lever ?

Le petit ange acquiesce, sans bouger pour autant. Il est bien, là, avec le gentil garçon, et cette chaleur dans ses entrailles...

« Je voudrais t'emmener à l'infirmerie pour savoir si tu auras des problèmes à cause du marchand. Tu veux bien ?

- Avec toi ?

- Bien sûr.

Voyant que le gentil garçon ne le coupe dans son moment de bien-être que pour se préoccuper de sa santé, le petit ange libère sa nuque de sa main, espérant tout de même qu'il laissera sa chaleur dans son corps. Il aime bien la chaleur douce du garçon en lui, elle le réchauffe, lui fait ressentir du bien-être, un confort sans limite, et même un peu d'amour, mais surtout, surtout, du plaisir à être enfin choyé, chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant quelques heures auparavant. Et il découvre qu'être dorloté n'est pas désagréable.

Sans y croire vraiment, il aspire à ce que le garçon lui accorde le bonheur d'avoir toujours cette tiédeur plaisante à l'intérieur de lui. Mais il sait bien pourtant qu'il n'a pas le droit de prétendre mériter de présent. C'est pourquoi il savoure la sensation trop éphémère d'avoir chaud dans son corps, lui qui avait constamment froid dans la petite salle noire.

Il tressaille à ce pénible souvenir, incitant Le Prince à se presser contre lui et à caresser sa joue avec douceur pour le rassurer. Il sait bien ce qui cause ce frémissement des muscles nerveux du petit ange : il y a beaucoup de monde et de lumière autour de lui, lui qui n'est habitué qu'à la solitude, au silence, au froid et à l'obscurité.

« Hey... Regarde-moi... Tout va bien, ils ne sont pas méchants, ils ne te feront rien tant que je ne leur en donnerai pas l'ordre et je n'ai aucune intention de te faire du mal... Allez, calme-toi, tu es en sécurité... Là, voilà, c'est bien, chuuut...

L'Elu sourit d'un joli sourire à son petit favori, s'émerveillant de le voir si confiant en lui et si abandonné entre ses bras alors qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques heures seulement. Le petit ange ne sait rien de lui et pourtant il le laisse maître de lui, ainsi reposant dans ses bras comme un petit enfant. D'ailleurs, il n'en est pas beaucoup plus âgé, remarque soudainement le prince. A peu près son âge, sûrement, à vu d'œil, bien sûr en occultant le rachitisme du garçon. Décidant que le mieux serait de le soigner le mieux possible le plus vite possible, L'Héritier se redresse, entraînant le petit ange à sa suite, docile. Glissant sa main dans celle du jeune ange battu, L'Elu l'attire avec douceur et lenteur vers le palais, sans le précipiter, lui laissant le temps de bien assimiler les nouvelles données de cet environnement inconnu. Emerveillé par tant de couleurs, de richesses et d'espace, l'ancien esclave serre la main fine du prince dans la sienne, impressionné au-delà des mots. Sentant cette intimidation, l'Elu se serre un peu plus au petit ange, souhaitant le rassurer par sa présence. Silencieux, le laissant découvrir les couloirs décorés de tableaux et de meubles chauds, il conduit son nouveau protégé à l'infirmerie. Il ne peut nier que voir le petit ange si enfantin l'attendrit, mais il n'en reste pas moins une boule d'angoisse logée dans son estomac. Sans gêne ni honte il l'avoue, il a peur pour la pauvre créature battue. Il voit du coin de l'œil celle-ci parcourir sans cesse du regard les moindres petits détails du couloir, les peintures, les sculptures posées sur les meubles, les lustres pendus au plafond illuminant la galerie...

Accentuant légèrement la pression faible de ses doigts sur ceux de son protégé, L'Elu arrête lentement le jeune ange devant une porte close de couleur blanc écrémé.

( _à suivre… _)

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Petit à petit, l'oiseau fait son nit. On avance, on avance !! Patience… !

Bisous à tous.

**Avis de recherche : nous recherchons des reviews échappés !!**

**500 € par reviews, bonne chance à tous - :**

Bisous à tous et à toutes

Shin' qui espère ne pas se faire massacrer par les lecteurs encore non-fossilisés s'il y en reste encore !!


	9. 2 V : Visite médicale

**Wing et Shinigami**

DEUXIEME PARTIE **:** Une si longue histoire ?? Quel roman … !

CHAPITRE n°5 :_** Visite médicale**_

* * *

L'Elu se tourne vers son jeune protégé, pose sa seconde main sur son épaule en s'accroupissant devant lui. Il presse un bref instant la main fine du garçon dans la sienne et lui sourit tendrement

« On va entrer dans cette pièce, d'accord ? Elle est grande et bien éclairée, il y aura un gentil monsieur avec nous qui va te poser des questions simples, il faudra que tu y répondes le mieux que tu puisses faire, d'accord ? Je reste avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisse pas. Alors, tu veux bien qu'on entre dedans ?

- ... Oui...

L'Elu offre un grand sourire à la petite créature, se relève et tourne la poignée de la porte lentement, serrant doucement mais fermement sa main dans la sienne pour le rassurer. Hésitant, le petit ange le suit à petits pas, joignant ses deux mains autour de celle de L'Elu, la serrant très fort entre ses doigts. Se voulant rassurant, L'Héritier l'attire devant lui pour passer son bras autour de sa taille, le serrant contre lui, le poussant lentement en avant pour le faire avancer. Le petit ange résiste, découvrant la pièce étrange, immobile.

La pièce est froide et hostile, toute blanche, avec de grands rideaux un peu partout, des tables couvertes d'objets en métal barbares, une espèce de lit bizarre, entouré de rambarde de fer, des lampes à la lumière crue, le carrelage sur les murs et le sol immaculé, éblouissant. Et au milieu de tout ce blanc, un homme, lui aussi vêtu de blanc, blouse blanche, pantalon blanc, chemise blanche, chaussures blanches, sac à cheveux blanc, tout en blanc. Instinctivement, le petit ange cherche à reculer, buttant contre le gentil garçon. S'il est terrifié par le noir, il n'est pas non plus rassuré par tout ce blanc, ce blanc... _tout_ blanc.

« Hey, du calme, chhh... Je t'ai dis que le monsieur était gentil, il ne te fera rien, je te le jure sur ma vie, si je mens je meurs ; je te promets qu'il ne te sera fait aucun mal, jamais, pas tant que je serais là pour l'empêcher, en tout cas, d'accord... ?

- Mais la couleur, elle est bizarre, ça fait mal aux yeux...

- C'est blanc. C'est comme tes ailes, elles sont blanches ;

- Elles sont pas belles, mes ailes, je les aime pas !

- Tu n'aimes pas tes ailes ? Mais elles sont très belles, tes ailes... Elles sont moins éclatantes que cette pièce, elles sont très belles, tu sais... Moi en tous cas, je les aime beaucoup...

- Ça veut dire quoi, éclatante ?

- Eclatante, c'est que ça brille beaucoup, et parfois ça fait mal aux yeux tellement ça brille.

- Si elles sont comme ça, j'aime encore moins mes ailes...

- Je vais te faire voir quelque chose, viens.

Avec douceur, L'Elu amène le petit ange jusqu'à un mur. Doucement, il prend son aile et la déplie, veillant bien à ne pas faire mal à son protégé. Il étend les rémiges sur le mur, occasionnant un léger sursaut chez le petit esclave au contact du mur si froid.

« Chhht, tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Regardes la différence ente la couleur de tes ailes et celle du mur. Tes ailes sont plus écrémées. Et puis elles sont douces à caresser et belles à voir.

- Mais le marchand, il a dit que mes ailes, elles sont noires et très vilaines... ? !

- Ce que le marchand t'a dit, il faut l'oublier, ce n'est pas vrai.

- …

Ouais, c'est pas aujourd'hui que je pourrais le convaincre, pense L'Elu.

« Maintenant, laisse-moi te présenter le monsieur qui est avec nous. C'est un gentil monsieur qui va regarder si tu as des problèmes de santé. Tu veux bien ?

Le petit ange jette un long regard suspicieux sur le « gentil monsieur » qui va regarder s'il a des problèmes de santé. Lui est convaincu que non, il se sent beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il s'est réveillé entre les bras du gentil garçon, mais… le gentil garçon est vraiment gentil avec lui, il peut faire un effort... Même s'il n'a pas confiance en cet homme tout blanc. Mais il a confiance en le gentil garçon. Celui-ci lui a prouvé plusieurs fois déjà qu'il ne cherchait pas à lui faire de mal, même bien au contraire. Alors il acquiesce, acceptant de se soumettre une fois de plus.

« Vous me ferez passer les même tests, je vous prie.

- Mais, Votre Altesse, vous n'êtes pas...

- Je dois refaire ma visite médicale dans deux semaines, ça sera fait. Je veux me soumettre aux mêmes exigences que lui. Il a besoin de voir que ce qu'on va lui faire ne fait pas mal et n'est pas dangereux. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre pourquoi, je ne vous le dirais pas. Merci beaucoup.

- ... B... Bien Votre Altesse, comme vous voudrez...

L'Héritier se retourne vers le jeune ange.

« Je vais passer les mêmes tests que toi, lui annonce-t-il, avant toi, pour que tu voies ce qu'on va te faire. D'accord ?

Le petit ange acquiesce, silencieux. Il a confiance en le gentil garçon, mais il a quand même un peu peur. Le gentil garçon le serre contre lui en le poussant doucement jusqu'au lit bizarre entouré d'une barre de fer brillante. Ça n'a pas l'air engageant, mais alors pas du tout du tout du tout du tout... Il se sent doucement soulevé par les hanches et être assis avec précaution sur le lit bizarre. Le gentil garçon l'y rejoint, toujours sans lâcher sa main. Il lui sourit gentiment, et le petit ange lui retourne un petit sourire hésitant. M. Tout Blanc s'approche avec un truc bizarre à la main, un petit morceau de bois tout plat.

« Si vous permettez, Votre Altesse...

L'Elu ouvre la bouche et tire la langue dans un joli « _Äââââââeeeeuh…!_ . C'est pas vraiment engageant, leur truc, là, pense le petit ange. Lorsque M. Tout Blanc se tourne vers lui, il se tasse sur lui-même en un geste instinctif de défense.

« Hey... Ça fait pas mal, je te promets. On appuie juste un peu sur ta langue pour prendre ta salive, après on la regarde pour savoir si tu es malade ou pas. Ça fait pas mal, je te promets.

Regardant le gentil garçon bien dans les yeux, le petit ange hésite. Le gentil garçon est plein de bonnes intentions, il en est convaincu, mais Tout Blanc... Finalement il décide de lui faire aussi confiance, du moins un petit peu. Il ouvre la bouche et s'applique à bien tirer la langue. La planchette de bois râpe sa langue puis se retire. Tout Blanc met chacune des abaisse-langues dans un petit tube qu'il ferme avec un couvercle.

« Je vous prierais de découvrir votre bras, Votre Altesse.

L'Elu s'exécute, remontant sa manche jusqu'à l'épaule. Tout Blanc place un gros ruban gris noir bizarre sur son bras, au-dessus du coude, et appuie sur un truc qui fait « pchh pchh pchh... » Il semble regarder quelque chose, puis enlève le bandeau. Ça fait mal, découvre le petit ange lorsque c'est son tour. Tout Blanc a placé un rond épais en fer sous le bandeau, il lui rentre dans la peau du bras, et le bandeau gonflé par les « Pchh pchh pchh pchh... » appuie fort dessus. C'est pas très agréable. Pour tout dire, c'est même un peu douloureux. Quand Tout Blanc enlève le bandeau, il a la marque sur le bras.

« Ça va ? Ça, c'était le plus déplaisant, affirme le gentil garçon. Tu as faim ?

Le petit ange opine du chef. Pour tout dire, il a faim depuis qu'il s'est réveillé dans les bras du gentil garçon, mais il est tellement habitué à cette sensation que ça ne lui fait plus rien, même pas la plus petite douleur, alors... D'un geste, L'Elu fait apparaître des plats de bonbons et de sucreries.

« Je vous demanderais de ne faire aucun commentaire sur le contenu de ces plats qui, je le sais très bien, n'est pas pour vous satisfaire au plus haut point. Merci.

Tout Blanc se tait, ne dit rien, ne fait aucune remarque sur tout le sucre et les calories contenus dans ces friandises. Le petit ange déballe une barre chocolatée et la mange lentement, observant avec attention Tout Blanc aller et venir autour d'eux pendant un moment sans rien leur dire ni faire. A côté de lui, le gentil garçon choisi un petit pack de boisson, apparemment, prend une petite paille il ne sait où, le plante dans le petit carton, et commence à boire avec entrain tout en surveillant d'un œil Tout blanc et de l'autre son petit protégé. Sa main passe doucement autour de la hanche du petit ange pour amener celui-ci contre lui. Le jeune esclave se laisse faire, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule du gentil garçon en fermant les yeux.

« Il faudrait que tu boives un peu, tu sais... Ouvre un peu la bouche, s'il te plaît.

Etrangement à moitié endormi, le petit ange entrouvre les lèvres, laissant s'infiltrer dans sa bouche un tout petit tube en plastique fin.

« Aspire doucement.

S'exécutant, la créature battue a la surprise de sentir quelque chose de picotant et sucré sur sa langue, qu'il avale rapidement. C'est bon... C'est liquide, et ça humidifie sa bouche asséchée par la barre chocolatée. Il en prend une autre gorgée, puis une autre et une troisième, une autre encore, et s'étrangle. Finalement, c'est pas si bien que ça, ce liquide rigolo... Ça brûle la bouche et la langue, c'est pas bon...

« Tu en as trop bu trop vite, c'est pour ça que ça pique, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal. Bois ça.

Le petit tube de plastique se retire de sa bouche, remplacé par quelque chose de plus épais, un peu froid, dur. Un autre liquide sans bulles et rafraîchissant rentre dans sa bouche.

« Ce n'est que de l'eau, avale, n'aies pas peur.

Le petit favori du Prince ingurgite docilement, vérifiant avec soulagement les dires du gentil garçon. Ouvrant furtivement les yeux, à moitié, il voit le gentil garçon le regarder avec douceur et sérieux, et tenir un verre devant ses lèvres, avec une inclinaison lui permettant de boire aisément sans s'étrangler avec le liquide. Il lève une main et prend avec hésitation le petit récipient, buvant lentement, par petites gorgées rafraîchissantes.

« Votre altesse, je vous demande de vous dévêtir.

Oublieux de la présence de Tout Blanc, le petit ange sursaute et s'étrangle, reculant en un mouvement nerveux. L'Elu tente de le calmer, lui parlant doucement.

« Hey, chhh, du calme, je suis là, là, voilà, comme ça, là, c'est bien, du calme, chhh... C'est bien, c'est bien...

- Je suis désolé... bredouilla piteusement le petit garçon. Je ne voulais pas... Excusez-moi...

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser d'avoir eu peur, ce n'est pas grave, lui assura Le Prince. Ça va mieux ?

Le petit ange acquiesce fébrilement, craignant une réaction violente de la part d'un des deux hommes avec lui.

« On ne te frappera pas, si c'est ce que tu penses, n'aies pas peur.

La main de L'Elu caresse doucement la joue tendre de l'ange pour rasséréner celui-ci. Le jeune ange regarde avec de grands yeux enfantins L'Héritier, puis finalement, baisse les yeux et repose sa tête avec timidité sur son épaule. Le gentil garçon ne le repousse pas, et l'y encourage même, se penchant vers lui pour l'y amener plus facilement. Rassuré, le petit ange ferme les yeux et se laisse aller un instant, soupirant. L'Elu le laisse profiter de ce calme, détaillant silencieusement son visage étrangement serein. Pourtant, après un petit moment, il se voit obligé de l'interrompre.

« Je dois obéir au monsieur, tu veux bien enlever ta tête s'il te plaît ?

Prit en faute, le petit ange retire vivement sa tête, la baissant piteusement.

« Hey, tu n'es pas en faute, tu sais. Ne prends pas cet air contrit, ce n'est pas la peine. Tu me fais un joli sourire ?

Les lèvres du petit ange s'étirent de quelques millimètres sur les côtés.

« Un joli sourire, j'ai dis ! C'est un sourire forcé, ça !

- Mais je ne sais pas faire de jolis sourires, gémit le petit ange.

- Tu m'as déjà fais de très beaux sourire ! Je dirais même plus : magnifiques ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, oublie ça. Je vais me lever, attention.

Libérant de son bras la taille trop fine du jeune esclave, L'Elu se lève, se laissant glisser du lit au sol. Il commence par enlever son pull, puis sa chemise, la déboutonnant rapidement. Il retire chaussures, chaussettes, pantalon, sourit au petit ange qui le détaille avec étonnement de la tête au pied, puis, reculant jusqu'au bord du lit, se tourne vers Tout Blanc. Ce dernier s'approche de lui.

« C... ? ! Comment vous êtes-vous fait toutes ces blessures, Votre Altesse ? ! ?

- A vrai dire, j'en sais moi-même très peu sur la chose. Tout cela me vient de ce jeune homme ici présent, dit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers le petit ange.

Celui-ci se recule instinctivement, manquant dans sa précipitation de tomber par terre si, d'un réflexe surprenant, L'Elu ne l'avait pas rattrapé par le poignet.

« Lâche-moi... ! Lâche-moi ! ! supplie le petit ange en tentant de s'éloigner ; il ne veut plus être battu !! Je t'en prie... S'il te plaît...

- Calme-toi, je ne te ferai rien, n'aie pas peur... ! Allez, calme-toi... ! Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas, je guérirai, n'aie pas peur on te fera rien ! **Calme-toi ! !**

Apeuré par le brusque haussement de voix, le petit ange cesse aussitôt de se débattre, tournant des yeux craintifs vers L'Elu. Celui-ci réalise ce qu'il vient de faire, à savoir, monter le ton contre le jeune esclave affolé, qui, moins d'une journée auparavant, était encore battu au sang et presque à moitié mort. Et maintenant, ledit esclave le regarde avec de la peur dans le regard, immobile, comme tétanisé par son éclat de voix, alors qu'il était parvenu à s'octroyer un peu de confiance de la part du petit être martyrisé.

S'injuriant mentalement, L'Héritier se hisse sur le lit, se retrouvant à genoux sur l'épais molleton, tout près du petit ange. Il tend la main vers le visage du petit ange. Celui-ci ne bouge pas, trop paniqué pour tenter une parade à l'assurée frappe qui va s'étaler sur sa joue sensible. Mais c'est une main douce qui se pose sur sa joue avec légèreté.

« Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas lever la voix... Mais je suis à bout en ce moment, je t'ai cherché longtemps sans beaucoup dormir, alors je suis un peu... impatient. Mais jamais je ne te taperai, rassure-toi. Je ne suis pas violent, surtout pas dans ce genre de situation. Si tu vis avec moi un peu, dans même pas une semaine tu verras que je suis beaucoup plus patient que ça... Tu... tu veux bien... me laisser une chance... ?

Etrange comportement, songe le jeune ange. S'excuser alors qu'on est en force sur l'autre, ce n'est pas commun... Peut-être le gentil garçon lui dit-il la vérité, alors ?

Lentement, la tête du garçon penche vers l'avant jusqu'à reposer le front brûlant de fatigue et peut-être aussi de fièvre sur la poitrine solide de L'Elu. Soulagé, celui-ci entoure avec douceur le petit ange de ses bras et repose sa tête sur son épaule frêle.

« Merci...

Le petit ange ne répond pas, non seulement car il est encore une fois un peu endormi par un étrange sommeil, et parce qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi le gentil garçon le remercie. La main de L'Elu dans le dos sensible du petit esclave passe en un geste circulaire rassurant, détendant les muscles d'une manière insolite aux yeux – en cet instant fermés de bien-être et de sommeil – de la fragile créature blottie contre lui.

Remarquant le soudain état d'abandon de son protégé, L'Héritier renverse avec douceur sa tête vers l'arrière pour le voir endormi contre lui. Attendri à cette vision, Le Prince l'allonge délicatement sur le lit, se rhabille succinctement, rangeant d'un claquement de doigts chemise, chaussettes et chaussures dans sa chambre, puis prend le petit ange dans ses bras, plaçant sa tête dans son cou.

Il s'approche du médecin et lui murmure à l'oreille, pour ne pas réveiller la douce créature endormie, un faible :

« Je vous prierais de remettre cette observation à plus tard, pour une raison que vous n'aurez, je pense, aucun mal à cerner. Je repasserai dans moins d'une semaine vous le présenter, et nous en profiterons pour finir ce que nous avons si bien commencé aujourd'hui.

Tout Blanc acquiesce, devinant sans mal que la raison de cette interruption est endormie dans les bras de son Prince. Pourtant, il doit prévenir L'Héritier.

« Votre altesse, soyez très doux et léger avec lui, il est très faible, tant du point de vue physique, qu'organique et psychologique. Soyez aussi léger qu'une plume, un comportement trop lourd pourrait le faire céder. De même, ne lui faites pas faire de choses qui vous paraissent naturelles mais qui seraient trop lourdes pour lui. Sous-estimez-le s'il le faut, mais surtout ne faites pas l'inverse, ne présumez pas de ses forces, il est bien plus affaibli qu'on ne le voit.

Le Prince acquiesce gravement, et Tout Blanc se félicite d'avoir un tel futur roi.

Celui-ci justement disparaît brusquement.

Et apparaît dans sa chambre.

Avec soin, il étend le petit ange dans son lit après l'avoir ouvert d'un claquement, et également avoir déshabillé au passage le petit ange ( ndla : C'qui peut en faire, des choses, lui, avec seulement deux doigts... ! ) Il appelle une chaise, et s'asseyant dessus, entreprend de monter la garde près du petit ange.

Et alors seulement il s'autorise un moment de « pause ».

Pas que le jeune ange soit un calvaire, au contraire il tout mimi, mais sans que le petit garçon s'en rende vraiment compte, L'Elu a toujours fait attention à lui, à ses réactions, son comportement, ses besoins... Etonnant d'ailleurs comment il peut devenir si « beau » en dormant. Plus trace de peur, juste un visage serein, calme, avec un soupçon de... de... de bien-être, de bonheur. D'un geste attentionné, il remonte la couette chaude sur le corps dénudé du petit ange, l'enfouissant bien profondément dans la chaleur.

Noyant son visage brusquement las dans ses mains, il lâche un long soupire fatigué. Enfin... Enfin... Il l'a enfin retrouvé... Depuis tant de temps qu'il le cherche... Depuis cette rumeur, en fait... Depuis qu'il a entendu dire que le marchand d'esclaves le plus réputé du territoire avait un ange invendable, et que celui-ci subissait les pires tortures pour cette « faute ». Depuis lors il n'avait eu de cesse de chercher cet ange martyrisé injustement, délaissant sa personne pour se consacrer à son but. Déjà qu'en tant normal, il ne fait pas grand-chose pour « être beau ». Il n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on peut facilement qualifier de « pouponné ». La seule chose pour laquelle il prend du temps le matin et le soir, c'est ses cheveux. C'est la seule chose dont il prend réellement soin chez lui. Oh bien sûr, il met des crèmes, genre protection solaire pour ne pas lancer la mode merguez grillée, crème pour les mains et le visage une fois de temps en temps lorsqu'il n'a rien d'autre à faire, mais à part ça... De toute façon, il n'a pas vraiment besoin de faire d'efforts pour préserver une jolie silhouette. (ndla qui bave à mort sur son clavier : Oh que non ! )

Relevant la tête sur le visage paisible du petit ange, L'Elu reste un moment à le contempler. La petite créature paraît transfigurée. Ses traits son détendus, son visage plus fermé et pourtant plus ouvert, en une expression d'abandon un brin joyeux, déjà plus optimiste que celle vue la première fois dans ses yeux, d'une rare beauté soit dit en passant. Etrangement, c'est chez les personnes les moins mises en valeur que l'on trouve des choses hors du commun...

Posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et logeant son menton dans ses paumes, L'Elu regarde dormir un adorable petit ange, battu presque à mort durant sûrement des années.

* * *

( _à suivre…_ )

Bon, c'est un petit chapitre ( 8 pages). Le suivant arrivera dans pas longtemps. Je travaille sur les autres fics. Désolée de tout ce temps. Ce sont les vacances, normalement j'aurais plus de temps.

J'espère qu'il vous plait quand même.

Gros bisous à tous et à toutes !

Shin'

* * *


	10. 2 VI : Etrangeté

**Bonjour tout le monde^^**

Je m'excuse de cet affreux délai de publication - la réalité étant que je me suis étendue à plusieurs fandoms, et que j'ai pour quelques temps, hum, comme qui dirait _zappé_ ce fandom-ci... :( - mais je suis de retour, et ce pour de bon^^ Rien ne m'empêchera de porter à terme toutes mes fics - exceptée une mort impromptue, bien sûr XD

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise, et vous remercie encore de vos reviews !!! Je rajou à l'intention de Xia Ping que, sauf erreur de ma part, le chapitre suivant de Alors c'étai toi sera posté sous les trois jours - je dois simplement réécrire tout le chapitre, ô joie !

*****

**WARNING : Sous-entendus de viols pédophiles donc pas pour les esprits sensibles, mais vous deviez déjà vous en douter...**

* * *

**Wing et Shinigami**

DEUXIEME PARTIE **:** Une si longue histoire ?? Quel roman… !

CHAPITRE n°6 : _**Un étrange songe… **_

* * *

C'est chaud, douillet, confortable, sécurisant. Il est bien. Il ne se souvient pas avoir jamais aussi bien dormi. Il sent quelqu'un près de lui, exerçant un poids sur son flanc. Oh non... Pas encore... Alors cet Elu, le gentil garçon, la nourriture, les peluches, ce n'était... qu'un rêve... ? Les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Être enfin libre... Ç'avait été un joli rêve, oui, un joli rêve... Mais rien de plus, malheureusement pour lui. Dans quelques instants seulement, son maître viendra encore le dominer, le rabaisser, le punir de sa faute, d'avoir des ailes noires. Mais pourtant, le gentil garçon avait dit que ses ailes étaient blanches... ? Mais le gentil garçon n'était qu'illusion, se rappelle-t-il tardivement.

Voulant encore profiter de cette chimère si douce, il n'ouvre pas les yeux, se mussant sous la couette chaude le recouvrant pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années. La forme gémit contre lui, et il déduit donc que c'est bien le marchand qui dort à ses côtés. C'était évident, il n'y a que lui qui ait un lit. Pourtant, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'a jamais fait ça dans sa chambre, mais toujours dans la petite salle noire où il l'enferme en permanence. Il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne se souvient même plus de ce que le marchand lui fait... Est-il si habitué que cela à se faire dominer de cette façon, si ordurière ?

D'un sursaut, il s'écarte et se replie en position fœtale, remontant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Son brusque mouvement réveille le marchand qui grogne. Un instant de silence se passe pendant qu'il entend le marchand mâchonner le vide, déglutir plusieurs fois. Il ne fait jamais ça, d'ordinaire... Etrange, pense le petit ange. Mais ce petit détail est pourtant bien loin de lui enlever sa terreur. S'il y a une chose qu'il n'oubliera jamais, c'est que le marchand a l'habitude de « rejouer » avec lui au réveil avant de l'enfermer à nouveau dans sa pièce, l'abandonnant dans le noir encore tremblant de honte, de douleur, de sensations immondes et de fatigue corporelle, le laissant vidé de toute substance et toujours plus horrifié de ses actes ou de ses réactions. Aucun doute que cette matinée ne fera pas exception à la règle.

Il sursaute lorsque la couette est fouillée, et qu'une main étrangement fine pour celle du marchand se pose avec une douceur encore jamais connue sur sa joue. Il se crispe et plonge sa tête sous la couette, la main toujours sur sa joue pour son plus grand malheur.

« Hey... Bien dormi ?

La voix est différente de celle du marchand. Alors ce n'est même pas lui qui l'a... qui a « joué » avec lui ? Le marchand avait dû trouver que cette alternative pouvait lui rapporter beaucoup. Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas répété plusieurs fois qu'il était beau ?

La main descend lentement sur sa nuque. Il la repousse brusquement et s'écarte. Malheureusement, il glisse et tombe du lit, s'étalant par terre. Il entend un raclement désagréable puis un _**PLOF ! !**_ sur le lit. Le marchand veut jouer avec sa marchandise, et tout de suite. Désespéré, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, se repliant sur lui-même une fois de plus. Quelque chose presse doucement contre lui, l'emprisonnant dans un cercle chaud et solide. Il a peur. Le marchand ne s'est encore jamais comporté de cette façon avec lui, même lorsqu'il le bat. Pourquoi changer d'attitude maintenant ? A moins que ce ne soit là la conduite de ce mystérieux client inconnu ? Va-t-il lui faire mal, lui aussi, encore ? Il cesse de se défendre. A quoi bon ? Il sera déjà largement puni de ses quelques gestes de rébellion, alors pourquoi chercher à aggraver le fouet ? Il ne bouge plus, attendant les ordres, silencieux, se mordant la lèvre de toutes ses forces pour ne pas craquer. Il a si peur... ! Et tellement honte, oui, tellement honte de lui... Pourquoi tout sur lui, pourquoi est-ce lui qui doit subir tous ces coups, ces cris, ces tortures, ces...

Il éclate brusquement en sanglots, incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Il pleure dans les bras d'un inconnu abusif sa honte, sa douleur et son désespoir.

Ça devient vraiment inquiétant. Le voir devenir si crispé et immobile entre ses bras dès qu'il le touche et éclater ensuite en sanglots... Alors, lentement, il se sépare de lui, desserrant ses bras, s'asseyant un peu plus loin de lui sur la moquette de sa chambre. Il reste ainsi un moment, observant le jeune ange, mais aucun changement ne se passe, la petite créature sanglote désespérément sur le sol inconfortable. S'approchant en prenant bien garde de faire du bruit, il commence à caresser délicatement sa joue fragile, en un mouvement calme et attentionné, lui parlant d'une voix grave et basse pour l'apaiser, le forçant peu à peu à la réalité, à son contact. De multiples tressaillements agitent le corps nerveux de l'ange, alors que celui-ci continue de sangloter. L'Elu se mord la lèvre. Il aimerait tant prendre dans ses bras ce petit être agité de soubresauts lourds et étouffés, le serrer contre lui et le calmer en lui murmurant des mots doux, en le caressant, en le câlinant... Il aimerait tant effacer ces souvenirs et ces craintes de son esprit, quitte à les accepter lui-même... Il aimerait tant... le... le dorloter, oui, prendre soin de lui, le serrer contre lui lorsqu'il fera ses cauchemars, lui apprendre la vie, le prendre contre lui quand... quand il aura peur, ou quand il sera en manque de tendresse, quand... quand le petit ange en aura envie, tout simplement ! Depuis bien trop longtemps, L'Elu est seul au Palais. Bien sûr il a des amis, mais ils sont loin et le roi refuse de les laisser entrer au Palais – de fait, ils ne se voient presque jamais... Alors que le petit ange, lui, serait là, et puis sans compter que... le jeune esclave aussi a besoin de lui. Lui aussi a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter, avec qui il pourra tout échanger sans rien craindre en retour, que ce soit paroles ou gestes d'affection... Oui, le petit ange et lui ont autant besoin de l'autre.

Pourtant L'Elu sait qu'il ne sera pas facile de gagner la confiance du petit être. Déjà, il a fait sa première erreur. Il voulait que le garçon sente bien le lit autour de lui, pour qu'à son réveil, il sache avec assurance où il était, qu'il était au Palais, avec lui, en sécurité. Ainsi il avait déshabillé le jeune esclave pour ne lui laisser que ses boxers. Il avait pensé que de cette manière, le jeune ange dormirait mieux et saurait où il se trouvait. Mais au lieu de cela, le garçon s'était trouvé terrorisé dans son lit, et lorsqu'il l'avait touché, l'avait repoussé et s'était raidit. Non, franchement, la confiance du petit ange ne sera pas si facile que cela à gagner...

Pourtant, inlassablement, presque tendrement, il passe et repasse sa main sur sa joue, lui parlant de tout et de rien pour le calmer, le rassurer – pour qu'il reconnaisse sa voix, pour qu'il le reconnaisse, _lui._

« Je voudrais tellement que tu te calme pour qu'on puisse parler... Ce serait tellement bien si tu ouvrais les yeux et si tu arrêtais de pleurer... Si tu veux je m'assois même à l'autre bout de la chambre, si ça peut te rassurer. Tu sais, j'aimerais bien sortir avec toi dehors, il fait beau, y a du soleil, ce serait bien... J'aimerais bien te faire découvrir le monde des anges, me promener avec toi... Je suis certain que tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux malgré tout ce que tu penses. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai un secret, ceux qui le savent m'ont rejeté avant de savoir qui j'étais. Il y en a partout et tout le temps, des gens comme ça, tu sais... Il ne faut pas y faire attention. Le marchand t'a dit que tu étais beau, il a raison. Il t'a dit que tu étais sale, il a tort. Tu es bien plus pur que bon nombre d'entre nous, et largement plus que cet homme. Il t'a avili pour te rabaisser, pour paraître fort et grand, mais c'est facile de soumettre un enfant qui ne connaît rien de la vie. Par contre c'est plus dur d'affronter un adolescent qui a déjà des convictions et des opinions sur telle ou telle chose. Et cela, il ne le fera jamais. Il ne se mesurera jamais à quelqu'un qu'il ne peut pas mettre à genoux devant lui. Qu'il ne peut pas abuser. Tu sais, je... Je voudrais -_vraiment_- que tu m'acceptes. Que tu te confies à moi. Que tu me laisses t'approcher. Que tu me laisses prendre soin de toi. Te donner de l'affection. T'aider à reprendre ou/et à connaître une vie normale. Sans douleur. Sans peur. Avec le confort, le bonheur, la joie et le rire. Je te promets que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour te faire reprendre une vie « banale ». Je doute fort que tu oublies ces sévices, mais au moins auras-tu une vie à nouveau comme tout le monde, loin de cet homme et de la violence. Il va être arrêté pour trafic illégal d'esclaves. Tu sais, c'est interdit depuis longtemps, d'asservir quelqu'un comme il t'a fait. Il y a une loi sur ça, qui dit que soumettre quelqu'un par la force, contre la volonté de cette personne, est passible de la prison à vie. Ou de mort, dans certains cas. Il faudra peut-être que... que je te poses certains questions sur tu me dises s'il y avait d'autres anges comme toi avec toi, avant, pour qu'on puisse lui infliger sa juste punition. Ce qu'il te faisait, personne ne le refera plus jamais, c'est promis, je te le

- … _plein..._

- Huh ?

- _On était… plein… vraiment beaucoup… jeunes…_

- Petit...

Sa main vient caresser les doux cheveux de son protégé.

« _… tous vendus… sauf moi…_

- Et c'est tant mieux, car j'ai pu te retrouver, termine l'Elu d'un ton ferme.

Puis il sourit avec douceur à son petit compagnon, rassuré sur son sort. On peut dire que le jeune esclave lui a fait une belle peur… Le voir sangloter par terre, tellement immobile et désespéré n'avait rien de rassurant – bien au contraire. Il se retient de justesse de ne pas le prendre dans ses bras. Vu la précédente réaction du garçon à son contact, ce n'est visiblement pas la bonne solution pour le rassurer. Alors, au lieu de cela, il préfère lui remémorer les événements de la veille – qui il est et où ils se trouvent.

« Tu te souviens de moi ?

- Oui...

L'Elu sourit encore, d'un sourire tendre destiné à l'enfant, dont la phrase l'a bien ému.

« Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier ?

- Oui, tu...

L'ange s'interrompt brusquement, ses yeux s'écarquillent.

« Alors c'était pas un rêve... C'était vrai, tu... Tu es vraiment là...

- Je suis _vraiment_ là, pour longtemps et toujours pour toi. Tu pourras compter sur moi pour n'importe quoi, je t'aiderais. Si tu acceptes que je t'aide.

- C'était toi qui me parlais ? J'ai entendu une belle voix douce, qui ressemble un peu à la tienne, et elle me disait plein de gentilles choses...

- Comme quoi, par exemple, si tu veux bien me le dire ?

- Que le marchand n'allait plus pouvoir refaire ce qu'il m'a fait à personne, qu'il allait être mit en prison, que je pourrais rester près d'elle, qu'elle me ferait découvrir le monde et qu'elle m'apprendrait à avoir des amis, à avoir du bonheur…

La voix de la fragile créature se ait vacillante, hésitante.

« Que... que je serais... l-libre...

- C'était moi.

Dieux, comment pouvait-on voir tant d'espoir dans un seul regard ?

« Et j'ai quelque chose à te dire, murmura le Prince en se penchant vers son protégé. A partir de maintenant, à partir de cet instant précis, tu es libre. _Libre_.

Libre. Le mot semble résonner dans la pièce comme un glas. Libre… ce n'est qu'un mot, mais il fait déjà beaucoup de bien…

Mais _libre_, quelque part, signifie _tout seul_, et lorsque L'Héritier se recule, cessant la douce caresse qu'il prodigue à sa joue, le garçon sent ses entrailles se tordre en une violente panique. Sursautant brusquement, il rattrape d'un geste un peu brutal son poignet et le tire à lui, le visage à nouveau déformé par la peur.

« Non, je t'en prie, ne m'laisse pas !

- Tu es libre, maintenant. Plus personne n'a le droit de te forcer, même par gentillesse, à faire quelque chose. Cette règle s'applique aussi à moi.

- Mais toi tu...

L'ange se mord la lèvre. Il veut le gentil garçon près de lui, il est bien avec lui...

« Tu... Tu as dis que j'appartiendrais à celui ou celle à qui j'offrirais mon cœur et mon âme...

- J'ai dit ça, en effet, et je le maintiens.

- Si c'est vrai, alors je... Je t'appartiens. Je... Je _veux_ t'appartenir. Je veux être à toi. Personne ne peut être pire que lui, et puis, ... tu as l'air gentil...

- ... Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, avoue L'Elu. Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais tellement être avec moi alors qu'on ne se connaît presque pas...

Offrir son cœur et son âme à un inconnu ? Quelle drôle d'idée… Et quelle tentative désespérée pour le retenir, surtout… Bien. Si l'ange le souhaite, il accepte. Mais ue cela soit bien clair, ce ne sera qu'un bail à durée limitée qui devra être renouvelé.

Le petit ange baisse la tête. L'Elu ne veut pas de lui. Il s'est trompé. Après tout, c'est vrai, qui voudrait d'un esclave aux ailes noires ?

« Mais je n'ai pas dis pour autant que je n'acceptais pas. Si tu le veux, alors je le veux.

Le jeune ange fixe le gentil garçon lui sourire, son joli visage éclairé, les yeux brillants de... de il ne sait pas trop quoi, en fait. Il n'a jamais vu cette expression là chez quelqu'un... Subitement, il ressent l'envie de se réfugier dans les bras du gentil garçon. Mais il ne peut pas. C'est déjà beaucoup qu'il l'ait accepté chez lui, alors en plus le câliner...

L'Elu doit se faire violence pour ne pas entourer la taille du petit garçon de ses as pour le serrer contre lui. Il l'aurait fait depuis déjà bien longtemps si seulement cette menace de terreur ne pesait pas dans son esprit. L'ange l'a reconnu, c'est vrai ; il se souvient de ce qui s'est passé la journée précédente, c'est vrai ; mais malgré son vœu d'appartenance tout juste exprimé, rien n'indique qu'il lui fasse confiance au point de se laisser toucher.

Décidant d'éclaircir les choses une bonne fois pour toute, il s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche lorsque brusquement le petit ange s'effondre.

Sa tête bascule vers l'arrière, son dos suit, et enfin c'est tout son corps qui souhaite rejoindre le sol dur. Il enserre la créature de ses bras pour la retenir, et sent le corps menu de celle-ci se presser contre lui. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le penser, un petit ange peureux se blottit tout contre sa poitrine.

Il sourit en réalisant que ce n'était qu'une manœuvre de diversion afin de l'amener à le prendre dans ses bras.

« Malin, hein... ? demande-t-il, amusé et souriant, au petit être. Mais il faut me demander, dans ce cas. Et sache que je ne suis jamais contre un gros câlin, surtout pas avec quelqu'un d'aussi adorable que toi... !

Le garçon rougit un peu dans son épaule, puis fourre le nez dans son cou. Là, il inspire un grand coup, remplissant ses poumons de l'odeur de L'Elu. C'est une odeur qui lui semble déjà familière, et à laquelle il n'aura aucun mal à s'habituer... L'Héritier le laisse faire, attendri. C'est si rare de voir quelqu'un qui a su préserver pendant toutes ces années une telle innocence... Lentement, avec précautions, il referme ses bras autour du corps nu de ce petit être martyrisé. Entièrement confiant pour la première fois depuis des années, l'ancien esclave le laisse agir sans broncher. Ainsi, il se retrouve plongé dans l'odeur du gentil garçon, et est serré avec douceur contre un corps solide.

Quelle différence entre lui et le gentil garçon ! Alors que lui est limite famélique et épuisé de tous côtés, le gentil garçon possède un corps sûr, ferme, à ses yeux inébranlable, et semble débordant d'énergie. Comment une personne si bien dans sa vie peut s'intéresser de près ou de loin à quelqu'un aussi misérable que lui ?

Précautionneusement, il se tourne dans les bras du gentil garçon. Ceux-ci desserrent quelque peu leur étau, lui permettant de se déplacer, puis, lorsqu'il se pose, se rapprochent à nouveau de lui. Il ouvre à demi les yeux, le crâne logé dans l'aisselle du gentil garçon, et reste à l'observer. Ce garçon a un joli visage, ouvert et joyeux, et sa grande main douce actuellement nichée dans le creux de sa nuque lui prodigue une caresse source de longs frissons chaleureux, agréables et relaxants.

La petite créature lève la main, pour la poser avec hésitation sur la clavicule et le plat de l'épaule du gentil garçon. Contrairement à sa crainte, son maître ne le repousse pas, laisse sa main où elle est, lui permettant de s'accrocher à lui, de l'empêcher de le quitter.

Sentant une torpeur sourde et patiente l'envahir peu à peu, il ferme les yeux et se cale bien dans le creux du bras du gentil garçon et enfouit son nez dans son torse comme un chaton. Celui-ci, ne souhaitant pas qu'il se rendorme pour pouvoir le faire manger un peu, le secoue légèrement, doucement, sans brutalité. Importuné, le petit ange marmonne et pousse encore plus son nez dans le pyjama de L'Elu.

« S'il te plaît, insiste le Prince, j'aimerais te faire manger un peu... Après je te laisserais dormir, mais pour l'instant je vais t'embêter encore un peu.

Il ponctue sa boutade d'une légère caresse qui fait ronronner son petit compagnon, puis se lève doucement, emportant avec lui ledit compagnon afin de l'étendre dans le lit à nouveau, le recouvrant soigneusement d'une chaude épaisseur avant de s'estimer satisfait. Ceci fait, il s'assoit sur le bord du lit, une main s'emmêlant aux cheveux du jeune garçon pour lui gratouiller la tête.

On toque à la porte, puis celle-ci s'ouvre, laissant apercevoir une domestique femme en tablier à froufrous blanc qui sourit d'un air avenant.

« Bonjour Ioda.

- Votre altesse, s'incline respectueusement la femme.

- Relève-toi, Ioda, tu me lavais quand j'étais enfant. Je te remercie de ta promptitude.

Ioda sourit de nouveau et disparaît un instant pour tirer à sa suite un chariot recouvert de cloches. Elle l'approche de son Prince.

« Je me suis permis de préparer des choses simples pour votre petit compagnon, Duo. Un peu de riz, de la viande, des légumes vapeu. Mais si cela ne vous convient pas, je poeux tout à f-

Ce sera parfait, Ioda. Tu es une reine ! Voudrais-tu te joindre à nous ?

- J'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend, sans vouloir offenser Votre Altesse...

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais te laisser retourner travailler. Encore merci…

- A Votre service, Altesse...

L'Elu sourit devant la gentillesse et la serviabilité de domestique, à la fois femme de chambre, nourrice et préceptrice en son temps. Celle-ci s'incline et sort en silence, fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Le Prince se tourne alors vers son protégé. Le petit ange a l'air choqué, et il devine sans mal pourquoi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas malheureuse. D'ordinaire, j'évite de faire appel à son aide pour ne pas lui donner trop de travail. Mais là je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, je n'ai réellement confiance qu'en elle et je ne voulais pas te quitter.

- Co-Comment tu l'as... appelée… ?

L'Héritier lui offre un sourire malicieux puis se penche un peu sur lui en agitant les mains.

« C'est magique, souffle-t-il d'une voix mystérieuse.

- Magique ?

- Hinhin.

- Tu es fort ?

- Un peu. Mais ceci n'es pas difficile. Tu pourras le faire aussi, plus tard. Quand tu iras mieux, et que tu le voudras.

Amusé par de son protégé, L'Elu se penche vers lui, nichant le visage du petit garçon dans son cou et fermant les yeux. Le souffle tiède et tremblant du jeune ange lui chatouille le cou, le faisant légèrement sourire. Sans brusquerie, il place un de ses bras sur l'oreiller pour se tenir et l'autre dans les reins du petit ange, sa main cherchant puis trouvant le chemin de la peau sensible de son dos pour une simple caresse aérienne. Il le sent se tendre violemment, puis se relaxer lentement et rapproche sa bouche de son cou en un contact délicat. L'Elu reçoit un petit bisou hésitant et affirmé à la fois, qui accentue son sourire. Vraiment adorable !

Le petit ange le bizouille à nouveau dans le cou, puis encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les lèvres de son favori s'ouvrir davantage et la langue humide du petit garçon caresser lascivement sa peau. Il se fige, étonné par la conduite soudain désinhibée du petit ange. La bouche de celui-ci se déplace légèrement, la langue léchant avec lenteur son cou, appuyant avec insistance dessus. Alors les cajoleries ne cessent plus, s'enchaînant plus rapidement, étrangement agréables.

Agréables ? Non ! Dans un sursaut, L'Elu attrape l'épaule du jeune garçon et le plaque sur le matelas, le séparant de lui. Hébété, il fixe le petit corps tremblant devant lui. Pourquoi se comporte-t-il ainsi ? Est-ce lui, par quelque geste, qui a déclenché cette réaction… surprenante ? Certainement, il n'y a pas d'autre raison, mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

Et soudain, la lumière se fait. Il s'est _penché_ sur lui, lui exposant son cou, se _collant_ contre lui, l'_enfermant_ contre _lui_ ! Le petit ange a sûrement prit son geste comme un ordre. Et lui qui ne voulait que le réconforter ! Bon Dieu ( pardonnez-lui ) comment peut-il se sortir de cette situation ? Et ce garçon, ce garçon violé et abusé, battu et affamé, qui le regarde avec peur et incompréhension….

Et en effet, le petit ange ne comprend pas. Pourquoi le faire commencer puis arrêter ? Le marchand, lui, ne l'avait jamais arrêté. Il le sommait même plutôt de se dépêcher de finir… Alors pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas normal, ça n'a pas de sens ! A moins que -oh !- que le garçon n'ait d'autres projets en tête... ? La peur s'empare de lui. Non pas ça ! Il lui avait promit... ! Il lui avait _promit_ qu'il ne le lui ferait plus ça ! Promit !

La main de L'Elu se pose doucement sur la joue tendre du jeune garçon. Aussitôt, celui-ci se tortille, cherchant à échapper au contact. L'Héritier retient une grimace et agit de son autre main pour saisir le poignet du jeune ange. Instantanément immobile, la faible créature lève vers lui des yeux choquants, violents, partagés entre la honte, la trahison et la peur. Par Marie la Vierge, que peut-il faire contre _ça_ ? Contre tous ces sentiments trop rudes, contre cette hypersensibilité…

Souhaitant apaiser la petite créature, Le Prince commence à mouvoir son pouce sur le creux du poignet exposé de son protégé, caressant délicatement la chair tendre et sensible. En même temps, il ne le quitte pas des yeux, tentant de lui faire passer toute son affection et son honnêteté. Sa main sur son épaule sa joue se retourne pour câliner la pommette fragile du dos de ses doigts, avec soin et prudence.

« Je t'ai dis, dit-il ensuite d'une voix rassurante et ferme, et je maintiens, que tu n'auras plus à faire ceci. _Plus_ _**jamais**_. Je ne te forcerais pas à le faire, jamais, ni ce soir, ni dans deux jours, ni dans deux ans ni dans quinze. Plus jamais tu n'auras à faire plaisir aux gens comme ça, je te le promets. Je ne lisserai personne t'obliger à le faire, tu sais ? Personne. Plus jamais. _Je te le jure_ – et à cet instant une petite sphère lumineuse sort de la poitrine de L'Elu, entre les deux clavicules, et se dirige vers le front du petit garçon effrayé – _solennellement_ - parvenue à quelques centimètres de son but, la sphère brille plus fort, les aveuglant presque de son jaune pâle puis se dissout en une pluie de poussière qui vient s'enrouler telle une couronne atour de la tête de l'esclave – _sur ma vie_ – Une seconde sphère, d'un rouge incandescent, s'extirpe de la poitrine de L'Héritier au niveau du cœur, et, suivant la même procédure, vient mêler ses fragments rougeoyants aux fines pellicules dorées. Finalement, une note d'une pureté inégalable résonne, et c'est fini – Tu vois, je l'ai juré, maintenant je suis obligé de le faire. Si j'échoue et qu'on te force encore à ce genre de choses, je mourrai. Je veux te protéger, et je le ferai.

Puis sa voix s'adoucit, et il offre un sourire penaud à son compagnon.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je voulais juste de réconforter, pardonne-moi…

Après cette déclaration, le silence s'installe.

Le petit ange le fixe, réalisant peu à peu la portée des phrases du garçon. Il lui dit qu'il ne le forcera plus jamais. Il lui dit qu'il n'est pas un jouet. Il lui dit qu'il est libre. Libre... Ce mot, il ne le connaît qu'en rêve. Pourtant le garçon lui a dit qu'il était libre, maintenant. Et il a juré qu'i le protègerai, et la magie le force à le faire maintenant, alors il est en sécurité, n'est-ce pas ?

La magie est mauvaise, lui souffle une petite voix. Rappelle-toi ce que t'a fait la magie, ce que tous ces hommes qui ont utilisée la magie t'on fait d'horrible… souviens-t-en et revis-le, pour ne plus jamais l'oublier ! Et comme si la petite voix contrôlait ses pensées, des tas d'images commencent à défiler devant ses yeux. Des images terribles, édifiantes, des scènes affreuses et monstrueuses. Lui, et d'autres hommes, plus grands, plus gros, plus forts, plus violents et cruels. Le marchand, avec des billets, ou dépourvu de vêtement, et lui à quatre pattes devant lui, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Et les chaînes, la table en bois, la matraque, le bâton souple mais trop rigide qui le faisait crier pendant que, derrière lui, l'homme (un autre ange, bien évidemment, mais avec de jolies ailes blanches, lui, par une sorte de monstre comme lui l'était) s'en amusait en disant que c'était comme ça qu'on dressait les ,,ponais'', des animaux qu'on chevauche à loisir (où et quand on veut) - exactement comme lui. Et il avait plaint les ,,ponais'', même s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était, parce que ça faisait atrocement mal, ça donnait envie de mourir et un sentiment de honte, et ça le faisait crier, pleurer, supplier et saigner. Lui et le sang, et la magie, et la douleur. Oh oui, la magie était mauvaise !

Alors, le gentil garçon, il l'avait trahi ? Il avait utilisé la magie, et la magie ne fait que du mal ! La magie _est_ mal ! Comme les anges sont vils et fourbes, pour inventer de telles choses !

Les nerfs à fleur de peau et mentalement épuisé, le petit ange fond en larmes.

Aussitôt, L'Elu s'étend près de lui sur le flanc et le prend dans ses bras, le berçant tendrement, lentement, lui parlant d'une voix grave, apaisante, pour que le jeune garçon se calme, se détende. Il commence un mouvement circulaire lent et appuyé dans son dos, et plus particulièrement dans la zone des reins, pour relaxer ses muscles tendus, pour lui faire éprouver du bien-être – pour le rassurer, tout simplement. Le garçon tente de se dégager, mais trop faibles et secoué par de violents sanglots, échoue et abandonne rapidement. Mais Le Prince, observateur, ajoute un soupçon de Pouvoir à son mouvement, faisant vivre le corps fatigué du garçon d'une douce chaleur consolatrice. Il sent les muscles dorsaux du petit ange se relâcher lentement, petit à petit. L'ancien esclave pèse de plus en plus dans ses bras, écrasant son bras sur le matelas. Il ne bronche pas, attentif aux muscles bandés du jeune garçon. Très lentement, la créature terrifiée se calme, se détendant entre ses bras, s'amollissant doucement, pour enfin se laisser reposer sur le matelas, roulant sur le dos, les yeux fermés, un bras au niveau de sa tête, un souffle saccadé filtrant de ses lèvres.

Souriant légèrement, L'Elu continu de caresser avec tendresse et délicatesse la joue fragile du dos de ses doigts. Le petit ange ne bronche pas devant le contact, reprenant lentement ses esprits. Une main tourne sur ses reins, chaude et relaxante, quelque chose de doux et tiède caresse avec une infinie... tendresse ? sa joue meurtrie par les coups. Lentement, il ouvre les yeux, ses paupières aussi lourdes qu'une chape de plomb le limitant dans son geste.

L'Elu lui sourit, d'un sourire rempli de douceur, ses yeux si beaux et grands brillant d'une étincelle affectueuse au possible. Le petit ange se sent touché par cette expression, presque tendre, oui, et que personne n'a jamais eu pour lui depuis des années. Mais la magie…

« Ça va mieux ?

Le jeune garçon acquiesce, prudent. Mieux vaut ne pas monter à l'autre qu'il _sait_, ça pourra toujours servir pour éviter les coups, non ?

« C'est bien, alors. Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. Cela me rend triste moi aussi... Et puis, c'est dommage que de si beaux yeux ne servent qu'à verser des larmes, non ?

Et de nouveau ce sourire, et ce regard, et l'ange sen sa méfiance fondre un peu. Quelqu'un possédant un tel sourire et un tel regard peut-il faire de la magie ? Utiliser une chose mauvaise ?

L'Elu sourit de nouveau, amusé et attendri par la rougeur du garçon. Puis il se redresse et avise le chariot, vers lequel il se dirige. Il soulève rapidement quelques cloches, examinant rapidement leur contenu. Eh bien, Ioda n'a pas fait semblant. Il y en a pour nourrir toute une tablée ! se décidant rondement, il s'empare d'une assiette et la garnit de quartiers de pommes de terre légèrement épicés, d'un peu de poulet tendre et savoureux, de riz blanc, d'émacié de dinde en sauce, de bœuf aux carottes – le tout dégageant un fumet bien alléchant.

Pendant ce temps, le petit ange réfléchit. L'Elu a vraiment l'air gentil et sincère, mais la magie est mauvaise. Très mauvaise – il le sait et ne pourra jamais l'oublier. Il ne peut donc pas faire confiance a garçon, puisqu'il utilise de la magie – sauf peut-être lorsqu'il n'en fait pas… ? Hum, idée à creuser. Et le petit esclave de réaliser alors que L'Elu a déjà utilisé la magie avec lui, pour lui donner des vêtements et des nounours et – horreur – le faire manger ! Il a mangé de la magie ! Il a de la magie en lui – encore ! die tout puissant ( c'est le cas de le dire ) !

Loin de tout ça, L'Elu arrange la nourriture dans l'assiette de son protégé pour ne pas tout mélanger, puis passe la main sur le tout afin de réchauffer les aliments. Tout de même, c'était pratique la magie ! Puis, satisfait, il revient vers le lit et s'assoit de nouveau sur le bord en veillant à ne rien renverser. De ce fait, il ne voit pas le regard du petit ange se fixer sur la nourriture. S'il mange, peut-être que la magie partira plus vite de son corps ? Oui, il faut qu'il mange – et en plus, il a faim ! Son ventre se manifeste alors en gargouillant bruyamment, et Le Prince relève la tête en lui souriant gentiment. Avec une fourchette venue d'on ne sait où ( sûrement cette mauvaise magie ! ) il découpe en deux un quartier de pomme de terre, le pique, et souffle dessus pour le refroidir. Il sait d'expérience que les pommes de terre ont tendance à être tièdes en dehors et vicieusement brûlantes à l'intérieur.

« Ouvre la bouche, s'il te plaît. Tu vas me dire si tu aimes.

Relevant la tête, le petit ange louche sur la patate. Avec un coup d'œil un peu craintif vers son… hum, hôte, il concède à entrouvrir les lèvres, et mord dans la nourriture, une toute petite bouchée, juste assez pour goûter et trop peu pour manger. C'est... bon, réalise-t-il. Il ouvre de grands yeux en avalant la nourriture. C'est vraiment bon.

« Alors ? Tu aimes ?

- ... oui...

Heureux, Le Prince sourit, lui présentant le reste du demi-quartier. Le jeune ange l'avale cette fois-ci sans hésiter, prenant le temps de le goûter. C'est épicé, juste comme il faut. L'Elu lui présente un autre quartier, qu'il avale tout aussi sec, puis un troisième... L'Elu repose l'assiette au bout d'un moment, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de son protégé.

« Je veux juste te redresser et t'appuyer contre moi, tu seras plus à l'aise pour manger.

Quelque peu soupçonneux – il ne veut plus que l'autre s'approche de lui, mais il faut qu'il mange pour évacuer la magie, non ? – le jeune ange se redresse sur ses coudes, puis en position semi-assise. Se déplaçant, L'Elu s'assoit sur ses genoux, puis, glissant un bras autour des épaules de son protégé, l'attire contre lui, doucement, et le laisse peser sur sa poitrine, la tête du petit garçon logée dans son aisselle. Posant l'assiette chaude sur les cuisses du petit ange, au travers de la couette, Le Prince recommence à lui donner la becquetée, exigeant d'abord qu'il boive un verre de lait tiède à point pour soulager sa gorge certainement un peu irritée vu le rocailleux de sa voix.

Le petit ange hésite un peu ; cela fait bien longtemps déjà qu'il n'a pas bu de lait, il en a même oublié jusqu'à la saveur et ce n'est pas un aliment qui aidera à faire partir la magie... Mais devant l'insistance de son hôte, il ne peut que céder et entrouvre les lèvres, et du bout de la langue, lape un peu du liquide. C'est... pas mauvais. Crémeux, et ça laisse un petit goût dans la bouche... Il ouvre plus la bouche, consentant visiblement à boire tout le verre. Il enchaîne les gorgées plus rapides aux plus longues, faites pour apaiser sa gorge irritée et pour savourer la boisson. L'Elu incline doucement le verre pour l'aider, et il ferme les yeux, renversant la tête en arrière pour pouvoir se contenter d'avaler à intervalles réguliers.

Inclinant le verre de lait pour permettre une absorption aisée au petit ange, L'Elu le laisse peser contre lui, l'observant boire d'un air attendri. Le petit garçon est vraiment tout chou, un vrai trésor. Le Prince s'étonne encore une fois de la cruauté du marchand envers une personne si attendrissante.

Remarquant une certaine difficulté à finir le verre de lait, il décide de recommencer à nourrir le petit ange. Pas la peine de lui remplir l'estomac de liquide, ce n'est pas cela qui comblera sa faim. Alors, séparant doucement le verre des lèvres sèches de son protégé, L'Elu l'entend soupirer puis respirer à fond plusieurs fois. Il attend un moment, lui laissant le temps de récupérer avant de le questionner.

« Tu as encore faim ? Tu veux quelque chose de particulier ?

- Il reste encore de ce que tu me donnais... ?

- Bien sûr. Tiens, dit L'Elu en lui présentant une potatoes. Tu peux manger avec tes doigts, si tu veux. Attention, c'est encore chaud...

Prudent, le petit garçon mordille dans l'aliment avant d'en couper une bonne moitié avec ses dents. Pendant ce temps, L'Elu fait apparaître poudres et gélules médicinales, qu'il mélange savamment aux aliments destinés à la petite créature.

« J'ai mis des médicaments dans ta nourriture, c'est pour te soigner. Tu ne les sentiras pas, ça n'aura aucun autre goût que celui de la nourriture.

- Si je ne vais pas m'en rendre compte, pourquoi tu me le dis ?

- Parce que tu les manges et que tu as le droit de savoir ce que tu manges.

- C'est déjà beaucoup que je mange... murmure pensivement le petit ange.

Ce qui n'est pas faux. Il a eu plus à manger avec L'Elu en une seule journée qu'en un mois avec le marchand. Sa gentillesse est donc vraiment sincère – il faut juste qu'il se méfie de la magie. La magie est mauvaise, il ne doit pas l'oublier. Il doit s'en méfier et s'en préserver. Mais… juste de la magie.

Si le petit ange trouve ça normal, L'Elu, lui, s'indigne de la phrase du petit garçon – un fait malheureux, énoncé d'une voix neutre. Brusquement et peut-être même un peu brutalement, il prend le visage maigre entre ses mains et le tourne vers lui.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de penser ça ! Je t'ai promis que tu aurais une vie décente, et tu vas l'avoir ! Tu auras des vêtements, des jeux, des amis, à manger, un lit et plein d'autres choses encore qui font qu'on a une bonne vie ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te dire que ce que je te donne là est merveilleux ! Ce que tu as là, ce n'est pas grand-chose, il y a bien mieux ! Et ce bien mieux, je te le donnerais ! Je te promets que tu vas l'avoir, et ce pour longtemps ! Tu m'entends ? Est-ce que tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Oui, maî-

- Non !

Pas de maître ! Plus de maître, plus jamais !

Le Prince se recule, descendant du lit pour s'éloigner du petit ange. Celui-ci le regarde faire, figé. Il l'a saisi par le menton et secoué. Il lui a crié dessus. Mais il lui a crié dessus en lui disant de si jolies choses… Et son ventre est si chaud maintenant – mais ça ne devrait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je suis désolé, l'interrompt dans ses pensées et réflexions L'Elu. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. Je ne voulais pas…. Je… Désolé.

Oh. Et le voilà qui s'excuse. D'avoir hurlé ou pour ce qu'il a dit ?

« Je t'interdis de penser que je regrette de te promettre ce qui est normal ! Si je dois m'excuser ce n'est certainement pas pour ça, mais plutôt de te crier dessus sans arrêter !

Ow. Il s'excuse donc de lui avoir crié dessus… Un large sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres du garçon. Et soudain, sans comprendre grand-chose, L'Héritier reçoit soudain un petit ange maigrelet dans les bras, le coupant dans ses sombres pensées et l'empêchant par la même de faire exploser tout son circuit de neurones en surchauffe.

Le petit ange se musse contre lui, se blottissant au creux de ses bras. Il se sent un peu faible dans les jambes, mais qu'importe. Il n'est plus à ça près. Et puis, il aime bien la sensation de sécurité qui l'habite lorsqu'il est dans les bras du gentil garçon. C'est une sensation qu'il n'a jamais éprouvée depuis des années. Savoir qu'on ne se fera pas battre comme plâtre à tout moment et sans raison, c'est... bien. Et il en profite au maximum, avant que son bienfaiteur ne change d'avis pour devenir un esclavagiste brutal et sans scrupules – avant que la magie ne revienne.

Les bras de L'Elu se resserrent autour du petit ange, le serrant contre son corps solide. Celui-ci laisse reposer sa tête contre le crâne de son favori, et savoure sa présence tout contre lui.

« Je suis désolé.

- Tu te répètes.

- … peut-être, oui.

- Si tu me crie toujours dessus en me disant ce genre de choses, tu peux recommencer demain, et même ce soir…

Il sentit L'Elu enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux et y souffler puissamment.

« Tu es mignon, souffla-t-il doucement.

- Tu es la première personne à me dire ça, avoue l'ange.

- Cela m'étonne que jamais personne ne t'ait dit de choses gentilles…

- Il ne m'en a pas dit beaucoup, confesse l'ancien esclave.

- Et bien prépare-toi à connaître le bonheur des compliments.

- C'est quoi un compliment ?

- Hum… C'est… un commentaire gentil que l'on dit à quelqu'un, sur… sur son corps ou son moral ou… enfin voilà, quoi.

- Et c'est bien, de faire des compliments ?

- Eh bien, ça fait plaisir à la personne, alors oui, souvent, mais ça dépend des fois.

- Comment ça ?

- Il y a des gens qui disent des compliments qu'ils ne pensent pas pour obtenir des cadeaux de quelqu'un, surtout si elle est importante.

- Et ça c'est pas bien ?

- Non. Ça, c'est être hypocrite.

- Dire une chose et en penser une autre, c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Tu utilises la personne à tes propres buts.

- Et… ça la blesse, murmure le petit ange.

Ça fait mal, et même parfois, ça fait saigner…

« Oui… Tu apprends vite.

- Je connais pas beaucoup de choses, j'apprends vite les autres...

- Tu ne devrais pas penser ça. Tu as une culture différente, c'est tout. Mais tu n'es pas plus bête qu'un autre.

- C'est quoi la culture ?

- Huum… C'est… l'ensemble de ce qu'on sait. L'envie d'apprendre pour en savoir plus.

Le petit ange n'est pas sûr de bien tout comprendre, mais ce n'est pas grave. Il se sent bien...

A la pesée du corps de son protégé contre le sien, L'Elu devine son épuisement. Alors, il se baisse précautionneusement, pour le prendre dans ses bras façon jeune mariée, et le porter jusqu'au lit où il l'étend avec douceur, le recouvrant de l'épaisse couette encore toute chaude. Il commence naturellement à caresser les cheveux du garçon. Garçon qui ferme les yeux sous le contact, si doux pour lui, habitué aux coups et à la violence.

S'asseyant au plus près de lui sur le matelas, au niveau de son épaule, Le Prince regarde l'ange se détendre sous son toucher, s'apaiser, et son visage s'éclaircir progressivement d'une petite moue de satisfaction.

Les yeux du petit garçon s'ouvrent soudain, et se tournent vers L'Elu. Ils le détaillent avec soin et lenteur. Le Prince lui sourit d'un air tendre, silencieux, et l'ange se sent sourire lui aussi, mis en confiance par son expression, son sourire.

Et dans un parfait ensemble, chacun des deux se dit que, oui, leur avenir pouvait être radieux s'ils s'en donnaient la peine.

( _à suivre…_ )

Des sentiments tout plein, du mimi, des bisous ( ça va pas s'arranger de ce côté-là, croyez-moi ! )

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours =S

Promis, le chapitre prochain arrive dans moins de temps que celui-ci – et en même temps c'est pas difficile, hein ! Considérez ça comme mon cadeau de Noël ;)

Grow bisous à tous !

Lyly.u.

**PS** : Si j'ai pas de reviews, j'écris à la SPAM ( Société Protectrice des Auteurs Maltraités ) alors gare à vos fesses ;)


End file.
